Light and dark times ahead
by Princess of MiddleEarth
Summary: Camalot's prince has risked everything to keep a secret and Merlin knows the consiquences that he would face if his and Arthur's secret is descovered. Morgana is on the loose and Merlin's future situation may put him in Morgana's line of fire and hate. Featuring: Mpreg, Merthur, near miss tragedy, Merlin hurt, threat, Uther being heartless. I love reating your commens. Enjoy x
1. Hands that calm thee

It was just another day for Merlin, cleaning up Arthur's room and preparing things for him later. Helping with the royal pain's training and receiving so many bruises that he had lost count. The warlock was polishing Arthur's boot one night as the prince slept, he was dying to get some rest but had to finish polishing Arthur's armour first.

"Hhhmmm, Mer...lin", the prince moaned, causing Merlin to snap his attention to Arthur's still sleeping figure. "Please... don't go... Merlin", Arthur continued to talk in his sleep.

Merlin was confused as he watched Arthur toss and turn about to find a better position. Merlin thought nothing of it and went back to polishing the armour.

Once he had finished cleaning the armour, Merlin gently kissed Arthur's forehead "Sleep tight, Arthur" he whispered before he made his way back to his chambers and he pulled his boots off, he then collapsed onto hid bed and he instantly fell asleep.

The next day was surprisingly boring for Merlin since Arthur refused to make him do anything, the prince did not even leave his room. Merlin was worried and, as a week passed, he began to get agitated too. Arthur had ordered for Merlin to be kept within the castle grounds and the servant was not to be allowed any further than the courtyard. Merlin came to the decision that he needed to confront Arthur about what was happening in order to get his freedom back.

Merlin woke up and he prepared a bath for himself, he used magic to heat up the water and he stepped into the bath. He was still freezing but he washed himself, when the water started to get cold he stepped out and he got dressed. He walked out of his bedroom and he saw Guias "Morning".

"Morning, Merlin. Did Arthur ask you to do any work yesterday?" Guias asked.

"No. He didn't say anything to me yesterday, but he's told the guards not to let me leave the castle" Merlin answered.

"Uther has ordered for Arthur to dual against his uncle Agravaine." Guias stated.

"Arthur didn't say anything. Why has Uther ordered for a tournament?" Merlin asked as he sat opposite Guias.

"To celebrate his own birthday. What he fails to realise is that Arthur could get seriously injured or even killed" Guias stated.

"What is Uther thinking? Arthur's next in line to the throne, and Uther's only heir" Merlin realised why Arthur had been avoiding him.

"That is why I'm worried. You should go and see him, don't back down" Guias firmly said.

"Do I ever? I'll see ya later, Guias" Merlin stood up and he walked to Arthur's chambers. When he opened the door to the prince's chambers and he walked in, Merlin felt something hard hit his head and he stumbled back.

"Merlin?" Arthur had not realised that it was Merlin and he panicked.

"I'm alright. I'm just stargazing" Merlin answered.

Arthur walked over and he shut the door, he then looked at Merlin "Show me".

Merlin lowered his hand and he looked at Arthur.

Arthur inspected Merlin's head and he saw a small bruise forming "Bloody hell. I'm so sorry".

"It's alright, Arthur" Merlin smiled.

"What do you want?" Arthur asked in his prince Arthur voice.

"You know that I hate it when you talk to me like that" Merlin stated.

Arthur said nothing, he just walked over to his bed and he collapsed onto it.

Merlin sighed and he walked over to where Arthur was "What's wrong?" He knew what was wrong but he knew that Arthur hated to be gossiped about.

"Nothing" Arthur murmured into his pillow, before he stood up and he walked over to his desk. He placed his hands on his hips and he looked out of the window.

Arthur did this whenever something was bothering him, therefore Merlin knew that something was wrong.

"Arthur, I know you better than that. Do you want me to go and get you some berries or something from the village?" Merlin asked because he knew that Arthur loved berries.

"No! I order you not to leave the castle grounds!" Arthur had not meant to shout and he was mentally kicking himself for raising his voice to Merlin.

Merlin sighed and he saw Arthur's facial expression soften.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you" Arthur apologised.

"It's fine. You can talk to me about anything" Merlin softly said. "Why can't I leave the palace? Uther hasn't found out about us, right?" Merlin asked.

"My father hasn't found out about us. There's been some reports of bandits and thieves in the kingdom, I'm just trying to keep you safe and out of harms way" Arthur explained.

"Why didn't you just tell me? I would've done what you said" Merlin sighed.

"Because I'm also protecting you from my father. He would probably have you killed if he found out about us or your magic" Arthur answered.

Merlin stood up and he walked over to Arthur "Thank you".

"Well you have saved my arse enough times, so it is time for me to protect you" Arthur smiled.

Merlin kissed Arthur and their kiss soon became more heated. Arthur picked Merlin up and he carried the warlock over to the bed. Arthur leaned over Merlin and the warlock used his magic to lock the doors and windows, he also used magic to sound proof the room so that they would not be heard by anyone that walked passed the door.

Once their love had been spent, Arthur collapsed onto the bed and he laid beside Merlin. Arthur had the sheets covering from the waist down, whilst merlin had sheets over his chest.

The warlock rolled onto his side and he snuggled up against Arthur, he felt the cold more than Arthur so he shivered.

"I'll keep you warm." The prince wrapped his arm around Merlin and kissed his head.

"Thank you" Merlin smiled and he rested his hand on Arthur's chest.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah. That was one way to make up for yesterday and for throwing a boot at my head today" Merlin smiled.

"How badly were you hurt yesterday?" Arthur looked at Merlin.

"Just a few bruises. They don't hurt as much anymore" Merlin answered.

"You are getting better at fighting with a sword" Arthur smiled.

"That's because I have the best swordsman in all of the land training me" Merlin smiled.

"You're beautiful" Arthur said in a soft voice.

There was a happy twinkle in Merlin's eyes because of Arthur's compliment "And you're handsome".

Arthur smiled and he kissed Merlin.

Merlin stayed with Arthur for a few minutes before he had to go back to help Guias. Arthur watched Merlin get dressed and his lover gave him a kiss before leaving. He had decided not to ask Arthur about the tournament, because it could stress the prince out.

Arthur sighed and he put his arms under his head "He's never asked for recognition for what he has done. He's never had any glory for saving me or the kingdom. He's the bravest man I know and he's mine".

Things in Camelot settled down over the course of three weeks. But when was Camelot ever calm form more than a few weeks.


	2. That was not fair

Merlin woke up when he was being pulled out of his bed. He hit the floor and he groaned in pain, "What in the name of Excalibur?" he then looked up and he saw that Arthur was stood there with his arms crossed "Hi, Arthur. Did you sleep well?"

"You're late for work" Arthur stated.

Merlin winced as he stood up "Sorry. I had a long day yesterday and I didn't sleep well" he then started to get dressed.

Arthur saw the bruise on Merlin's stomach and then he saw the bruises on Merlin's back "Who did that to you?"

"Do you remember mace training yesterday? You and your uncle had fun beating me up" Merlin said as he pulled his boots on.

"It looks painful" Arthur winced.

"It's is. But I've had worse" Merlin shrugged.

Arthur grabbed Merlin's hips and he pulled the warlock close "Forgive me?"

"It's always forgive you" Merlin smiled as he held onto Arthur's upper arms.

Arthur kissed Merlin and then he looked at the warlock "Let's keep it that way".

"Agreed" Merlin smiled he then hugged Arthur and the prince rubbed his back.

Arthur leaned in and he kissed Merlin "I'll make it up to you".

Merlin smirked "I'll hold you to that"

Arthur and Merlin then walked to the throne room, for the council meeting with Uther and the visiting lords and king Bayard. Arthur sat down at the end of the table, whilst Merlin stood next to the wall as he waited for his orders.

"If a peace treaty is called I request that something is offered in return" Bayard stated.

"Name it" Uther ordered.

Bayard pointed at Merlin "The boy. Merlin".

Merlin looked up and the words disappeared off of his tongue.

"What do you want my servant for?" Arthur asked without emotion. However he was worried about Bayard's request.

"I was humiliated because of him last time a treaty was called. Perhaps a day being stoned would suffice?" Bayard suggested.

Merlin gulped but he did not say anything.

"No way. Merlin, saved my life that day and I will not stand by as he is unnecessarily punished" Arthur firmly said.

"Then don't look" Uther looked at Arthur and then at Bayard. "Do what you want with the servant".

"Father, that could kill Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed as two of Bayard's guards grabbed Merlin.

"Servant's can be replaced" Uther coldly said.

Before he knew how to react, Merlin was taken out into the courtyard and his wrists were chained above his head; this forced him to stand up and his breathing hitched, as Bayard's guards picked up some rocks to throw at him.

Merlin closed his eyes tightly and he turned his head to the side, before the guards started to throw rocks at him. He kept his lips firmly together and he tried not to show that he was in pain. He connected his mind with Arthur's and he started to talk to him through telepathy 'This was not fair'.

'Are you okay?' Arthur asked.

'No. I'd prefer the stocks' Merlin answered.

'I'll make it up to you' Arthur promised.

'You better' Merlin said before he disconnected their minds.

After being pelted by stones for ages, Merlin was released and he slowly made his way up to Arthur's chambers. He opened the door to the prince's room, and he almost collapsed when he walked in.

Arthur held Merlin up and he kicked the door closed, "Merlin?" he asked.

"My head hurts" Merlin winced into Arthur's chest.

Arthur picked Merlin up and he carried him bridal style over to the bed. He laid the servant down and then he saw the injuries that Merlin had "I wish that I could have done something".

Merlin winced "There was nothing that you could have done to prevent me from being stoned. At least there is peace between the kingdoms now" he sighed.

Arthur leaned down and he kissed Merlin "Show me some magic".

Merlin lifted his hand and he looked at it. His eyes flashed gold before a small golden dragon appeared in his hand.

Arthur smiled and he sat next to Merlin "You can have a day off today".

Merlin looked at Arthur "Are you sure?"

"Yes. But I will be requiring you to be here once everyone is asleep" Arthur smiled.

Merlin smiled and they went back to watching the golden dragon. Merlin moved so that he was lying against Arthur and the prince held him close, the warlock made it so that the magical dragon started to fly around the room and they watched it for a while. Before long the time came for Arthur to go and have dinner with Uther and the visiting lords. Merlin walked back to his chambers to have dinner and to assist Guias in anything.

"You look horrible" Guias sat down opposite Merlin as the boy ate dinner.

"I feel horrible." Merlin admitted.

Guias put a small cup in front of Merlin "Drink this. It will help with the pain".

Merlin picked up the cup and he drank it's contents "Thanks."

"How is Arthur?" Guias asked.

"He's alright. He wasn't happy that Uther allowed Bayard's guards to stone me" Merlin answered.

"Neither was I never mind Leon, Percival, Gwaine, Lancelot or Elyan" Guise informed.

"Could have been worse. Arthur could have been disgusted at the sight of me" Merlin shrugged.

"He really cares for you. He wants to look after you" Guias mailed.

"And I care a lot for him." Merlin smiled.

"I need you to deliver something to Mr Martlyne. And then you can go and see Arthur" Guias put a small bottle in front of Merlin. "Tell him NOT to drink all of it. One sip a day only".

Merlin chuckled "Alright" he then finished off his dinner before he picked up Mr Martlyne's medicine and he went to the village to deliver it. Once he had delivered the medicine and told Mr Martlyne NOT to drink all of it, he walked back to the palace and he crept to Arthur's chambers. He opened the door and he locked the door behind him straight away, he then soundproofed the room before he turned to Arthur.

Arthur walked over to Merlin "You alright?"

"Never better" Merlin smirked before he kissed Arthur and he wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck.

Arthur kissed Merlin back and he picked him up. "You're a sight for sore eyes" he said into his kiss with Merlin. He then carried Merlin over to the bed and he put Merlin down.

Merlin laid down and Arthur leaned over him "I need your healing touch".

Arthur started to kiss Merlin, and he smoothed his hand under Merlin's shirt to caress his skin.

Merlin held in moans when Arthur moved to kiss his neck "That feels so good".

Arthur felt Merlin's hips buck and grind against his hips. He slid his arm under Merlin's back and he lifted the warlock up slightly "I told you that I would make today up to you".


	3. Arthur's precious secret

Two days passed, Arthur found himself depressed whilst about the upcoming tournament. He needed an escape and he knew that Merlin needed one too, since Arthur had refused to give him work Merlin ran errands for Guias instead. Arthur had left a note with Guias, requesting that Merlin meet him that afternoon at his chambers.

Arthur was beginning to think that Merlin would never come when finally, the warlock arrived. No words were spoken, as Arthur led his lover through the castle and into an empty tower that had no use it to it.

"Put the helmet and armour on." Arthur instructed.

Merlin sighed and he put the armour on, he knew that he would most likely have a few bruises so he picked up the sword and he went to pick up the shield.

"You will not be needing a shield" Arthur drew his sword.

"But you are just going to kick my ass" Merlin stated.

"I'll go easy on you" Arthur promised, he then walked over to Merlin and he kissed him. He then backed up a few steps before he lunged at Merlin with sword in hand.

During the training, Merlin was doing his best to evade Arthur's defence but he fell for a trap; he charged forwards, only to be swung back onto the ground.

Arthur climbed on top of the warlock and ground against him. "You fell for it".

Merlin moaned and then tried to wiggle away but was pinned down. He giggled because he liked to be teased like this.

"Stay still, mount!" Arthur said jokingly.

Merlin bucked his hips up, imitating a horse which made Arthur groan in arousal. "Make me" he smirked.

Arthur smirked and he leaned down to kiss Merlin.

Little did Merlin and Arthur know... Gwaine was stood at the door and he was watching them, he was confused as to what to do. If he told then he would be showing just how loyal he was to the throne but... it would break his loyalty to Arthur and Merlin was his friend. Gwaine sighed and he walked away, he could trust Arthur to Merlin and he doubted any harm would come of their relationship. His mind was made up, Gwaine decided to speak to Arthur about it later to make him aware of where he stood... at the prince's side. Even if that meant that he would one day be entrusted with the life of Merlin. Then so be it.

After Merlin and Arthur had finished with their fun, Merlin returned to help Guias with the last of the day's work whilst Arthur decided to check up on his guards and maybe put in a few hours of training too.

The moment the guards saw Arthur they all went quiet, stopping everything they were doing which reduced the atmosphere to an awkward silence. Gwaine...however, ran up to Arthur and pinned him into a headlock "Arthur! You sly fox! Snatching up our precious Merlin like that! You have good taste though, I'll give you that!"

Arthur was shocked at first, but he became outraged when all of his guards suddenly surrounded him and began to tease him.

Merlin, relieved of his duties for the day, walked out to watch Arthur train but he was surprised when he found the prince looking dark in the face.

Arthur sensed the warlock's presence and turned before marching up to Merlin.

'What have I done? Is he angry with me?' Merlin questioned himself. "Have I done something wrong?"

However, Arthur grabbed Merlin by the collar and pulled him into a long, fierce kiss which caused the guards behind them to howl and whistle.

Merlin was surprised at first but he kissed Arthur back, and he wrapped his arms around the prince's neck.

Arthur moved his hands and he grabbed onto Merlin's hips, he pulled his warlock close and the guards wolf whistled at them.

Elyan quickly shut the doors, and he smiled when Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist. The guards made a circle around Merlin and Arthur, and they smiled when the two men pulled away from each other.

"That was unsuspected" Merlin smiled.

Arthur smiled "My sorcerer" he whispered.

Merlin looked at the guards and he grinned, he pulled away from Arthur and he put his arms behind his back.

"Aww, look at lover boy!" Gwaine chuckled.

"Young love, eh?" Leon smiled.

"Who knew that the prince could be so loved up?" Percival laughed.

"You have good taste, Arthur. Snatching up Merlin like that, it's a shame that he's not on the market anymore" Gwaine chuckled.

Merlin was not used to the attention that was being given by everyone, he became shy and he buried his face in Arthur's shoulder.

The guards chuckled and Arthur was silently screaming, because he could see a small bit of red on Merlin's cheek. The guards noticed that Arthur was blushing and that he was smirking. They laughed and Arthur saw a shy smile on Merlin's face.

Arthur put his arm around Merlin's shoulders and he held the warlock close. He kissed Merlin's head "You don't normally get shy".

"I'm not used to all of the attention". Merlin murmured into Arthur's shoulder.

"Does Guias know about you two?" Leon asked.

Merlin looked at Leon and he nodded "Yeah, Guias knows about me and Arthur".

"Is there anything else that we should know about?" Percival asked.

Merlin nodded and he pulled away from Arthur, he walked into the centre of the room and he looked around he closed his eyes "Bael onbryne" he whispered.

The guards watched in amazement as all of the torches in the all lit two at a time going from the back of the room to the doors. They then all looked at Merlin and Merlin turned to look at them, the guards looked at Arthur and they saw the prince smile at Merlin.

"I have never used my power to harm an innocent. I have always used it to protect Arthur and Camalot" Merlin sighed.

"I always knew that there was something different about you, Merlin" Gwaine walked over to Merlin "But you will always be my friend" he placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin smiled at Gwaine "Thanks, Gwaine."

"If the day ever comes that I have to protect you... I will" Gwaine promised.

"I need you all to swear to me, that you will do whatever it takes to protect Merlin if I cannot" Arthur sighed.

Merlin walked over to Arthur and he hugged him "I won't let anything happen to you. I will always protect you".

Arthur hugged Merlin "But who has been protecting you?"

Merlin kissed Arthur "My life is not important".

Gwaine and the Knights all stepped forward "We swear to protect Merlin if you cannot" they all said in unison.

Arthur placed his hand on the back of Merlin's head "Never think that your life is not important. It is because of you that I can be with you today and that Camalot is stronger".

"You will be the greatest king Camalot will ever have" Merlin whispered.

"And you will be the greatest sorcerer to have ever lived" Arthur whispered.

After a few minutes, Merlin and Arthur walked to the courtyard with the knights and Merlin sat on the grass as Arthur and the Knights trained. Merlin did not have to hold a shield or do anything but sit and watch as the knights trained. He was very happy to just watch as Arthur did his thing and he smiled when the prince looked at him. Being Arthur's secret was not such a bad thing to be.


	4. Sweet smelling and nerve calming

A whole week had passed and it was two days until the tournament. Merlin was busy with work and he was racing all over the place to deliver medicines on Guias's behalf. Uther had made sure that Agravaine felt at home in the palace. He felt too much at home.

Agravaine just so happened to be walking past Merlin when the boy was on his last errand. "Such a waste of space".

Merlin stopped dead in his tracks when the sensation of eyes burning through his skull hit him hard. Merlin turned to look Agravaine in the eyes, his vision wobbling.

The snake tilted his head ever so slightly and smirked evilly, "Stupid piece of filth, scared of a real man, are you now?"

Merlin felt his blood run cold as the wicked man turned and walked of painfully slow. However, Merlin had no time to question as he shook it all off and hurried to finish his last errand, he needed to see Arthur after all. After Merlin had finished he was panicking since he was ten minutes late to see Arthur. The warlock ran down the halls towards the prince's room. Upon arriving the door flew open, and an arm grabbed Merlin by the collar and pulled him inside the room. The door was slammed shut and Merlin was thrown up against it.

Arthur ground himself against the warlock who groaned. "Are all warlocks this late?" Arthur joked before he started to nibble on Merlin's earlobe.

Merlin groaned "Sorry. I couldn't get away earlier".

Arthur pulled back "Don't worry about it. I have missed you all a day" he then started at Merlin's lips.

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and he kissed the prince back "Show me how much you've missed me".

"It would be my pleasure" Arthur whispered...

Merlin woke up the next day, he looked around and he realised that he was in Arthur's bed. His was body bare and Arthur nowhere to be found, He pulled the sheets up to cover his chest and he moved his hair away from his eyes. He was confused but he panicked when he remembered that it was the day before the tournament.

"I need to find Arthur" Merlin told himself and he was about to wrap himself up in the covers when the door opened. Fear rose in the warlock as he expected the worst. Merlin shut his eyes tightly and he held his breath...

"Are you still asleep or something?" a familiar voice asked.

Merlin's eyes flew open to find Gwaine looking quite confused. The warlock let out a relieved groan and collapsed back on the bed.

Gwaine laughed, "Arthur told me to make sure no one walked in on you while you were sleeping. I never break my promises".

Merlin smiled and nodded, "Thank you".

Gwaine shook his head, "No need for that. Here, I had Leon bring some of your clothes up here".

Merlin took his clothes and he had a bath, he then got dressed before he ran off to find Arthur with the help of Gwaine.

Arthur was pacing around the empty throne room, he was agitated, stressed, worried and scared. He looked up when the door opened and he saw merlin.

Merlin had expectation to see a happy Arthur. That was not the case.

"The tournament is tomorrow!" Arthur exclaimed.

Merlin sat down and he watched as Arthur paced back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Merlin watched, unsure on how to comfort his prince. Merlin let out a sigh and then walked up to Arthur, grabbing him by the collar and then pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Arthur was bewildered at first but soon melted and added his own passion into the mix. When they pulled away for air Merlin rested his forehead against Arthur's and smiled, "Everything will be alright... I'll make sure of it".

Arthur nodded and pulled his lover into another heated kiss. "Whatever happens... the knights will protect you. I will not leave you unprotected".

"Nothing's going to happen and you are not going to leave me. You will win this tournament and I will kiss you when we are alone afterwards" Merlin promised.

"I need you to be there tomorrow. Even if you have to be my servant, I just need you there" Arthur admitted.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else" Merlin smiled.

Arthur smiled and he kissed Merlin again. He was pulled into a hug and he held onto Merlin, he sighed as he breathed in Merlin's scent. He relaxed and he melted against Merlin "You smell nice".

Merlin smiled "I woke up and had a bath".

"Have you eaten anything?" Arthur asked as he pulled back from his hug with Merlin.

"I didn't have time to eat breakfast, I just needed to find you to wish you luck" Merlin answered.

"Help yourself to any thing over there" Arthur nodded at the table where a plate of food was.

"But that's your lunch" Merlin looked at Arthur.

"I know, and it is now yours. I order you to eat something" Arthur firmly said.

Merlin nodded and he walked over to the table. He picked up the apple and a piece of bread and he started to eat.

Arthur walked over and he wrapped his arms around Merlin's chest "I'm just trying to look after you."

"I know. Thank you" Merlin tilted his head back to look at Arthur.

Arthur lowered his head and he kissed Merlin "What would happen to you if something happens to me?"

Merlin stood up and he grabbed Arthur's tunic, he pushed the prince down onto the chair that he had just been sat on and then he straddled Arthur's lap. Merlin wrapped one arm around Arthur's neck and he placed his other hand on the prince's chest "Nothing is going to happen to you. I have never let anyone harm you and I will always protect you".

Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist and he kissed the warlock "And I will always protect you".

Merlin hugged Arthur and he sighed "I know how to look after myself".

"At least one of us does" Arthur joked.

Merlin smiled "Don't be so down about yourself, you're destined to be great and I will be at your side until the end" he promised.

"You are very wise for a nineteen year old" Arthur complimented.

"And you are very brave for a twenty two year old" Merlin nuzzled into Arthur's neck.

Arthur rubbed his hands up and down Merlin's back, as they hugged and he smiled because he knew that Merlin was right.


	5. Pool of passion and magic

It was midday, Uther was sat on his throne, watching as Merlin poured Arthur some water. There was something going on right in front of him that was hidden from his eyes.

Arthur was acting strangely, there was no shouting at Merlin or mean words that would surely sting the boy.

Uther's eyes narrowed on his son as his eyes gazed at Merlin in a loving way. The king grunted angrily before clearing his throat for Merlin to refill his cup. Anger got the better of him and he drank the entire goblet and threw the empty chunk of metal at Merlin who, luckily dodged it.

"Pick that up, boy! And then serve me the meat!", Uther ordered.

Merlin made no complaint as he picked up the goblet and served the king food. "Anything else, sire?" Merlin asked quietly.

Uther shook his head, he found it hard to be angry at the boy, despite having deep hatred for the fact he held the affection of his son.

Agravaine put his foot out to trip Merlin up. And he smiled evilly as Merlin walked passed him and tripped over.

Merlin fell into the floor and he hissed in pain when he hit the hard flooring. Bruise added to the list.

Arthur winced at the sound of Merlin hitting the floor. He fought the natural reaction to run over and embrace Merlin. But he did nothing.

Uther sighed as Merlin stood up and walked off, but his glare hardened when he caught the eyes of his son which were like daggers cutting through his skull.

The king cleared his throat and stood up, "I am feeling too tired to be here at this moment, I shall retire to my chambers".

Arthur suddenly looked happy, as the other servants left to inform the cook and to retrieve anything else that Arthur might like to eat. Agravaine also left and went back to his own chambers. Leaving Merlin and Arthur alone.

Merlin was grabbed by the arm and pulled behind a drape, before his lips connected with Arthur's.

The king turned and peered through the door, but he could not see his son or the servant. Uther shook his head and left.

Arthur and Merlin's passionate kissing quickly became heated, and Merlin pushed Arthur up against a wall. The Prince held onto Merlin's hips and the ebony haired man kissed him.

Arthur pulled back and he looked at Merlin "I hate it when my people treat you like that. You weren't hurt were you?"

"I'm alright. It is just a bruise" Merlin answered.

"It's not fair on you" Arthur stated.

"I'm just a servant. I don't matter like those that are noble" Merlin sighed.

"No. You are far more important than any noble. You're very important to me" Arthur smiled.

Merlin smiled and he kissed Arthur "And you are important to me" he whispered.

Arthur let the warlock take control, and he laid on the floor with Merlin straddling his legs. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"Yes" Merlin used his magic to lock all of the doors and windows, before he sound proofed the throne room. He then leaned down and he kissed Arthur, he cradled the prince's face in his hands and Arthur let his hands wander over Merlin's figure. The prince found that Merlin being on top was really quite arousing.

Merlin was walking to Guias's chambers when he heard footsteps behind him, he used his magic to find out who was following him. He realised that it was Agravaine and he sighed, he knew that Arthur's uncle was very smug and that he had an angry nature.

Agravaine knew that Merlin was Arthur's servant and he knew that Merlin was just a boy. He was an easy target. "Shrimp! Stop right there!" he ordered.

Merlin stopped in his tracks and he turned around to face Agravaine "Is there something that I can help you with?"

Agravaine walked up to Merlin and he looked the servant up and down, Merlin did not have a strong build compared to Arthur or the knights "How long have you worked as Arthur's servant?"

"Two years." Merlin answered.

"How old are you?" Agravaine asked.

"I am nineteen. I came to Camelot when I was seventeen" Merlin answered.

"So you are a boy?" Agravaine walked in a circle around Merlin.

"Yeah I guess I am." Merlin was nervous but he kept a straight face.

"Does Arthur know that his servant could easily be killed by an assassin?" Agravaine asked.

"I know how to fight with a sword. I'm not as defenceless as I was when I first became Arthur's servant" Merlin turned around to face Agravaine.

"What do you fear?" Agravaine go up in Merlin's face.

Merlin did not answer and he looked past Agravaine, he saw Gwaine and he smiled "I have to go. I have duties to attend to" he walked past Agravaine and he walked over to Gwaine "Hey, Gwaine".

"Ah, Merlin... just the man that I was looking for" Gwaine put his arm around Merlin's shoulders.

Meanwhile, Agravaine watched as Merlin walked away and he felt a hatred for the servant "Watch out, Merlin. Being Arthur's servant will not keep you safe all of the time" he then turned and he walked away.

Gwaine was walking with merlin and he looked around to make sure that they were alone. He the turned to Merlin "How long have you and lover boy been together?"

"Not long. Since his twenty second birthday" Merlin shrugged.

"Whoa hang on a second... you and Arthur have been sleeping together for a year?" Gwaine unintentionally said in a loud voice.

"Sshhh! Keep your voice down" Merlin shushed. "Yes I have been seeing Arthur for a year" he whispered.

"You really are amazing at keeping secrets." Gwaine smiled.

"It's a talent" Merlin smiled.

Merlin and Gwaine laughed before Merlin went to assist Guias. The day felt like it was dragging along forever, and Merlin was bored. Guias finished his work and then Merlin was sent to the throne room to work.

The door opened and Arthur immediately cheered up when he saw his warlock walk in. He wished that he could jump up and embrace Merlin, but his love for Merlin had to remain a secret because he knew that Merlin would be put in danger if the wrong person (Uther) found out.

Uther was sat on his throne, chatting amongst his council. "Boy! Wine!" he ordered Merlin to serve some drinks.

As much as the warlock disliked it, he had to do as he was told. Merlin gave everyone there drinks and then stood next to the other servants lined up in case he was required. He looked at Arthur and he saw that the prince was bored, he connected their minds together and he smirked 'How are you holding up there?'

'I am bored out of my mind. I wish that you could save me' Arthur thought.

'So do I. Just hang tight for the rest of the meeting' Merlin thought.

'Alright. I love you' Arthur thought.

'I love you too' Merlin thought before he disconnected their minds.

The king took a big gulp from his goblet and then he shook his head, "In conclusion... magic is the root of all evil. The day that magic is extinct is the say that the safety of all can be granted". Uther stated his opinion.

Agravaine hurriedly nodded, "Yes, I too agree, my friend. The pool of evil that magic possesses... has no floor".

Everyone in the council nodded in agreement. Except for Arthur who sat there quietly, he wished that he could do something about Merlin being there.

Agravaine laughed and he nodded at Merlin, "I had no idea you liked scrawny boys like him serving you!"

Uther laughed, "He plays the part of a fool quite nicely. Plus it is quite enjoyable to watch him trip over himself when you yell at him". He then threw a plate at Merlin, the boy jumped and he stumbled back into the wall.

Arthur sat up and he almost rushed over to Merlin. Almost.

Merlin wanted the ground to swallow him up, he wanted to be anywhere else but stuck in the throne room. He would rather be mucking out the stables or being pelted with rotten vegetables.

"Merlin may be a simple fool, but he is a loyal servant and he deserves respect" Arthur argued.

The council members laughed and Uther shot a look of disapproval to Arthur. The prince shifted uncomfortably and he tried not to look at Merlin.

"Ha! May I put him to the test to see for myself how much of a fool he is?" Agravaine asked.

Uther nodded "Permission granted".

Agravaine turned around and he threw he threw a cup at Merlin "Shrimp! Refill!" He shouted.

Merlin ran over and he refilled the horrid creature's cup, he returned to where he had been stood without any trouble.

Agravaine looked disappointed as he glanced back at the king, "He does not appear to fear me".

Uther smirked, "Because he knows who his king is and who is not".

Arthur had been biting his lip in anger at how Merlin was being treated. He felt relieved that his father's words had shut the brute up temporarily.

However, Merlin knew that it was just beginning. So he mentally readied himself for the next wave of harassment that would soon come from the demon's mouth.

After many refills of wine later, the king became drunk as well as bored. Arthur had stopped drinking way before the other council members and he was very bored. But the prince noticed that Merlin seemed to be taking more care than usual, he realised that Merlin was trying in not to mess up because he might be bullied by the council members because of him being a 'fool'.

Uther stared at Merlin for a while before turning to Arthur with a smirk, "I think your servant needs some discipline, Arthur. Go ahead and scold him!"

Arthur looked at Merlin apologetically before saying, "Merlin... re-polish my armour, take my sword to be sharpened and clean my chamber pot!"

Merlin pulled a face at the last bit but knew Arthur didn't mean it so made his way to the doors.

"And do not screw up!" Arthur yelled to Merlin.

"Come on, Arthur!", Uther exclaimed, "You have to be more physical than that! Scold your servant for being the fool that he is! Throw something at him or hit him!"

Arthur spun around to stare at his father but the expression he met was not one to argue with. He looked back at Merlin, wondering what to do. There was no other choice, both prince and warlock knew that. Arthur sighed and picked up his empty goblet, seeing how it was the lightest thing at the time, and readied himself to throw it at the poor warlock.

Merlin hung his head and closed his eyes shut. 'Just get it over with' he telepathically said to Arthur.

'I'm so sorry, Merlin' Arthur thought.

The goblet soared and made an impact on Merlin's leg. There was a sickening thud and Merlin took a sharp gasp of breath. 'Didn't hurt' he telepathically said to Arthur.

'Sorry.' Arthur wanted to race over and comfort his lover but he knew better, "Now go and do what I asked!", he said instead, with a wink.

Merlin gave a bow and continued out the room, Uther's council laughing in his absence. 'Sometimes I wonder how I put up with it all' he thought. He then made his way to Arthur's chambers and he used magic to complete all of his 'Inconvenient' chores.

Arthur hurried to his room where Merlin was waiting. He quickly opened the door and ran in to hug Merlin who winced in pain. "I'm sorry!", he cried into Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin stroked Arthur's hair and he kissed the prince's head, "It's alright, you didn't have a choice".

"But you got hurt because of me!", Arthur continued to sob.

Merlin broke free of Arthur's hug and tilted the prince's head, "Not because of you... because of your father. I love you and you love me, that's all that matters in my eyes". Merlin kissed Arthur before he could say otherwise and the prince melted against his lips.

When they broke away for air Arthur was smirking, "You really are too good for this world".

Merlin smiled, "I know, count yourself lucky I chose to stay", he joked.

Arthur kissed Merlin as he pulled him over to the bed.

Later that night...

Merlin and Arthur were lying in Arthur's bed, their bodies were bare and they were snuggled up against each other. Arthur had his arm around the warlock, Merlin had his head on Arthur's shoulder and his hand on the prince's chest.

"The pool of evil that magic possesses... has no floor", Arthur impersonated Agravaine which gained a laugh from Merlin "More like a pool of big-headedness".

With one last kiss, the couple cuddled into each other and fell asleep. Merlin lay on Arthur's chest and Arthur held the warlock protectively in his arms. Arthur still felt guilty for Merlin being humiliated by the council and Uther, he hated the fact that Merlin had just taken it all and that he was so forgiving of Arthur. How could Merlin be so trusting of the prince when the king had ordered Arthur to 'scold' Merlin? How could Merlin still want to be this close to the prince?


	6. The tournament

Merlin woke up and he smiled when he looked over his shoulder and he saw that Arthur was there. He gazed out of the window and then he remembered that it was the day of the torment. He sighed before he rolled onto his other side and he started to gently shake Arthur awake.

"Arthur. Arthur, wake up" Merlin said as he shook Arthur.

Arthur stirred from his sleep and he opened one eye before he closed it "Merlin, I love you but you know that I hate mornings".

Merlin stopped shaking Arthur "Why don't I make them more enjoyable for you then?" He then leaned in close and he started to kiss Arthur.

Arthur kissed Merlin back and he smiled "That worked," he said as he opened his eyes.

Merlin smiled "I knew that it would".

"I still hate mornings" Arthur stated but then he stroked back Merlin's hair "But I love waking up and seeing you next to me".

"That doesn't happen that often does it? I wish that it could happen every day" Merlin admitted.

"Me too. Hopefully, when I'm king we won't have to hide our love" Arthur said and he held Merlin's hand.

Merlin held onto Arthur's hand "Yeah. That would be a dream come true".

"You're my dream come true" Arthur smiled softly at Merlin.

Merlin smiled "And you're mine".

They got out of bed and Merlin got dressed as Arthur struggled with his belt.

"Come here" Merlin walked over to Arthur.

"I'm not fat!" Arthur exclaimed.

"I never said that you were" Merlin stated before he took Arthur's belt and he walked over to the prince's desk. He grabbed a knife and he made a small hole in the leather, he then handed it back to Arthur "Here you go".

Arthur took his belt and he fastened it around his waist "Thank you".

Merlin then helped Arthur put his armour on. He used his magic to conjure up some food and water for Arthur and the prince sat down to eat. He was about to walk away, but the prince grabbed his waist and pulled him down to sit on his lap "Arthur, what are you doing?"

"Sharing my delicious breakfast with you. You need to eat something" Arthur stated.

Merlin smiled and Arthur passed him a sausage whilst he ate the bread. Merlin and Arthur both shared the cheese and they drank the water. They picked at the fruit and then they walked out of Arthur's chambers to make their way outside to where the tournament was going to be held.

The tournament was hectic, everyone was racing about and Merlin could not find his lover. He was panicked as he wanted to wish him good luck and maybe even give him a kiss before he had to fight. What Merlin didn't know was that Arthur had been following him for quite some time with a big smirk on his face as the warlock frantically hunted down the prince. After half an hour Arthur decided that he had tortured his lover enough and tapped on his shoulder. Merlin turned and grinned as Arthur pulled him aside and hugged him. The warlock returned the favour but added a kiss as well.

Arthur grinned and he kissed Merlin back before, he pulled away and said, "Wish me luck?"

Merlin nodded frantically as he found himself speechless, he then followed the prince out to the tournament. He handed Arthur his shield and Arthur mounted his horse, Merlin then handed Arthur his Jousting Lance. Arthur gave Merlin a wink before he put his helmet on.

Merlin smirked to himself as he walked over to stand with the knights. All of the Knights looked at Merlin and they all smiled, they loved to see that Merlin was happy and Arthur was in a good mood more often because he was with Merlin.

Everyone looked at Uther and the king stood up, the king raised his arms and everyone bowed.

"People of Camelot! On this day Prince Arthur Pendragon will be joust against Lord Agravaine de Bois. The winner will be awarded with a golden ring worth forty denariu." Uther announced.

Arthur smirked to himself 'I shall win that ring for Merlin' he thought.

Agravaine mounted his horse and he put his helmet on.

Merlin was already really worried for Arthur, he used his magic to telepathically communicate with the prince 'Please be careful'.

'I'm always careful. I love you' Arthur said back to Merlin.

'I love you too. Good luck' Merlin then disconnected their minds so that Arthur could concentrate.

"He's going to be fine, Merlin" Gwaine whispered.

"I know, I'm just worried that he might get hurt" Merlin whispered.

"Arthur can handle a small cut or some bruises. As long as you're not hurt" Leon whispered.

Merlin smiled "It's the same from where I am."

"In red we have Prince Arthur" Uther stated.

The crowd cheered and everyone clapped.

"In blue, we have Lord Agravaine" Uther stated.

No one clapped or made a noise. This annoyed Agravaine because the people loved Arthur.

"1... 2... 3... let the event begin!" Uther decreed.

Merlin bit his knuckles as the jousting began and he watched as Arthur rode his horse towards Agravaine and Agravaine did the same. He sighed with relief that Arthur was not hit but he tensed up again when the two men turned around. Arthur and Agravaine charged at each other again and they were both hit by each other's jousting lance. Arthur rode over to one side of the jousting arena and he dismounted from his horse and Merlin walked over to him. Merlin handed Arthur his sword and then the prince took off his helmet.

"Show off" Merlin smiled.

Arthur smiled at Merlin and then he walked over to where Agravaine was.

Merlin walked back over to stand with the knights, but he felt that evil was nearby.

The crowd want wild as Agravaine and Arthur started to fight. The fight lasted a few minutes before Agravaine fell onto his back and Uther proclaimed Arthur as the winner. A servant was sent down to present the golden ring to Arthur and the prince put it on. He would give it to Merlin later on.

Whilst the crowd cheered for Prince Arthur, a man with a hood on made his way to the ropes. Merlin saw the man and he used his magic to hack into the man's thoughts.

'Enjoy it while it lasts, Arthur. Pretty soon this knife will be in your back' the man thought to himself.

Merlin's eyes widened and he started to push past the knights, Arthur was unaware that an assassin had started to run up behind him. Merlin ran to protect Arthur but he had not let himself think as he held his hands out at the would-be assassin.

"Forp fleoge!" Merlin shouted.

The assassin was thrown back and he hit the ground.

"Arthur, get behind me" Merlin stepped out in front of Arthur.

The assassin stood up and he threw his dagger at Arthur.

"Culter, ic pe hate!" Merlin shouted.

The dagger stopped a meter away from Arthur and Merlin. The knife fell onto the floor but the assassin used magic to cause an unseen force to cut Merlin across the cheek.

The assassin's eyes went gold as he aimed his next attack at Merlin. "Ablinn du; forlæt du nu!"

Merlin was thrown back and he hit the hard ground. He groaned before he looked at the assassin "Astrice!" Merlin shouted and the assassin was thrown back.

The assassin was knocked unconscious when he hit the ground.

Merlin stood up and he looked at Arthur, he then saw the worried look on Arthur's face and he realised who else was watching.

Uther stood up and he looked at Merlin "Guards, arrest the sorcerer!" He commanded as he pointed at Merlin.

Uther's guards drew their swords and they started to walk towards Merlin.

"Shit" Merlin muttered under his breath. He knew that if he fought back then people would think that he was dangerous.

"No!" Arthur ran forwards and he stood in front of Merlin "He saved my life, father! You must reconsider!"

"Arthur, step aside!" Uther ordered.

"I will not! Merlin saved my life! He's not evil!" Arthur shouted. "Merlin has always been a loyal servant! He would never harm anyone!"

Leon and Arthur's guards arrested the would-be assassin, but they were very worried about Merlin.

Arthur reached behind his back and he grabbed Merlin's hand. He felt Merlin squeeze his hand and he looked back up at Uther "Please, father! Show mercy!"

Uther felt sick at how close Arthur was to Merlin and he hated Merlin for being a sorcerer "Cease the boy!" He ordered.

"No! Merlin!" Arthur yelled as Merlin was pulled away by the guards "Let him go!"

Merlin was frightened and he had tears in his eyes as he looked at Arthur "It's alright, Arthur. It will be alright!"

The guards then forced Merlin to look up at Uther. The king glared at the young man and he felt sick that he had not seen what Merlin was.

"This evil shall receive ten lashes, before he is burnt on the stake for his crimes!" Uther decreed.

"No!" Arthur tried to run to Merlin but two guards held him back.

Merlin was crying as the guards dragged him away.

Arthur continued to yell Merlin's name and for Uther to spare Merlin.

After being dragged through the village, Merlin was thrown into the darkest dungeon in Camelot. The guards chained Merlin's wrists to a wall and they tied a cloth over his mouth to gag him. They then locked the door and they left the dungeons.

Merlin sat next to the wall and he cried, he had protected Arthur for years and he was going to be killed because of his loyalty. He only had the rats for company, the only company that he wanted was Arthur and to be in the safety of the prince's arms.

Arthur paced around the throne room and he had his arms crossed. Merlin did not deserve the fate that Uther had condemned him to and Arthur knew it. He heard the doors opened and he looked up, he glared at Uther as the king walked over to the throne. "Merlin has done nothing wrong. He is a good man and he does not deserve the agony that you have condemned him to!" He yelled at Uther.

"He has been proven of the crime of sorcery. The law states that those who commit the crime of magic shall be punished by death. And rightfully so, who knows what kind of enchantment he could have cast upon you or this kingdom" Uther sat down on his throne.

"Merlin would never harm an innocent person. He has always protected me and saved me! He drank poison for god's sake!" Arthur shouted.

"He attacked a man" Uther argued.

"Merlin was protecting me from an assassin that wanted to stick a dagger into my back! Surely you must be grateful to the man that saved your son!"

"I could never be grateful to the evil that was plotting against you and I!" Uther shouted at Arthur "I forbid you from speaking about the sorcerer! I will have you put in the dungeons for the night if you do not obey me!" Uther shouted.

Arthur had an idea, if he was put in the dungeons then maybe he would see Merlin again "I will never forgive you for this! You are the guilty one, not Merlin!" He shouted.

"Guards, arrest prince Arthur. He shall remain in the dungeons until the sorcerer is punished for his crimes!" Uther shouted.

Gwaine and Percival walked over and they grabbed Arthur's arms. Arthur did not struggle so they let him go and they led him to the dungeons.

"What are you playing at, Arthur? I know that you're upset about Merlin, but this is going to the extreme" Gwaine stated.

"I need you to put me in the cell opposite Merlin's. I have to see him" Arthur looked at the two knights.

"Alright. We were going to do that anyway. Leon went to see Merlin earlier, he said that Merlin's chained to a wall and that he's been gagged. He also said that Merlin was crying" Percival explained.

"He doesn't deserve any of this" Arthur stated.

"We know. That's why we've come up with a plan to save him. Guias has agreed to use magic to make himself ill, he will ask for Merlin to heal him and we all know that Uther will not risk the death of the palace physician" Gwaine smirked.

"That's brilliant." Arthur smiled.

Gwaine and Percival led Arthur to the dungeons, and they showed him to the cell that Merlin was in. The prince saw that Merlin was chained up and that he was gagged. He then heard that Merlin was crying.

"Merlin!" Arthur ran over to his love's prison.

Merlin heard Arthur's voice and he looked up, he saw Arthur and he tried to get to the bars of the prison so that he could hold Arthur. But the chains pulled him back and no matter how hard Merlin struggled... he could not get to Arthur. "Mmmppphh!" He tried to say Arthur's name but he could not.

"It's alright. I'm here" Arthur said as a tear ran down his cheek.

Merlin cried harder but he did not try to escape the dungeon.

"Hey, it's alright, Merlin. I'm so sorry that this has happened to you, you don't deserve any of this" Arthur wiped his eyes.

Merlin used magic to telepathically communicate with Arthur 'I'm sorry too. Please don't forget me'.

'We have a plan to get you out. Just hang on. I'll need you to open the door to my cell when I give you the signal' Arthur thought.

'Alright. Leon's already told me the plan, but I'm still terrified that it won't work' Merlin thought.

'It will work. Trust me' Arthur then looked at the knights "Can you open the door so that I can hold him please?" He pleaded.

Gwaine did not hesitate to open the door to the cell, Arthur ran in and he knelt down in front of Merlin. Arthur pulled the cloth away from Merlin's mouth and he kissed the warlock.

Merlin kissed Arthur back and tears ran down his cheeks as Arthur held him "I need to stop saving you. It gets me into a lot of shit" he joked.

Arthur laughed and he kissed Merlin "Thank you for saving my life".

"I don't want any thanks. I just want you to become the king that you're destined to be" Merlin admitted.

"And I'll do that with you at my side. You will not die at the hands of my father" Arthur promised.

After a few minutes, Arthur's guards eventually said that his time was up or people would get suspicious.

"I don't want to leave you" Arthur stroked Merlin's cheek with his thumb.

"I'm scared, Arthur" Merlin admitted as he trembled.

Arthur saw that Merlin was trembling and he hugged his warlock "It is going to be alright. You have my word".

Merlin hid his face in Arthur's chest and he let his tears fall "I trust you".

The prince reluctantly gave Merlin one last kiss and hug to say goodbye. Arthur gently tied the gag around Merlin's mouth, and he hugged him again before taking his leave, his hand stroked the warlock's cheek as he did.

Merlin sniffed and used telepathy to say 'I love you'.

This brought Arthur close to tears, as he nodded and went to his own cell. The night continued with Arthur soothing his lover until they both drifted off into painful slumber


	7. Uther's judgement

Arthur woke up to the sounds of metal clanging, and he saw that Merlin was being dragged out of his cell. "Merlin! No!", Arthur shouted at the guards angrily.

Merlin turned and used telepathy, 'Arthur...'

The prince shook his head frantically, 'Merlin, let me out'

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the cell door flew open, allowing Arthur to charge out and tackle the guards. One guard took on Arthur as the two struggled for victory. The other guard held Merlin back, watching him warily, he was scared of Merlin but also knew he was innocent, the combination of both ensured the warlock no pain from him. Arthur was getting angrier by the second as he yelled out death threats at the guards.

Gwaine entered the dungeons, sweat covering his brow as he pointed at Merlin, "Guias has fallen ill, the king has requested that Merlin heal him".

Arthur ceased his retaliation, the guards released Merlin who ran into Arthur's arms. Arthur tugged the warlocks gag off and kissed him.

"I love you", Merlin choked through tears.

"I love you too". Arthur held Merlin close.

Gwaine waited patiently with a worried expression.

"What is it?", Arthur asked.

Gwaine gulped "Your father has said that he'll reconsider Merlin's punishment if the healing is a success but... I'm wondering if it'll be worse".

Merlin sniffled, "Most likely", he whimpered into Arthur's red tunic.

Arthur stroked Merlin's head, "Don't worry, I'll protect you".

Merlin and Arthur were led down to the room, in which Guias lay on a bed in a sickly condition due to a supposedly failed remedy that turned into poison. However, before they could enter, Arthur was told to stay put outside the room for 'Safety measures'. The couple hugged and kissed before Merlin was forced into the room by himself.

Guias looked up at Merlin and smiled, the room was empty so he could talk freely, "Merlin, you fool! Do you know how much trouble you have caused?"

Merlin smiled slightly and sniffed, "Yeah, I guess I could have been more discreet, huh?"

Guias shook his head, "Too late now I guess, Hurry up and heal me and I'll tell you the next phase of the plan".

Merlin kneeled at the bed and began to heal Guias with his magic, "What's the plan?"

"After you have healed me the king will spare you death, but most likely torture you, humiliate you and use you as nothing more than a worthless slave... he may try to cut off your hands", Guias explained and Merlin gulped.

"So what do we do?" Merlin asked, his hands quivering.

"All I need you to do is not fight back, do as they say, when the time comes you will know what to do", Guias stated as the healing process came to an end.

Merlin stood and so did Guias, they walked out the room, but they were greeted by not only the guards but Uther too.

Uther examined Guias and nodded, "You will no longer face death... however, your crimes still need punishment. Instead of your life... I shall take your hands!"

Arthur burst out at his father in rage "No!"

But it was no use as Merlin was dragged away to the courtyard; where many people were gathered around a platform with a table and chair on it.

Arthur was fighting against his father's guards who was holding him back, "Merlin!

Merlin sniffed, tears falling fast despite trying to hold them back, 'It's okay', he said telepathically. The warlock was sat down and his arms were held down onto the table.

Uther raised his hands and the once loud chatter died down, "This man has committed the crime of witchcraft, he has saved a life and therefore will not die today, instead we shall take his hands so that he cannot dwell in such dark manners again!"

There was an eruption of shouts of anger and joy, Arthur's protests amongst it all. Uther nodded and two men moved to either of Merlin's sides, raising knives to chop his hands off.

Merlin closed his eyes in fear, but he caught a glimpse of Guias's eyes turning gold as he muttered something under his breath.

There were screams and Merlin opened his eyes to find Uther lay on the ground, withering in pain. Women and men were all backing away from someone behind him... the assassin. Merlin gasped as the two men were thrown away from him and he was lifted into the air.

"Put me down!", Merlin yelled but the assassin just laughed.

The fist that was outstretched towards him clenched, Merlin cried out in pain and his body was squeezed.

"Let Merlin go!", Arthur yelled as he and the guards surrounded the assassin.

Guias was pale as he examined the king... he had used magic to make him fall ill.

Merlin thought to himself and quickly realised that this was not the plan. He was not allowed to fight back but he could still do what Guias wanted him too. Merlin's eyes glowed gold and Uther's eyes slowly began to open.

At first, the king was confused but then his face turned red with rage, "What are you doing, witch? Fight back already!"

Merlin immediately obeyed, using his magic to push the assassin back with a whirlwind.

The assassin fell back and the guards ran forth to knock him unconscious and bind him. The guards also ran to Merlin who had fallen to the ground; from his place above them all. Merlin was pulled to his feet and patted down by one guard, whilst another checked him for injuries. This all took the warlock by surprise, but not as much as when Uther stood before him looking guilty.

"You have saved my life and proved yourself to be loyal to the crown, as well as obedient. I shall not punish you for your crimes and instead I will ask you to serve the throne as a healer", Uther said, to which Merlin nodded. The king then made his way back to the palace.

"Merlin!" Arthur ran forwards and he hugged Merlin. He then pulled his warlock into a passionate kiss "I was so worried"

Merlin patted Arthur's back and mouthed a 'thank you' at Gwaine, Guias, Leon and Percival. "Don't let me go".

"Never again" Arthur promised.

The crowd cleared and Arthur jumped off of the platform. The prince then turned and he held his hand out of Merlin, the sorcerer was limping and he had marks around his wrists. Merlin grabbed Arthur's hand and the prince helped him down, they then turned to Guias and the Knights.

"How do you feel, Merlin?" Gwaine asked.

"Sick and sore" Merlin answered.

Arthur then noticed the blood on Merlin's shirt and that there were long tares on the back of his shirt. "Bloody hell!" He shouted as he stepped behind Merlin and he realised that Merlin had already been tortured.

Merlin sighed "I'm alright, Arthur".

"You clearly have not seen your back" Arthur stated.

"I can feel it though" Merlin winced.

"Let's get you back to my chambers. Guias, can you stop his pain?" Arthur asked.

"I will try my best" Guias nodded.

They all walked back into the castle and they walked up to Arthur's chambers. Guias and the knights had brought up some stuff up to help with Merlin's injuries.

"Take your shirt off and lie on the bed, Merlin" Guias instructed.

Merlin pulled what was left of his shirt off and he laid down on the bed. He was in pain but he did not complain because he knew that he had been lucky.

Arthur saw the long slashes on Merlin's back "I am so sorry, Merlin".

Merlin looked at Arthur "I'm fine".

Arthur sat on the bed and he held Merlin's hand "I will not let anyone harm you again. When I am king I will lift the law against magic and you will be safe".

Merlin smiled "Thank you".

Guias dressed and bandaged up Merlin's wounds, he then handed Merlin a clean shirt and the warlock sat up.

Arthur stood up and he stormed to the throne room, he pushed the doors open and he stormed over to Uther "He did not deserve any of that!"

Uther sighed "The sorcerer was punished for his crimes. My judgement was fair and just".

"Nothing that you ordered to do to him was fair! He has done nothing but protect me for years, he saved my life and you punished him for it!" Arthur shouted.

"He was punished for more than just the crime of sorcery" Uther stated "I saw the way that you look at him. I know that you have been courting him" he cupped his hand over his mouth.

"You punished Merlin because I love him? It is not his fault that he fell in love with me, I have fallen in love with him and I was the one that should have been punished!" Arthur shouted.

"That is not love! You do not know what love is!" Uther shouted.

"I know my heart and I know that what I feel for Merlin is true! I love him, Father. If you want to punish somebody, punish me!" Arthur shouted.

The doors opened before Uther could say anything. Arthur turned around and he saw that Merlin was stood with Guias. Merlin was very pale and he was unsteady on his feet.

Arthur walked over to Merlin but the warlock collapsed into his arms "Merlin?"

"He has a fever. Possibly due to being starved and tortured" Guias explained.

Arthur scooped Merlin up and he sat down on the floor "Merlin?" He stroked back Merlin's hair.

"I am so sorry for everything" Merlin sniffled.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" Arthur stated.

"He needs food and water, my Lord!" Guias exclaimed.

"Granted" Uther nodded.

Guias grabbed some berries and a cup of water off of the table and he knelt down next to Merlin "Merlin, you need to eat".

Merlin nodded and Guias fed him the berries, before Arthur helped him drink the water.

Arthur then scooped Merlin up and he looked at Uther "I will never forgive you for what you have put him through!" He then carried Merlin out of the throne room and back to his chambers "From now on I promise that I will protect you no matter what".

Merlin smiled and he rested his head on Arthur's chest "That's one less job for me then" he smiled.

Arthur smiled and he carried Merlin over to the bed "You can stay with me tonight if you want".

"Uther will murder me in my sleep" Merlin winced.

"No, he won't. Because the doors will be locked and I will be holding you" Arthur stated.

Merlin smiled and he kissed Arthur's chest "Be gentle with me".

"I swear that I'll be gentle when I hold you" Arthur promised.

That night Merlin used magic to prepare Arthur's bath and the prince smiled "Will you manage washing yourself tonight? I can't move that much".

"I'll manage. Come on" Arthur then picked Merlin up.

Merlin had his arms around Arthur's neck and he was confused "What are you doing?"

"You need a bath too" Arthur answered. He carried Merlin over to a chair and he undressed the warlock, he then carried Merlin over to the bath and he helped him into the tub. Arthur undressed before he stepped into the bath and Merlin laid back against his chest "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, the water is helping with the pain" Merlin answered.

Arthur gently washed Merlin before he washed himself. He then climbed out of the bath and Merlin used magic to dry him before he got dressed. Arthur then helped Merlin out of the bath and Merlin pulled on some trousers to sleep in. Arthur helped Merlin over to the bed, he then locked the doors and windows before he laid down beside Merlin. The warlock rested his head on the prince's chest and Arthur held him, they fell asleep not so long after. It had been a very long day.

Merlin flinched when he heard a knock at Arthur's chamber door. He momentarily forgot about the wounds on his back and he cried out in pain and in shock when he felt the sharp sting.

Arthur woke up and he looked at the warlock "What happened?"

Merlin hissed in pain "I woke up when I heard a knock at the door and I flinched. I pressed down on my back" he closed his eyes tightly.

Arthur hugged the warlock to assure him everything was alright, he held Merlin for a moment before the warlock calmed down. He then heard a knock at the door "Won't be a minute", he said before he got up.

Upon opening the door, Arthur found one of the king's guards waiting outside. He recognised the man as one of the knights that had arrested Merlin only two days ago, he looked at the knight with a dark look in his eyes and he gritted his teeth.

"Yes?", Arthur said with his unimpressed, usual princely expression.

The knight smiled slightly before he answered, "The king has called upon his healer".

Arthur winced at the way Merlin was being referred to as an object, he was also annoyed at how Uther had referred to Merlin as 'His healer'. Merlin was not a possession and he definitely did not belong to Uther. "Give me two minutes". Arthur closed the door and looked at Merlin with sorry eyes.

"What's wrong?", the warlock asked.

"My father has sent for you. ", Arthur said gently but he did not tell Merlin what the knight had referred to him as.

Merlin sighed, "Okay, I'll see you later then".

Arthur hugged Merlin and he kissed his head, "I will come and find you after practice".

Merlin sniffed and he gave Arthur a kiss on the cheek before he got up and he got dressed. Merlin opened the door and he followed the knight down the corridor to the throne room, where Uther was sat waiting.

"You asked for me, your highness?", Merlin spoke up.

Uther grunted. "I believe I did, a sick noble will arrive today, heal him for me", Uther commanded.

"Yes your highness". Merlin nodded.

A knight stepped forth with long red robes which bore Camelot's golden dragon on the back and front. The neck and sleeves were long and it almost trailed on the floor. There was also a hood to hide Merlin's face.

"Wear this so that the nobleman's men know not to kill you", Uther said before he sighed in boredom.

Merlin knew that the robes were to hide him and not to protect him, Uther did not care about his safety. The man wanted to cut off his hands only a matter of hours ago. But Merlin slipped on the robes, before he positioned himself at a wall behind the throne.

Agravaine walked into the throne room, and he positioned himself at Uther's side, before he turned to examine Merlin, "Huh... I didn't know you allowed women to be a part of your council".

Uther smirked, "It is merely the witch, it saved my life so I shall spare it".

Merlin felt a tinge of pain due to being treated as an object. 'How could this situation get any worse?' he thought to himself.

"The witch resembles a woman, are you sure that the act of sorcery isn't the only secret it's keeping?", Agravaine asked the king who shrugged. "Allow me to check for you", the horrid man reached for Merlin and he pulled his robes up to check his very sacred area.

Merlin was horrified and he froze in shock as Agravaine stared at his intimate region. ' How is Uther allowing this? This is disgusting' he thought.

"Definitely a man", Agravaine stated before he returned to the king with a grin.

Merlin, was embarrassed, as he stood in silence whilst Agravaine glared at him. He just wanted the doors to burst open and for Arthur to run over and hold him. He wanted to break down and cry his eyes out, and as the pain of his wounds hit him... he fought to hold back tears of pain.

Whilst Merlin's anxiety increased, Arthur was training with the knights but he suddenly got the feeling that something was wrong.

"Merlin" Arthur thought out loud and he lowered his sword and shield.

Leon looked at Arthur "What about Merlin?"

Arthur looked at Leon "I just got the feeling that something is wrong. I have the feeling that something's happened to Merlin" He explained.

"How's he managing?" Elyan asked.

Arthur sighed "Not well. One of my father's knights knocked on the door of my chambers this morning and Merlin flinched. He rolled onto his back and I heard him yelp in pain. I held him until he relaxed" the prince answered, he did not have to think twice about going to check on Merlin. Later on.

Gwen walked over and she kissed Lancelot on the cheek "Don't forget to be home for your dinner tonight. Don't be late".

Lancelot smiled "I promise that I will not forget."

Gwen smiled and then she looked at Arthur "How's Merlin?"

"In pain, jumpy and worried about everything" Arthur answered.

"Aww bless him. He struggled a lot yesterday. Especially during the whipping" Gwen sighed.

Arthur had not been able to be there to protect Merlin during his unfair sentence. Merlin had not mentioned any of the day before "What happened?"

The knights all looked at each other and then at the platform in the courtyard. If they had been close enough then they would have seen the dried blood on the wooden planks.

Arthur looked around at the knights and Gwen, he saw the sadness in all of their eyes and on their faces "What happened?"

"The lashes didn't stop at twenty." Gwaine looked at Arthur.

Arthur's eyes widened, and he cupped his hand over his mouth as he placed his other hand on his hip.

"They chained him up, so that he was forced to stand on his tip toes and he had no warning" Lancelot explained as he remembered how horrible Merlin's punishment had been.

"He didn't scream for the first ten but then it got to twelve." Leon glanced around at Arthur, Gwen and the Knights.

"How many lashes did he get?" Arthur asked.

Everyone was silent until Percival spoke.

"Twenty-seven. I have never heard a more agonising sound than Merlin screaming in pain on during the lashing" Leon said with great sorrow.

"He couldn't even get comfort by looking at me" Arthur sniffled.

"He fainted on the last lashing. It was horrendous" Gwen held Lancelot's hand.

"Why didn't he heal himself? Arthur asked.

"We don't know" Elyan answered.

After a long day of healing people and being verbally bullied by both Agravaine and Uther, Merlin returned to Arthur's chamber and he immediately tore off the robes, tears streamed down his face. Everything hurt and he was emotionally wounded from earlier. Merlin curled up into a ball on the bed and he cried long and hard.

Arthur arrived at his chamber after failing to seek out the warlock, he was stricken with terror when he found his warlock bawling his eyes out whilst curled up on the bed. "Merlin? What's wrong?", Arthur asked though he already knew the answer to that, "Was it my father?"

Merlin meekly nodded and Arthur pulled him into a hug. "A-Agravaine said that I looked like a girl and he pulled up the robe that Uther had told me to wear", Merlin explained.

Arthur was in a state of shock, he rubbed Merlin's upper arm and he stroked his hair.

"He looked at my... my..." Merlin cried harder as his anxiety increased and he started to hyperventilate.

Arthur shushed Merlin and he hugged the warlock tighter, but he was careful of Merlin's back, "Sshh It's okay. I'm sorry that happened to you".

Merlin buried his face into Arthur's chest and he continued to cry "It's all my fault. I should have been more careful at the tournament".

Arthur was in shock that Uther had allowed for Agravaine to victimise Merlin "No it is not. None of this is your fault".

Arthur managed to calm Merlin down after a few minutes, the warlock fell asleep in his arms because he was exhausted. Arthur laid Merlin down onto the bed and he tucked the warlock in. The prince marched to the throne room and he pushed open the doors with all of his strength. Arthur saw Uther, Agravaine and all of the Knights.

"You're barbaric!" Arthur shouted.

Uther looked at Arthur "That's a disgraceful accusation to make, Arthur! What cause do you have?!" he shouted.

"You ordered for Merlin to be whipped twenty-seven times and you let Agravaine humiliate him! Why does Merlin make you so angry!? Merlin has done nothing wrong!" Arthur shouted and he shot a dark look at Agravaine.

All of Arthur's knights were in shock and they all wanted to go and see Merlin, to make sure that their friend was alright.

"It was a harmless joke. No harm was done to it. It just looks more like a woman so I made sure that it wasn't keeping any more secrets" Agravaine laughed as he referred to Merlin as an object.

"You're disgusting! He has a name! Merlin Emrys and one day he will show everyone just how powerful he is!" Arthur yelled before h stormed out of the throne room. He turned around when he heard his name being called and he saw all of his knights.

"Can we see Merlin? We want to make sure that our friend is alright" Leon explained.

Arthur nodded "One of you fetch Guias. Merlin's wounds are not healing and he's in pain all of the time" he remembered the look of agony that he had seen on Merlin's face that morning and he grimaced at the memory.

"I'll get Guias. I shouldn't be long" Elyan walked off to find Guias.

Arthur and the Knights walked to his chambers and they walked in, they saw that Merlin was lying awake in bed and Arthur walked over to make sure that Merlin was alright. The prince climbed onto the bed and he laid down on his side to face the warlock, he stroked Merlin's dark hair and the young man softly smiled at him.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked upon seeing the look of concern in Arthur's eyes.

"I know that you were whipped twenty-seven times yesterday. I know that none of your injuries have started to heal" Arthur said in a gentle manner.

Merlin sighed "It was worse because I couldn't see you. It was so painful".

Arthur pulled Merlin into a hug "I'm sorry that the last few days have been so bad for you."

The knights watched as Merlin was embraced by the prince, and they saw that Arthur was being as gentle as possible. Guias arrived after a few minutes with Elyan, the physician walked over to the bed and he looked at Merlin.

"Merlin, can I check your injuries please?" Guias asked.

Merlin sat up and he pulled his shirt off, he winced when he felt the pain from all of the long slits on his back "Why aren't they healing?"

Arthur was horrified when he saw the state that Merlin had been left in, he cupped his hand over his mouth and he stared at Merlin's back.

Merlin felt eyes on him so he closed his eyes and hung his head in shame.

Guias cleaned the cuts and then be gently applied a powder to them to help them heal "They are not healing as quickly as I had expected because they are so deep. It's most likely that there will be some scarring." He explained.

Merlin sighed and he opened his eyes "How long before they heal?"

"It could take weeks," Guias answered.

"So I'm going to be in agony for a while then?" Merlin sighed.

Arthur could not stop staring at Merlin's cut covered back, he was sad that he had not been able to protect his warlock the events of today made him feel worse. 'How could anyone want to harm you? You are so kind and so loyal, you are so brave and beautiful' he thought.

Merlin winced and his face scrunched up in pain, he slowly inhaled and exhaled before he looked at Guias "Thank you for everything that you have done for me, Guias".

Guias gently patted Merlin's shoulder and He smiled kindly at the boy, "Get some rest and take it easy, I'll check on you tomorrow".

Guias left and Merlin remained still as Arthur continued to stare at his back. Merlin looked used his magic to find out what Arthur was doing. He then looked at the knights and he saw the sadness in their eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that, Arthur", Merlin said quietly as tears formed in his eyes.

Arthur averted his gaze but his expression remained the same. Sadness and sympathy "I'm sorry", he whispered, "I'm sorry that I let them do that to you".

"It wasn't your fault, stop blaming yourself", Merlin said firmly as he slipped his shirt back on and he hugged the prince, "If I hadn't of done what I did and then go through all of that, we wouldn't be together right now".

Arthur hugged Merlin carefully, and he cherished the fact that he had been gifted with his beautiful warlock. He kissed Merlin's head and he stroked his hair "I will never leave you on your own ever again. I won't let any of what happened to you yesterday or today happen again."

A tear rolled down Merlin's cheek and he sniffled "Thank you".

Arthur smiled "It's no problem".

All the knights smiled slightly to comfort the warlock, whilst Gwaine spoke for all of them, "We'll all be here to support you, Merlin".

The knights all nodded in agreement.

Merlin looked at the knights and he smiled "Thanks, guys".

"No problem. Just come and find me if you need someone to keep you safe" Gwaine Smiled.

"The same goes for the rest of us" Leon smiled kindly at Merlin.

Merlin nodded before he buried he nuzzled into Arthur's neck.

The knights stayed for a few minutes before they all left, the prince and the warlock were on their own. Arthur stroked Merlin's hair and he held his warlock until Merlin was more relaxed. Merlin sniffled and he pulled back from his hug with Arthur.

Arthur kissed Merlin's forehead "You gonna be okay?"

Merlin nodded and he rubbed his tired eyes.

"You tired?", Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded, "Yeah, can you hold me tonight?"

Arthur nodded and he helped the warlock to lie down, before he climbed into the bed and he wrapped his arms around Merlin.

"I love you", Merlin whispered and kissed the prince's lips.

Arthur smiled and he kissed Merlin back, "I love you too".

Merlin fell asleep after a few minutes, whilst Arthur watched over him and gently stroked his hair. Once Arthur was satisfied that Merlin was fast asleep he wrapped his arm around Merlin's waist and he hugged the sorcerer to him.

"I'm so sorry that the last few days have been torture for you. I will always protect you and I will support you for the rest of your life. You have my word" Arthur whispered to the sleeping sorcerer.


	8. Weary and sore

Uther was in his throne room, plotting his next attack on Merlin's sanity, when the warlock in question walked in.

"Did you call for me, your highness?", Merlin asked as he entered.

Uther nodded, "Indeed I did, witch, tell me, besides healing magic, what else can you do?"

Merlin shrugged, "Moving things comes naturally to me, but I can learn all sorts of spells if needs be".

"Can you summon stuff?", Uther asked which earned a quizzical look from the warlock.

"What kind of stuff?" Merlin asked.

Uther shrugged, "Armies?"

Merlin shook his head, "I know some of my kind can conjure up the dead to serve them, but... It is never a good idea to mess with the dead".

Uther sighed deeply, "Then can you strengthen the armies I already have?"

Merlin nodded, "Yes, but it would take all of my magic to quickly, you'd need more of my kind for that".

Uther grunted, "A witch army?", the king snorted.

"It'd be a small one!" Merlin regretted giving him the idea.

The doors opened and Arthur strolled into the throne room, glaring down his father. The prince marched up to Merlin and wrapped his arms around the warlock's shoulders and chest. "Everything alright?", Arthur whispered.

Merlin nodded, "Yeah". He turned his head and he smiled "Are you alright?"

Arthur nodded and he kissed Merlin "I am whenever I see you".

Merlin smiled and he held onto Arthur's arms, he kissed the prince before he turned back to look at Uther.

Uther was aggravated, but he said nothing as Merlin and Arthur stared up at him. "Can you do anything that is impressive?"

"I am the most powerful sorcerer to have ever walked the earth. I can do anything" Merlin answered.

"Is that so?" Uther scoffed.

Merlin's eyes turned gold and he looked at Uther. "You are thinking about how I was tortured two days ago and you are thinking about how much I screamed. You have no remorse and no regret for anything that day and you're thinking about how much you hate magic and how much you despise the fact that Arthur and I are in love. You are also thinking about how the banquet that you're going to have tonight. It is no surprise that I'm not invited. And my love for Arthur is not disgusting" Merlin said without taking his eyes off of Uther.

Uther stared in shock at the warlock "You can read minds?"

Merlin nodded "I can do a lot more than that. I will not help you trap those with magic and I will not help you force them to fight for you. If you want Camelot to be protected then you should open your eyes and see that I have been the one that has been protecting: you, Arthur, the people and all of Camelot from the second that I walked through the gates" he then turned and he walked out of the throne room.

Arthur followed in suit, not wanting to stay behind with Uther. "Merlin?" he called out to Merlin.

Merlin looked over his shoulder and smiled slightly, "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?", Arthur asked and caught up with his warlock.

Merlin nodded but he did not stop walking until he reached Arthur's chamber. As soon as the door was closed Arthur pulled the warlock into a hug, to assure the young man that everything would be alright.

Merlin let a few tears slip, before he pulled away and he smiled, "Thank you", he said and gave Arthur a peck on the cheek.

Just as Arthur was about to return the kiss, the door interrupted them. Arthur sighed and turned to answer the door, "Yes?", he asked impatiently.

"The king wishes to see his witch", Agravaine snickered and Arthur slammed the door shut.

"Let's go, we'll get into trouble otherwise!", Merlin sighed and he opened the door, leaving Arthur to follow.

Uther was waiting with a very intrigued expression on his face. He realised that Merlin had arrived and stood up, "Witch,... I need you to read the minds of my council tomorrow... they have been acting strangely as of yet".

Merlin nodded, "As you wish, your highness".

Uther then grimaced, "Also we need to discuss this witch army."

Merlin shook his head, "If you wish to do such a thing then the sorcerers must need to come willingly, otherwise, your kingdom will be caught up in revenge and rebellion".

Uther nodded, "And where might I find these... sorcerers?"

Merlin shrugged, "I was the only one in my village, so I'd say my kind is pretty much scattered all over the place. But I cannot help you with that, the damage has been done. I will not put anyone in danger, and I will not just sit back as you force my people to fight and die for you". He firmly said.

Uther was about to shout at Merlin, but he was interrupted when a sharp whistle made the warlock's eyes flash gold, and he caught an arrow in mid-air.

The knights ran into the room and they peered out of the windows.

"An Assassin! Catch him!". Uther shouted before he turned to Merlin, shocked.

"Will that be all?", Merlin asked and he left when Uther nodded slowly.

Arthur walked alongside Merlin, and he noticed that the warlock seemed to be in pain. He made sure to stay close to the dark haired man.

Uther decided to tire Merlin out, by summoning the warlock numerous times throughout the day and by giving him tasks; such as cleaning the entire palace and demanding that he shows how powerful he is. Merlin used every spell that he could think of, and he was exhausted by the early evening.

"What else can you do?" Uther asked as he ate his dinner.

Arthur was sat at the opposite end of the table and he was glaring at Uther "Father, he needs to rest. You've been giving him unimportant tasks all day. He is exhausted".

Merlin was in a lot of pain and he was struggling to stand up, he sat down on the floor with one knee up and he winced.

"Transform yourself into something!" Uther demanded.

Merlin winced and he sighed, he tried to get up but it just hurt so he did not move.

"Now!" Uther shouted.

Arthur looked at Merlin and he saw that the warlock was tired and in pain "Father, please just let him rest for a bit".

Uther turned around "I ordered you to do something, witch!" he shouted before he threw a bottle of wine at Merlin.

Merlin flinched when the bottle hit the wall, he ducked but after a few seconds, he felt the alcohol soaking into his shit. Stinging the slashes on his back "Ah!" he hissed in pain. He leaned forward so that he was on his hands and knees. His eyes flashed gold before he turned into a golden dragon.

Arthur looked at Merlin, he saw that there were still injuries all of Merlin's body. Even when he was in dragon form.

Uther stared at Merlin "What else can you do?"

Dragon-Merlin looked around and he walked over to a large fireplace, he opened his mouth and he breathed out fire. He then stretched out his wings and he flew back over to where he had been sat. He changed back into his human form and he hissed in pain.

Arthur did not give Uther the chance to say anything to Merlin. He jumped up and he wrapped his arm around Merlin's shoulders, he walked his warlock out of the throne room

They returned to Arthur's chambers. Merlin was barely able to keep his eyes open, the warlock collapsed on his bed as the prince closed the door and sat down beside Merlin.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked, earning a small and weary nod from Merlin. The door knocked and Arthur went to answer it. "Ah, Gwen!"

Merlin perked up when Arthur announced who it was.

Gwen made her way to the bed and she smiled at Merlin, "Merlin? Are you okay? I haven't seen you as of late, but I heard that Uther is really making you work a lot these days".

Merlin smiled and sat up, "I'm fine, I'm just tired. And I'm sorry that I haven't been able to see you lately". He apologised before he winced in pain.

Gwen shook her head, "No need to apologise, get some rest though, okay? Guias will be here soon so I'll talk to you later".

After Gwen had left Guias came into the chambers and he began to check the warlock over.

"Please take your shirt off", Guias said but Merlin struggled, the warlock whimpered in pain and he winced.

Arthur grabbed the bottom of Merlin's shirt and he lifted it up and over his head, "There you go".

Merlin smiled at the prince, "Thank you".

When the checkup was over, Merlin tried to stand to get a fresh shirt for bed. But he stumbled and collapsed into Arthur's arms. "Ah! I'm so sorry".

Arthur was outraged at his father for tiring out his Merlin. He helped the poor man to get his clothes and get back to bed. "It's alright. Don't be sorry".

Merlin sighed and he smiled at Arthur "Thanks for catching me".

Arthur smiled "I will always be there to catch you." He then kissed the sorcerer.

Guias left after a few minutes and Arthur climbed into bed. The pincer hugged Merlin and he stroked his dark hair. Merlin snuggled into Arthur's bare chest and he smiled, as the prince held him.

"Are you alright? Don't lie to me" Arthur looked at Merlin.

Merlin nodded "Everything still hurts a lot but I'm alright now".

Arthur kissed Merlin "I will always protect you. I love you so much".

Merlin smiled "And I will always protect you. I love you too".

Arthur smiled and he kissed Merlin "Wake me up if you're in pain".

Merlin nodded "Okay.

They snuggled up together and they closed their eyes to go to sleep. Five hours later. Merlin was lying in bed whilst he, embraced the prince as they both slept. Arthur was sleeping peacefully, but Merlin was not as fortunate.

'Merlin moaned in agony as he lay on a battlefield, dying as Arthur fell dead to a masked opponent. Merlin could smell blood and his wounds felt real. "ARTHUR!", Merlin shouted as Arthur refused to move. "No", he whimpered as he heard no answer from the dead man. And soon... Merlin's vision darkened and he went to join his prince.'

Merlin woke with a start, "How the hell was that a dream?!", he hissed in pain. Merlin realised he was still in Arthur's embrace, and he hurried to place his fingers to the prince's neck. The warlock sighed in relief once he realised that Arthur was still alive. Merlin kissed Arthur's head and snuggled closer to Arthur before he whispered, "I won't allow anyone to harm you".


	9. The power of one's mind

Merlin woke up and crossed his chamber to the window. Looking out he could see that the world outside was asleep. A small smile crossed the warlock's face as he allowed himself to relax in the peacefulness around him. Though, as Merlin saw some of the king's guards walk towards the building, he knew that his relaxing would be interrupted soon and got himself changed. Arthur stirred but did not wake. Merlin decided that waking Arthur would be putting the prince through stress so did not disturb the sleeping man. Merlin kissed Arthur's head and then stepped out the door to wait for the guards. Sure enough, the guards arrived to take Merlin to Uther, though they were quite surprised to see the warlock waiting for them.

The council meeting was early and Merlin was falling asleep as he stood but managed to stay awake in order to do as Uther had instructed. Reading the council member's minds he only found one who seemed to have very cruel thoughts towards Uther, the nobleman who Uther seemed to have a lot of faith in. Merlin made a note and allowed his mind to drift ... this lessened the pain and also let him rest slightly.

"Witch?" Agravaine's voice pulled Merlin's mind out of his trance as he looked the monster in the eye. "I heard you can read minds, make sure to stay out of mine or I'll tell the king on you!", Agravaine said in a disgusted manner.

Merlin smirked, "Why would I read your mind? And, if I was to you wouldn't know since I am not physically in your mind".

The was no comeback as Agravaine merely stood there, thinking of how to get revenge. Unable to think of a way to abuse Merlin verbally, he smacked Merlin round the head and walked off.

Merlin already had a dull headache from sleep deprivation, so the slap came as a sharp sting before rumbling into a volcanic eruption in his head. Merlin was on the verge of tears when the doors opened and warm arms wrapped around his waist. Merlin turned around to face the prince, who looked just as grieved as himself.

"Why did you not wake me?", Arthur asked.

Merlin sniffled in reply "I wanted you to get enough sleep".

Arthur kissed Merlin's head and rubbed his back up and down, "You need sleep just as bad as me, we're in this together, okay?"

Merlin nodded and he wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, he was aware that Agravaine and Uther were glaring at them, but he did not care. He kissed Arthur and then he turned around, he smiled when Arthur's arms wrapped around his waist.

Merlin connected his mind to Uther's 'The man with the blonde hair hates you. Keep an eye on him'

Uther nodded, 'I'll keep an eye on him, is that all?'

Merlin confirmed with a nod.

After the meeting had ended, Arthur went to escort Merlin out but the warlock was called back by the king.

"So?", Uther demanded without explaining what he wanted.

Merlin guessed what it was and sighed, "All of the council members were clean except for one, that blonde haired man with the rusty armour, he was thinking about how much he hated you during the whole meeting".

"Leave me", Uther said in a monotone voice.

Arthur and Merlin walked out of the throne room and Merlin immediately hugged Arthur. The prince felt that Merlin was trembling and he hugged him back, he knew exactly what was wrong. Merlin was exhausted and he was in pain.

"You're in pain aren't you?" Arthur asked. He already had an idea of what answer Merlin would give.

Merlin nodded "Yeah. My back hurts a lot".

Arthur kissed Merlin's hand "Alright. Hold onto me, we'll go back to our chambers".

Arthur and Merlin walked back to their chambers as they held onto each other. They walked into the room and they collapsed on their bed, Merlin used magic to close the door behind them and lock it too. Arthur snuggled close to the warlock who melted into the embrace.

"I love you, Merlin", Arthur said and kissed the top of Merlin's head.

"I love you too, Arthur", Merlin replied.

The couple rested for a good few hours before loud banging on their chamber door woke them. Arthur groaned and got up to see who it was. Merlin shivered without his prince to warm him and he sighed before he sat up.

"Uther requests that his witch comes to the throne room", a guard spoke before waiting patiently for Merlin.

Merlin gave Arthur a kiss and he followed the guard to the throne room, with the prince in tow.

"So … are you really a witch?", the guard asked curiously. He was young and naive with freckled cheeks and big, brown, doe eyes, the definition of innocence.

Merlin could not be mad at the guard so instead, he nodded, "My kind don't exactly answer to that name but yes, I am".

The guard looked guilty as he fumbled for words, "O-oh… I-I am so sorry … s-sir".

Merlin smiled, "Think nothing of it, call me Merlin, what's your name?"

"A-Aland, sir- I mean, Merlin". The knight answered.

After walking for a while the trio reached the throne room, and Aland took up position by the door. The couple went to the king who sat on the throne looking down on a man with messed up blonde hair and rags that used to be a nobleman's clothing.

"Your Highness?", Merlin inquired as he searched the king's face.

Uther looked down at Merlin and pointed to his head. It took Merlin a moment to realise what the king meant but in the end, he linked minds with Uther and allowed the king to speak into his mind.

'Witch, read his mind and tell me if he speaks the truth'. Uther thought.

Merlin nodded and broke the link before he established it with the blonde man.

"Are you plotting against me?", Uther asked.

"No, I would never do such a thing!", the man replied. 'You big fool! I have always been ready to slit your throat from day one!'

Uther looked down at Merlin who broke the link with the man and returned the gaze. "Well, witch?", the king asked.

"He lied, he has always been ready to betray you from the first day he met you", Merlin said.

Uther sighed and looked back at the man who was before him, quivering in fear. "My friend, I have known since we were children. I had no idea it was all fake… throw him in the dungeons, he is no longer part of my council and shall be exiled on plotted betrayal to the throne!" he ordered his knights.

Once the man had been attested, Merlin returned to Arthur's chambers and he collapsed onto the bed. He started to cry and he trembled because of the pain of all of his wounds.

Arthur walked into his chambers and he heard that Merlin was crying. He walked over to the bed and he sat next to Merlin. He placed a hand on the warlock's back and he started to shush Merlin. "What's wrong, Merlin?"

"I'm in pain and I feel so guilty about that man that Uther had arrested. It's my fault that he was arrested" Merlin sobbed.

Arthur slipped his arms under Merlin "Come here". He then scooped Merlin up and he hugged him "The pain will stop soon. And you are not to blame for anything. It's going to be alright".

Merlin clung onto Arthur, and he eventually relaxed in the arms of the Prince.

Arthur laid Merlin down on his side, and then he slowly rolled up the back of Merlin's shirt. His heart broke when he saw all of the cuts on Merlin's back and he kissed the back of the warlock's neck "It'll be alright. You are not to blame for anything".

Merlin sniffled and rolled over to face his lover, "But I used magic that day at the tournament, and I told Uther what that lord really thought about him."

Arthur stroked back the warlock's hair and he smiled kindly at Merlin, "You were doing what you could to stay with me, this kingdom would be in flames if not for you".

Merlin smiled slightly and melted into his Love's arms.

This time, no one disturbed them. The couple stayed in their blissful, heaven-like state for a good few hours. However, hunger got the better of the couple and their stomachs forced them out of their chamber and towards the dining hall.

Uther and Agravaine were waiting for them impatiently.

"Witch. Arthur", Uther acknowledged the two.

Merlin nodded and Arthur pulled a face before they both sat down and began to eat.

"Merlin? How are your wounds?", Agravaine asked in a fake civilized manner.

Merlin got suspicious and secretly read the wretched man's mind before answering.

Agravaine was defiantly not thinking the same thing that he had said. 'I'm only doing this whilst in front of Arthur, so as to please the king and his brat! Say anything about how badly the pain of your wounds are and I will slit your throat!'

Merlin grimaced, "I'm fine", he said plainly, but he could not bring himself to explain what he had just learned.

The prince shot Merlin a questioning glance, as he ate but Merlin just smiled and looked away. Everyone remained silent for a few minutes as they continued to eat there dinner, however, the glares that Uther and Agravaine kept firing at Merlin screamed how much they loathed the young warlock.

Arthur caught sight of the hateful looks that Merlin was getting, he put his hand under the table and he placed it on Merlin's thigh so that he could comfort the warlock.

Merlin turned his head and he looked at Arthur, his eyes flashed gold and he connected their minds 'I know that they are glaring daggers at me. I am alright though'.

'No, I am not putting up wi it any longer and you should not have to deal with any of it' Arthur looked at Uther and he glared at the king "You are a piece of shit, do you know that? Stop looking at Merlin like he is your enemy or I will tell all of the knights that you are losing your hair again!"

Uther shot a glare at Arthur before he went back to eating his meal.

"What is it about Arthur that is so appealing to you, Merlin?" Agravaine asked.

Merlin looked up at Arthur's uncle and he thought for a moment "My heart dances whenever I see him, he has got the most amazing smile ever, his laugh is like music to my ears. I just love everything about him. A person just knows when they are in love with someone". He answered.

Arthur smiled as Merlin gave his answer and he started to slowly rub the warlock's thigh "Everything about Merlin is perfect; his smile, his eyes, his laugh, he beautiful personality and his voice. I had butterflies when I first saw him and I love him, even more, every day

'You are going to make me blush, you are also pissing of Uther and Agravaine' Merlin thought as they communicated through their minds.

"Good, do you think that they would be annoyed if we started to make out? I could pick you up and hold up against a wall' Arthur thought, he could not help but smirk as he communicated with Merlin.

'They would hate me even more than they already do. It is a tempting suggestion though' Merlin glanced at Arthur.

'Are we going to do that later?' Arthur asked.

'I would like that very much' Merlin disconnected his and Arthur's minds.

Uther continued to ask Merlin question after question during the rest of the meal, it was mostly about his magic but the warlock answered politely. But the young man did not react o any of Agravaine's inappropriate and homophobic comments. Arthur, on the other hand, glared at his uncle and he mocked him by pointing out that nobody wanted to be in the same room as him half of the time. That made him shut up.

After they had eaten, Merlin and Arthur left the throne room, they did not think twice about holding hands as they walked to the prince's chambers. As soon as they had entered the room, Arthur hugged Merlin from behind and he nuzzled into the warlock's neck.

Merlin held onto the prince's wrists ad he sighed happily as Arthur kissed his neck "That feels very nice".

Arthur smiled "I am sorry about what happened at dinner, but I want to keep my promise of picking you up and kissing you" he whispered seductively as he pressed tender kisses against Merlin's warm neck.

Merlin slowly turned around and he loosely wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck "Do not make me wait any longer then, Arthur" he spoke in a lower voice which the prince found extremely irresistible The warlock smirked and he leaned in to kiss his partner.

Arthur kissed Merlin back and then he picked the warlock up, he felt two legs wrap around his waist and he held onto Merlin's thighs. The prince walked towards one of the walls whilst carrying Merlin and he held e warlock up against the wall as they continued to kiss.

Merlin giggled as he kissed his Love and he smiled when they pulled back for air "You are very good at keeping your promises".

Arthur smirked "And you are very good at kissing" he let out a low growl and Merlin giggled again.

The warlock and the prince went back to kissing and they continued to make out for a few minutes. Arthur did have to put Merlin down halfway but they made their way over to the bed. They were leaning on their sides whilst facing each other, Arthur was holding onto Merlin's upper arm and the warlock was cupping his cheeks in his hands.

Merlin pulled back from kissing Arthur and he looked at the prince "Is it alright if we go to sleep now? I am really tired".

Arthur nodded and he moved his head so that he could stroke Merlin's cheek with his thumb " Yeah, that is fine" he kissed Merin again before he climbed off of the bed and he began to undress.

Merlin moved and he stood up, he stripped down to his undergarments and then he climbed into bed. He then looked in Arthur's direction and he saw that the prince was pulling his undergarments off "Looking good over there".

Arthur turned around and he walked over to his side of the bed "That was for your eyes only, our little secret, alright?"

Merlin rolled over onto his other side so that he could face Arthur and he nodded "Our little secret" he whispered.

Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's hip and he pulled the warlock close "Good night, my beautiful warlock" he whispered.

Merlin placed his hand on the prince's bicep and he yawned " Good night, my handsome prince" he spoke with a soft voice.

Merlin and Arthur kissed one last time before they closed their eyes to go to sleep.

Time skip,

Merlin woke up in the middle of the night and he went over to the window to look out over the kingdom; the dark silhouettes of houses were lit up by torch fire and the stars overhead looked nothing short of enchanting.

Arthur woke and got out of bed to join his Love, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Merlin smiled and nodded, "Yes, all those colours are just breath-taking don't you think?"

Arthur grinned and he wrapped one arm around Merlin's waist, "I was talking about you".

Merlin reflected Arthur's contagious smirk and he laughed, "You soppy fool!"

Arthur tapped Merlin's nose gently, "Correction, I am your soppy fool".

The couple laughed and shared a kiss before they climbed back into bed, they fell asleep in each other's warm arms. Again.


	10. Without a shield for defence

Three weeks had passed and Merlin had started to become used to being the royal healer. Arthur had not left Merlin alone win Uther or Agravaine because he was worried that the would bully Merlin. He had no idea of what was to come.

Merlin and Arthur were asleep and the were spooned together in bed, Merlin was the first to wake up and he smiled when he realised that Arthur was hugging him. But then the warlock realised that he had no shirt on, therefore he scarred back was exposed. Merlin laid there for a moment before he sniffled and he wiggled his way out of the prince's embrace.

Merlin walked over to the wardrobe but then he saw his reflexion in the Arthur's armour. He stopped and he used magic to create a mirror so that he could see the reflexion of his back. He turned around and then he looked over his shoulder, he saw all of the scars on his back and he held back tears.

"I look horrible". Merlin sniffled.

Arthur woke up when he had the feeling that he was alone in bed, he reached out but all that he grasped was the duvet. He opened his eyes and he heard someone sniffle or begin to cry, he sat up and he saw that Merlin was looking at his reflexion in a mirror "Merlin?"

Merlin jumped and his concentration broke, the mirror fell and it shattered on impact with the flooring "Shit. I'm so sorry".

Arthur hurriedly got out of bed and he walked over to Merlin, "It's alright. What's wrong? Why we're you looking at your back?"

"I look horrible. I have scars on my back" Merlin sniffled.

"Can I see?" Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded and he turned around so that Arthur could see his scar covered back.

Arthur stared at all of Merlin's scars and he ran his fingers along the scars, he then wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist and he hugged him from behind "You're still my magic".

Merlin smiled and he sniffled as he held onto Arthur's wrists "And you're my magic".

"You're still as handsome as you were the first day I saw you." Arthur whispered.

Merlin sniffled and he hung his head as his tears fell "I don't deserve you".

Arthur moved and he turned Merlin around before he pulled the warlock into a hug "You deserve to be loved more than anyone I know. I'm the one that doesn't deserve you".

Merlin buried his face into Arthur's shoulder and he sniffled "No matter what happens please don't leave me".

Arthur placed a hand on the back of Merlin's head "You have my word that I'll never leave you".

Merlin gazed up into Arthur's eyes and he smiled before he sniffled, "Thank you".

Arthur returned the smile and planted a kiss on the warlock's forehead. "No, thank you for coming into my life, I love you", Arthur said and gave his love a gentle squeeze.

Merlin sighed, feeling tired as his troubles slowly melted away at Arthur's caring touch, "And I love you".

The couple stayed like that for a while before deciding to continue with their day. They walked outside and they met the knights in the courtyard, Arthur wrapped one arm around Merlin's waist and he kissed the warlock, Merlin kissed Arthur back and the prince pulled back after a few passionate seconds. Arthur walked over to the knights and he drew his sword to practice, he turned around and he winked at Merlin before he starts to practice.

Thirty minutes later, Arthur was practicing with the knights and Merlin was watching from the side-lines. Uther was watching from a little way away, making sure the couple did not see. He did not trust Merlin and needed some way of testing him.

One of Uther's knights had gotten drunk and refused to show up until recently. The drunk wobbled down towards where Arthur was practicing until he reached Merlin. "Well, well, well-hic", the drunk slurred his words, "If it isn't the-hic-the witch boy!"

Merlin rolled his eyes and carried on watching the prince.

Arthur heard the commotion and spun round, he saw that Merlin was being shouted at by an angry drunk knight.

Merlin connected his and Arthur's minds 'Arthur, can you get him to leave me alone please?'

Arthur went to intervene but he saw his father from a distance, shaking his head.

Merlin became nervous and he was upset that Arthur was not trying to stop Uther's knight from bullying him 'Arthur? Please just get him to leave me alone. I can feel his negative energy and he would cause me physical harm if he had the chance'.

Arthur did nothing. He looked at Uther and the king shook his head. Arthur sighed and he gritted his teeth and he watched as the drunk kept shouting at the warlock. His warlock.

"Have you put another spell on the Prince? You're an evil monster!" The knight shouted.

Merlin flinched at those words and he just wanted Arthur to stop the verbal harassment. 'Why aren't you doing anything to help me? Do you think that I'm evil too?'

Arthur turned around and he went back to training.

Merlin wanted to let his emotions out and he felt abandoned when Arthur did not defend him. He sniffled as he held back tears because he felt vulnerable as the knight berated him for being one of magic. It was at times like this that his gift seemed like a curse.

The knight grabbed Merlin's hair and pulled the boy to his feet. Merlin held onto the knights wrist and he turned his head away from the man.

The knights were shocked that Arthur was not doing anything to defend Merlin. They pleaded and begged the prince to help their friend.

"Arthur, why are you ignoring the fact that Merlin is being bullied by that knight?" Leon asked.

"I'm not. He's connected our minds together. He's begging me to do something to defend him" Arthur answered.

"Then why don't you? Arthur, you said that you love him" Gwaine stated.

"It's not my fault that he's a sorcerer" Arthur hated how that sounded.

'Arthur, please do something. He's hurting me and he's calling me names. Please' Merlin begged through thought.

Arthur choked on his tears because he could tell that Merlin was scared, but it was his natural reaction to obey Uther.

Merlin held back tears but he grunted when he felt a punch to his stomach.

Arthur felt a sharp sting in his head and he winced "What the hell was that?"

"He punched Merlin. Your minds are connected so you must have felt what he felt" Elyan looked at Arthur.

"He what?" Arthur looked at Elyan.

"Do you feel guilty yet?" Lancelot asked.

Arthur turned around, his eyes widened when he saw that Uther's knight was holding Merlin's hair and that he was shouting Merlin's face. His heart melted when he saw that Merlin had his eyes closed and that he had turned his head away from the knight.

'Sorry that you got that headache? I didn't know that connecting our minds also made you feel everything that I feel' Merlin thought before disconnected his and Arthur's minds so that Arthur did not hear what he was thinking and so the Prince did not feel any pain.

Uther laughed when his knight backhanded Merlin and pushed him onto the ground. The knight kicked the warlock and Merlin grunted in pain, Merlin tried to stand up but he was kicked again and he just collapsed onto the ground. Merlin closed his eyes and he fought to hold back tears of heartbreak, he did not understand why Arthur had not intervened and all he wanted was to be comforted by Arthur.

"For pity's sake, that's physical assault! I will not just stand back and watch as my friend is kicked and public ally humiliated!" Gwaine rushed in and he prevented any further harm being dealt towards Merlin. He arrested the drunk for assault on the royal family.

Merlin was in shock and he was distraught that no one had interfered sooner. He looked up and then he stood up, he wrapped his arms around himself and he rubbed his arms. He hung his head and he blinked away tears.

Percival and Arthur's knights walked over to Merlin and they asked If he was alright. Uther's knight passed out and Gwaine dropped the knight onto the ground, Gwaine moved and he made sure that Merlin was alright. 

Merlin sniffled "I should go. See you guys later" he turned and he walked back to the palace. He felt everyone's eyes on him, so he ran back to the palace and he ran to Guias's chambers. 

Guias heard the door open and he looked up, he saw that Merlin was in tears and he became concerned for the boy "Merlin? Are you alright?" 

Merlin wiped his eyes "Arthur did nothing to defend me from being bullied by one of Uther's knights. He just turned away and he did nothing as k was kicked and punched".

Guias walked over to Merlin and he hugged his apprentice "Who helped You?" 

"Gwaine stopped him. The knights asked me if I was alright" Merlin's breathing hitched. 

"Talk to Arthur about it later. He wouldn't just let anyone endanger you" Guias stated.

Merlin nodded and he rested his chin on Guias's shoulder "What if he is embarrassed by me?" 

"He could never be embarrassed by the person he loves" Guias answered.

Merlin sighed and wiped away a rogue tear. His brain was telling him that Arthur loved him, but his heart was torn between believing and not believing Guias. The pain his emotions brought was immense, but Merlin pushed it all down and he forced a smile. "I'll go speak with him", Merlin said and walked off to settle the hurt in his chest. He opened the door to the prince's chambers only to find that Arthur was sat on the bed, his back facing the door and his head hung so that the warlock could not see his expression.

Merlin walked over and he sat on the bed with his back to Arthur. The prince knew that Merlin was there but he did not say any thing, he felt immensely guilty because Merlin had been victimised yet again and he had done nothing to prevent any of it.

Merlin sighed and glanced over his shoulder, "Why didn't you help me? When that knight began to harass me? Why didn't you stop him from hitting me? I know you saw".

Arthur felt a pang of guilt as he spoke, "My father told me not to". He hated the fact that it sounded like he did not care about Merlin.

Merlin rolled his eyes and he turned around, "So your just going to do whatever your father tells you to for the rest of your life?"

Arthur felt rage begin to boil as he turned to bark a retort. That is when his heart broke...

Merlin was crying but he tried to brush the tears away so that Arthur did not know. He had his head in his hands, he cried harder and he leaned forwards.

Arthur saw this and he became sad, he pulled Merlin into a hug and rubbed his back. "I'm sorry for not defending you."

Merlin sobbed and he leaned into Arthur's touch "I'm sorry that you felt the pain that I did. I didn't know that happened".

"No, I'm sorry. I should have done something to help you" Arthur sniffled.

Merlin buried his face into Arthur's chest and he clung onto his Prince "I'm sorry for being an embarrassment to you".

Arthur looked down at Merlin's stomach and he saw the fist sized bruise on his pale skin. "Look at me, Merlin" Arthur stroked Merlin's hair.

Merlin looked up at Arthur and the Prince stroked his hair.

"You could never be an embarrassment to me. I love you" Arthur spoke in a soft and soothing voice.

"I love you too" Merlin smiled and he kissed the Prince.

Their tender kiss grew passionate and they laid down on the bed as they kissed. Arthur hand his arm around Merlin's waist and the warlock had his hands on Arthur's chest. After a few minutes, they pulled away and they snuggled up under the covers. Arthur was stroking Merlin's hair and the warlock was lying on his chest. Merlin had a very different build compared to Arthur, instead of a firm muscle body Merlin was thinner but he still had biceps and he was strong. Merlin was paler and Arthur always thought that his warlock was fragile and vulnerable.

"Arthur?..." Merlin started.

"Yes, Merlin?" Arthur looked at Merlin.

"You don't think that I'm evil or that I'm a monster, do you?" Merlin asked.

Arthur's heart sank and he kissed Merlin's head "No. I know you and I know that you are completely different to people like Morgana or Morgause. Never think that you're evil or a monster".

"I'm sorry that I was angry earlier" Merlin sniffled.

"Don't apologise for anything. You were targeted by a bully and I'm the one that is in the wrong because I did nothing to defend you" Arthur rubbed Merlin's back.

"Uther's never going to trust me or respect me. I have always known that and I have never expect anything different" Merlin admitted.

"My father's opinion of you does not matter. The people that love you will always stand by you. And I will make it up to you. I will never abandon you like that again" Arthur promised.

Merlin looked at Arthur "Don't be angry at your father or that knight. There is too much good in your heart to be overcome by hatred and disgust".

"That is going to be very hard because I will always be angry at anyone that hurts you. But I am angry at myself more than I am angry at my father or that knight" Arthur sighed.

"Don't be angry at yourself." Merlin softly said.

"Why? I didn't protect you like I promised to" Arthur stated.

Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes "Because I was not angry at you today and I know that it was not your fault".

Arthur saw the trust, the purity and the loyalty in Merlin's eyes "You are too good for this world and for me".

Merlin smiled "And you're too kind for this world".

Arthur kissed Merlin and then they snuggled up to fall asleep. 


	11. Don't bully my warlock

The loud and thunderous bangs woke up Merlin at early hours in the morning. He looked over his shoulder and he saw that Arthur was still fast asleep, he kissed the prince's forehead before he slipped out of bed. He got dressed before he opened the door and he saw Aland.

"Uther?" Merlin asked but he already knew the answer.

Aland nodded and he sighed "You know the drill".

Merlin sighed before he slowly shut the door to Arthurs's chambers, he then turned and he looked at the knight that was good in front of him "Let's go".

Merlin followed the knight to the throne room, they stood behind the door and they listened to what people were talking about. Uther was waiting impatiently and he looked quite grumpy.

"Your Highness, why give the witch a day off?", Agravaine asked.

The king shrugged, "I have to keep it alive for somethings, this is one of them".

The door opened and Merlin walked in, Aland stood next to the doors as Merlin walked over to the throne and he bowed to Uther.

"You sent for me, my lord?" Merlin looked at Uther.

"Prince Arthur came to see me. He has convinced me to give you the day off, you shall return to your duties tomorrow but you are relieved of your duties today" Uther gritted his teeth because of his hatred for Merlin.

It took all of Merlin's self-control as to not smile, he bowed and he thanked Uther. He then walked out of the throne room and he made his way back to Arthur's chambers, he opened the door and he walked into the room he then shut the door and he ran over to the bed.

Arthur woke up when Merlin jumped onto the bed and he smiled at his warlock "Why are you awake?"

Merlin leaned down and he kissed Arthur, their kiss soon turned passionate and the prince sat up as he wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist. Merlin straddled the prince's lap and he wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck.

The warlock pulled back and he grinned at Arthur "Uther has given me the day off. I can spend the whole day with you".

Arthur smiled and he kissed Merlin "Sounds good to me" he quickly rolled Merlin onto his back.

Merlin squealed and he laughed as Arthur straddled his legs.

Arthur smirked and he leaned over to kiss Merlin "Best surprise ever".

Merlin giggled and he wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, he kissed the prince back.

Arthur moved his hand and he smoothed it up underneath Merlin's shirt, he placed his hand on Merlin's chest and he started to stroke the warlock's skin.

After their slow but passionate love had been shown, Merlin collapsed onto the bed next to Arthur and he brushed his hair back.

Arthur looked at the warlock and he smirked before he rolled onto his side "You never cease to amaze me".

Merlin smiled and he looked at Arthur "You never fail to surprise me".

Arthur kissed Merlin and then he smiled at the warlock "Are you okay?"

Merlin knew what Arthur meant and he nodded "Yeah. I have you and you love me for who I am. You don't think that I'm a monster and you don't think that I'm evil".

Arthur stroked Merlin's hair "Everything About who you are is beautiful and I could never wish for anything to change about you".

Merlin held Arthur's hand "Never change who you are. You're perfect and you're the best thing that has ever happened to me".

Merlin and Arthur hugged each other for a few minutes before they climbed out of bed and they had a bath, and then they got dressed before Arthur sat down to do some work and Merlin started to read a spell book.

Arthur looked at Merlin and he smirked: "Learn any new spells?"

Merlin looked at Arthur "One. But I don't know it'll work".

"Give it a go" Arthur suggested.

Merlin muttered the spell under his breath but nothing happened "That was a waste of breath" he sighed.

Arthur shrugged and he went back to filling out paperwork, but he heard the sound of birds chirping. He stood up and he walked over to the window that looked over the courtyard. He was confused by the sight of more than fifty birds covering the grounds but then he looked at Merlin "Merlin, what spell was that?"

Merlin looked up at Arthur "It was to summon a winged-horse. Why?" He asked.

Arthur smiled and he laughed "Come over here".

Merlin sighed and he put his book down and he walked over to Arthur.

Arthur gently turned Merlin around so that the warlock could see out of the window, he then stepped behind Merlin and he wrapped his arms around his love's waist. He smiled and he rested his chin on Merlin's shoulder "Close enough".

Merlin looked out of the window and he saw all of the birds "I'll find a spell to get rid of the birds".

Arthur pulled Merlin closer "Not yet. You're off duty today and we are spending time together".

Merlin smirked and he turned his head to look at Arthur "Yes, sire".

Arthur turned Merlin around and they both kissed, the prince wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist and the sorcerer wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck.

Meanwhile, Agravaine and Uther walked out ode with some of Uther's knights, they saw all of the birds and the king immediately blamed Merlin.

"Witch!" Uther shouted.

Merlin opened his eyes and he looked out of the window "Arthur, stop for one second".

Arthur pulled back and he looked at Merlin, he saw that the warlock was looking out of the window and he followed Merlin's gaze. He saw Uther and Agravaine, he sighed and he opened the window. Merlin and Arthur poked their heads out of the window and they looked at Uther.

"Witch, get rid of these vermin!" Uther demanded.

Arthur was sick of Uther bossing Merlin around so much and he had an idea "It's Merlin's day off! He doesn't have to answer to you today!" He yelled.

Merlin smiled and he kissed Arthur "Thank you".

Arthur smiled and he held Merlin's hand "No problem".

"Witch, you will not disobey your king!" Agravaine yelled.

"You know what?! Screw off, Agravaine! And you can screw off as well, father!" Arthur yelled to Uther and Agravaine.

Merlin cupped his hand over his mouth and he laughed, Arthur grinned and he laughed before he wrapped his arm around Merlin's shoulders.

Uther ordered for his guards to arrested Merlin and Arthur, but a pigeon flew over and pooped on his head. Merlin and Arthur laughed their heads off as Uther shouted at them in anger. Merlin used magic to lock the door and Arthur smirked at him.

"We're in a lot of trouble aren't we?" Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded "Yep".

Arthur nodded and he closed the window before he kissed Merlin "You're worth it".

Merlin and Arthur kissed before they walked over to the door and they sat down with their backs on the door. Uther's knights ran up to Arthur's chambers, they started to hammer on the door and they yelled for Arthur to let them in. Arthur just rolled his eyes and he opened and closed his hand as he mocked the knights. Merlin laughed and he used magic to put a seal on the door so that the knights would not be able to open it.

Arthur laughed and he smiled at Merlin "What do you want to do?"

Merlin moved and he sat between Arthur's legs "To kiss you".

Arthur held onto Merlin's hips and Merlin leaned in for a kiss, they fell into a passionate kiss and they both smiled as they kissed. Their hands wandered over each other and it was not long before they continued their passion in bed. The Knights had given up and left just before Merlin had led Arthur over to the bed.


	12. A light bit of comedy and some love

Uther was furious. Well, that was an understatement, he had never been more outraged in his life. He had made the mistake of giving Merlin the day off, his land was overrun with birds, he had bird poo in his hair and Arthur had just shouted at home and he felt humiliated. He was having a really bad day. Though... Most people thought that he deserved all of this.

Agravaine hated Merlin and he swore that he would get revenge on Merlin. The warlock did not deserve what Agravaine had in store for home. But a sparrow thought that she would give Agravaine the 'shit' that he deserved. He would need to wash his hair later that day.

Arthur rolled onto his back and he gasped for air, he panted and sweat clung to his body like glue. He turned his head and he looked at Merlin; the warlock was panting and sweating, his dark hair was a mess and his lips were wet. Arthur rolled onto his side and he smoothed his hand over Merlin's chest, the warlock looked at him and they both smiled at each other.

"This has been the... Best... Day... Ever" Arthur grinned.

Merlin chuckled "Spending the day with you is the best thing ever".

Arthur sat up but he kept his hand on Merlin's smooth chest, he stroked the warlocks chest with his thumb and he gazed lovingly into Merlin's eyes "Spending the day with you is the best thing ever" he then leaned down and he kissed the warlock.

Merlin held onto Arthur's upper arm and he kissed the prince back, his heart danced as he passionately kissed Arthur and he groaned.

Arthur pulled back and he laid down on his side next to Merlin, he continued to stroke Merlin's chest and he smiled when Merlin held his hand "We're in big trouble. We could just stay in here until tomorrow" he suggested.

"That's fine by me but you will be starving in a few minutes" Merlin stated.

Arthur bit his bottom lip and he looked into Merlin's eyes "You have magic".

Merlin sighed and he used magic to conjure up Arthur's dinner and a goblet of wine for the prince. Arthur looked at the table and he smiled when he saw the plate of food and the goblet, he then kissed Merlin's chest. They laid there for a few moments before they climbed out of bed and they pulled on some clothes. They walked over to the table and they sat next to each other to eat, Merlin used magic to conjure up his own plate of food and a cup of water. They started to eat and they laughed as they talked about how Arthur had shouted at Uther and how a pigeon had humiliated the king.

As time past, the knights went to visit Merlin and Arthur. The prince told the knights about everything that had happened during Merlin's day off. He left out the private detail that was to be kept between himself and Merlin. They all laughed at the story of Arthur standing up to Uther and Merlin showed his gratitude to Arthur by kissing the prince numerous times.

"You now have a clear conscience, Arthur" Leon laughed, he was referring to the day that Merlin had been bullied by one of Uther's knights.

Arthur pulled Merlin into a hug and he nodded "Yep. Nobody bullies my warlock".

Merlin smiled and he chuckled "Thank you for defending my honour".

Arthur kissed Merlin "No problem".

"Uther's pissed off like no one's business. He's fuming" Lancelot stated.

"Serves him right if you ask me. He put Merlin through hell, karma got him back" Gwaine shrugged.

"It sure did" Arthur smiled.

Merlin smiled and he kissed Arthur "You're the best".

Arthur smiled and he rubbed Merlin's back "No, you're the best".

They all talked and laughed for a few minutes before the knights left and the couple were left alone. Arthur hugged Merlin from behind by wrapping his arms around Merlin's waist and he rested his chin on the warlock's shoulder. Merlin smiled and he held onto the prince's wrists, he turned his head slightly and he chuckled when Arthur kissed his neck. They jumped when they heard a fist pounding on the door and the sound of a very angry Uther shouting to be let in.

Arthur pulled back from Merlin and he sighed "Go and sit down. I'll deal with Mr heartless" he walked over to the door whilst Merlin sat down and picked his spellbook up. Arthur opened the door and Uther stormed in, the king marched over to where Merlin was and he smacked the warlock on the back of the head.

"Oi!" Arthur shouted and he ran over to where Merlin was "Leave him alone!"

"Get rid of the birds, sorcerer! Otherwise, it's a week in the dungeon for you!" Uther shouted.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the birds flew away, he went back to reading his spellbook and he ignored Uther.

"Did you hear a word that I just said or are you as stupid as you look?!" Uther shouted.

"You have no right to come in here and hit Merlin! It's his day off and he doesn't have to answer to you!" Arthur shouted.

"Hold your tongue, Arthur. Or I'll order for the sorcerer to be whipped until his heart stops beating!" Uther threatened.

Arthur went quiet but he stood behind Merlin and he placed his hands on the warlock's shoulders. Merlin held onto one of his hands and he stroked Merlin's knuckles.

Merlin connected his mind to Arthur's and he listened to what the prince was thinking 'I'm alright. He can't do anything that could cause me harm'.

'I'm just looking after you. Stay with me and he won't harm you' Arthur thought.

'Okay. Thank you' Merlin squeezed Arthur's hand.

Arthur squeezed Merlin's hand 'No problem'.

"I told you to do something, Sorcerer! Do not disobey me!" Uther shouted.

Merlin looked at Uther "There are no birds to get rid of, your highness."

Uther stomped over to the window and he looked down at the courtyard. The birds were gone. He then walked out of the room and he slammed the door.

Arthur sat down beside Merlin "You okay?"

Merlin looked at Arthur and he nodded "Yeah. Are you alright?"

Arthur nodded "Yeah."

Merlin went back to reading his spellbook but he held Arthur's hand "What do you want?"

Arthur smirked, "Can you teach me how to say some spells?"

Merlin looked at Arthur "You won't be able to do any magic".

Arthur shrugged "I know, but it would be awesome to know what some of the words mean".

Merlin smiled "Alright" he then turned his book around so that Arthur could look at it "Do you remember your duel with Valiant?"

Arthur nodded "Yes. I've hated snakes ever since".

Merlin looked at Arthur's cape "Bebiede þe arisan cwicum".

Arthur watched as the golden dragon came to life and flew around the room before it went back to its post "That was incredible".

"That was an animation spell. I've used it a few times and I used it to save your life". Merlin stated.

"Why doesn't that surprise me? Thank you" Arthur smiled.

Merlin smiled "No problem".

Merlin continued to teach Arthur some spells and then Arthur had an idea.

"Come on" Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand and he led him out if the room and through the castle, he led Merlin out to the training yard and then he handed Merlin a sword "I'm going to teach you how to fight".

Merlin took the sword and he looked at Arthur with uncertain eyes "Are you sure about this?"

Arthur nodded "Yep".

Merlin was not convinced, he was not prepared when Arthur lunged at him but he did his best to defend himself. Merlin fell backwards and he grunted in pain. Another bruise.

Arthur walked over and he helped Merlin up, he then put his own sword down and he stood behind Merlin. He had his body pressed against Merlin's body and he held Merlin's hands "Hold it like this and move your feet when you fight".

Arthur guided Merlin's movements and this seemed to help Merlin learn how to fight.

After a few minutes, Arthur walked over to the table that had all of the weapons up and he picked up a sword. The stood in front of Merlin and he looked at the warlock. "I'll go easy on you. Just block my sword, okay?"

Merlin nodded and he readied himself.

Arthur lunged at Merlin and he smiled when Merlin blocked him "Well done. Keep going".

Arthur and Merlin continued to practice until Merlin became confident enough to use those skills. Arthur stood behind Merlin and her held into the warlock's hands as he taught Merlin how to fight, he was amazed by how quickly Merlin was learning the new skills but he was proud of the warlock.

Gwen was passing but she stopped when she saw that Merlin was fighting. She walked over and she watched as Merlin and Arthur practised. She smiled when she saw that Merlin was doing very well and she saw the smile on Arthur's face.

However, the prince tripped Merlin up and the warlock fell into him. The prince smiled as he held his warlock close and he chuckled "Glad I caught you".

Merlin smiled and he dropped his sword; he had one hand on Arthur's chest and he wrapped his other arm around the prince's waist "You're such a royal prat".

Arthur laughed before he kissed Merlin. He had already dropped his sword, so he was able to hold his warlock close.

"You bullying him again, Arthur?!" Gwen joked.

Merlin pulled back from his kiss with Arthur and he looked at Gwen "He's always bullying me!" he joked.

Arthur smirked "I'm teaching Merlin how to fight so that nobody can bully him. He's a really fast learning and he's picking it up quite well".

Merlin smiled and he walked over to talk to Gwen "How's married life treating you?"

Gwen smiled "It's amazing. We're thinking about trying for a baby".

Merlin tried to keep his smile but a look of sadness appeared on his face and he sighed "That's amazing. Best of luck".

Gwen saw the sadness on Merlin's face and she realised what was wrong "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't think".

Merlin shook his head and he forced his smile back "Don't be. I'm happy for you and Lancelot. I wish you all the best".

Gwen smiled and she rubbed Merlin's arm "Thank you, Merlin" she went home and she started to prepare the dinner.

Merlin sighed but he felt two arms wrap around his waist and he smiled.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked.

"I know that I'm already incredibly lucky but I've always wanted to have a family" Merlin answered.

"You know that we can't have children, Merlin. I thought that love was enough for you?" Arthur sighed.

Merlin turned around and he wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck "Of course it is. Your love is the best thing ever. I'm sorry if you thought that I was being ungrateful".

Arthur kissed Merlin "If I could give you children then you know that we would try. I'm sorry that we can't have children".

Merlin pulled Arthur into a hug "Don't apologise, I love you so much".

Arthur kissed Merlin's shoulder "I love you too".

That night, Merlin and Arthur were snuggled up in bed and Arthur was gently stroking the warlock's fore arm. Merlin was holding onto the prince's other hand and he was slowly drifting off as Arthur gently stroked his arm with his finger tips.

Arthur smiled and he kissed Merlin's neck "You're the bravest man that I've ever met. You're incredible".

Merlin smiled "You have given me everything that I have ever wanted. You've changed my life, I love you".

Arthur kissed Merlin's shoulder "I love you too. Get some sleep, you need to rest".

Merlin nodded and he closed his eyes to go to sleep.

Arthur sighed as he thought about what Merlin had said, he had not given Merlin everything that he deserved and it broke his heart that he could not give his love a child. He wanted nothing more than to make Merlin happy, he knew that the warlock was happy but there was something missing. A baby.


	13. He's magical and he's a natural

Merlin was walking through the village through the village when he heard crying. He followed the sound until he came up to the door and she knocked on it.

After a few seconds, the door opened and a five-year-old girl was stood there. She had black hair and green eyes, she was wearing a dress that had a small apron on the front of it.

"Merlin!" The child beamed and she hugged the warlock.

Merlin smiled and he picked the little girl up "Hello, River."

A woman walked into view and she smiled "Come in, Merlin".

Merlin walked into the house and he looked at the woman "I heard the sound of crying".

"Andrew is sick. He has a fever and he won't stop crying his little heart out" The woman explained.

Merlin put River down and the woman led him to her infant son's crib. Merlin heard the crying before he saw the baby, he picked up the child and he started to rock him from side to side whilst he hummed a lullaby. His eyes flashed gold and the infant stopped crying.

"By the gods" The woman smiled.

"He's just teething. His first teeth will come through completely by the end of the year. He's alright though. If you have any more concerns just come and find me or Guias" Merlin smiled and he went back to rocking the baby from side to side.

"You are a natural. Have you ever thought about having children?" The woman asked.

Merlin smiled "I'd love to be a parent. You are very lucky to have such beautiful children, Rose".

"I'm sure that something will happen one day. Thank you" Rose smiled.

The baby had fallen asleep so Merlin gently handed him back to Rose, and he left the small house after he had said his goodbyes. He walked back to the palace and he found Arthur stood looking over the village.

"What do you see?" Merlin asked as he came to stand at Arthur's side.

"The kingdom," Arthur answered.

"Really? Well, I see what will become the greatest kingdom ever, once a man that is to be the greatest king ever is sat on the throne" Merlin said as he looked over the village.

Arthur smiled "Is that so?"

"And I will be at your side until the end" Merlin stated.

Arthur smiled at Merlin "Have you been at the ale?"

Merlin smiled and he chuckled, he shook his head and he looked at Arthur "No. But I'm just happy".

Arthur looked around and he did not see anyone. He quickly kissed Merlin and then he smiled at the dark-haired young man. "I'm glad to hear it."

Merlin smiled his and Arthur's lips parted, he looked out over the kingdom. He watched as the villagers walked around the market and he smiled when he felt an arm snake around his waist. He felt a hand on his hip and he turned his head to look at Arthur. "Am I a monster? Be honest"

Arthur kissed Merlin's neck "Is a unicorn a viper?"

Merlin was confused by Arthur's question "No".

"Then my answer is no. You are pure and beautiful like a unicorn, you are not poisonous like a viper is. You're not a monster, you're beautiful and magical" Arthur smiled at Merlin and he kissed the warlock's forehead "I love you".

Merlin's smile grew at Arthur's soft voice and the simple but affectionate sentence "I love you too".

After a few minutes, Merlin and Arthur started to walk to Guias's chambers to see if he needed any help. Somehow they got into a race with each other and they ran through the corridors whilst laughing. Merlin did not have to use magic because he was a much faster runner compared to Arthur, however when they reached the door to Guias's chambers... Arthur picked Merlin up and he kissed the warlock. Merlin giggled and he kissed Arthur back, the prince smiled before Merlin opened the door.

Guias looked up and he smiled when he saw Arthur was carrying Merlin "Be careful, you two. You might fall and hurt yourselves".

"Bruises and grazes don't bother me as long as I have Merlin," Arthur said as he walked into Guias's chambers whilst he carried Merlin in his arms.

"Just don't drop me" Merlin smiled.

Arthur smirked and he stopped walking "You mean like this?" he asked before he pretended to drop Merlin; he did this by quickly bending his legs.

Merlin yelped and he buried his face into Arthur's shoulder "Don't!"

Arthur laughed and he straightened up as he cradled Merlin in his arms "I would never drop you".

"You ass" Merlin smiled.

Arthur smiled as he sat down with Merlin, he then kissed the warlock's head. Merlin lifted his head and he smiled at Arthur, he giggled and he kissed Arthur. The prince made sure that Guias was not looking before he placed his hand on Merlin's thigh. Merlin smiled into his kiss with the prince and he placed his hand on the side of Arthur's neck.

Guias looked up and he saw that Merlin and Arthur were kissing, he turned around and he awkwardly cleared his throat.

Merlin and Arthur broke their kiss and Arthur chewed his bottom lip whilst Merlin stood up and he walked over to the table to help Guias.

Guias turned around and he continued with what he was working on "Merlin, mix those herbs together."

Merlin nodded and he started to mix the herbs together in a wooden bowl. He felt eyes on him and he looked up, he saw that Arthur was watching him and he smirked before he winked at the prince. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and he read Arthur's mind 'You didn't want to stop kissing me did you?' he thought.

Arthur smirked 'I never do. My desire to feel your soft lips on mine overpowers me'.

Merlin smiled 'My love for you fills my heart'.

Arthur was about to walk over to Merlin but the door opened and Leon walked in.

"Sire, your father wishes to speak with you" Leon looked at Arthur.

Arthur sighed and he walked over to Merlin "I'll see you later."

Merlin nodded "Okay" he then kissed Arthur.

Arthur rubbed Merlin's back before he left to find out what Uther wanted.

Arthur got to the throne room and looked up at his father who seemed very disinterested. "You wanted to see me?", Arthur asked in a fake-perfect-son voice.

The king nodded and sat up straight, only to rest his elbow on the opposite arm of his throne, "Yes".

Arthur waited for his father to continue and he almost lost his patience when the king spoke again.

"You are to leave". Uther stated.

Arthur raised an eyebrow in question, "Why is that?"

Uther shrugged and then sighed, "You are to go on a quest to find the dragon that has been terrorizing the land. Succeed and the name Pendragon will go down in history for being heroes. You will leave tomorrow". The king went on to describe how the dragon had been causing destruction and many deaths

Arthur was left speechless as he stared at his father in disbelief. Once brought to his senses, by the throne room doors opening, Arthur shook his head and spoke out, "This is too short notice... Tomorrow?"

Uther looked at his son and inclined his head, the glare he met his son's eyes with was deathly. "Are you defying me?", the king asked in monotone ... but it was the fact it was monotone that scared Arthur the most, it meant he was annoyed.

Arthur's head hung as he meekly said, "No father".

Arthur had lost the battle with Uther that before it had begun, with a sigh he waited until his father had let him leave and then searched out Merlin in a hurry. What was he going to say to his warlock?

* * *

Merlin was walking to Arthur's chambers when he heard his name being called, he turned around and he smiled when he saw Arthur "What did Uther want?"

Arthur sighed and he walked over to Merlin "I need to talk to you" he then grabbed Merlin's hand.

Merlin and Arthur held hands as they walked to the prince's chambers, Arthur sat on the bed and Merlin sat beside him. The warlock knew something was wrong when Arthur grabbed his hand and held out against his cheek.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked.

Arthur sighed "I'm going on a quest tomorrow. I shall be leaving with my knights just before dusk. A dragon has been terrorizing the land and one of Camelot's alley kingdoms. Whilst I am gone you can stay in here and I will order for the servants to bring you anything you need"

"Uther's making you go" Merlin stated and he stood up.

"So? I'm going and that's final". Arthur hissed.

"Arthur, this is serious. You can't leave Camelot unprotected. The people need you" Merlin sighed.

Arthur rolled his eyes "Oh unprotected ay? I'm going on this quest for my father and to protect a kingdom of innocent people!"

"There's no way that you're gonna find that Dragon. Just leave the creature be!" Merlin pleaded.

"Stop interfering with my business! Without me, you have no place in Camelot! So without me, you're meaningless!" Arthur shouted.

Merlin went quiet at that and he looked down, he hugged himself and he sniffled as he held back tears. "Don't let me stop you then".

Arthur pushed passed Merlin and he stormed out of his chamber after a fight with Merlin and he made his way to practice.

Merlin sighed and he wiped away his tears "He's right. I have no purpose but to protect and guide him". He sat down on the floor next to the window and he looked down at the courtyard.

By mere coincidence Arthur managed to bump into Agravaine.

"Ah, Arthur! What is wrong?", Agravaine asked.

Arthur sniffed, "It's Merlin, he's being bossy and he has a short temper!"

Agravaine felt intense happiness upon hearing this and he shook his head, "Aren't all witches? Merlin is too comfortable in Camelot. Don't let him have his own way with you". Agravaine walked off.

Despite the fact that he shook the thought of Agravaine calling Merlin a witch and saying that he was too comfortable, it stuck in the back of Arthur's mind even though he had ignored it.

Arthur was training with the knights, he looked up at one of his chamber windows and he saw that Merlin was sat there.

Merlin panicked and he quickly moved away from the window. He had panicked because he thought that he was annoying the Prince.

Arthur was shocked that Merlin had been so desperate not to be seen. He looked at Leon and he sighed "That's enough practice for today. You may return to your posts". He then walked back into the castle and he made his way up to his chambers.

Merlin heard the door open and he hid behind the screen.

Arthur walked into his chambers and he looked around "Merlin, come out."

Merlin hesitated but he stepped into view and he hugged himself "I'll stay in my old room tonight. I'll pack you some essentials for your quest".

Arthur walked over to Merlin and he pulled the warlock into a kiss.

Merlin did not know what to do at first but he kissed Arthur and he wrapped his arms around the prince's neck.

Arthur moved his hands down Merlin's body and he lifted Merlin up. He had his hands on Merlin's bum as they kissed and he walked over to the bed whilst his kissed the warlock.

twenty minutes later, Merlin rolled onto his back and he laid beside Arthur. They were both panting and sweating as the sheets cover their bare bodies.

Merlin pulled the blanket over his chest and then he looked at Arthur "Where did that come from?"

Arthur smirked, "I needed to apologise for what I said earlier".

"It's alright. You were right anyway. I have no purpose in this world" Merlin sniffled.

"Shut up, Merlin" a Arthur said without thinking about how it could make Merlin feel.

Merlin went quiet and he looked away from Arthur.

Arthur looked at Merlin and he leaned over the warlock "I was wrong and you defiantly have a purpose. You're my warlock and I love you with all of my heart".

Merlin smiled "Uther and Agravaine will never except me as a equal. Nothing is going to be the same ever again. I can't lose you" he sniffled.

Arthur kissed Merlin and he felt the warlock calm down. He knew that it calmed Merlin down when they kissed and he had used this method before. Arthur pulled back after a few seconds and he looked at Merlin with loving eyes "You're never going to lose me".

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck "I'm sorry".

Arthur slipped his arm under Merlin's back and he hugged the warlock "Don't apologise for anything. I was the one that was in the wrong".

Merlin sniffled as he held onto Arthur, he nuzzled into the prince's neck and his breathing hitched "I don't want you to go".

Arthur sighed "Neither do I. But I will come back to you".

"You swear?" Merlin asked.

Arthur heard the heartbreak in Merlin's voice "You have my word". He slowly rolled into his back, Merlin was lying on his chest and the prince wrapped his other arm around the warlock. He kissed Merlin's shoulder and the warlock snuggled into him more, he placed his hand on the back of Merlin's head and he stroked his hair.


	14. Our tears are the land's rivers

Arthur and Merlin held each other throughout the night but Merlin starters to toss and turn, he whimpered and he started to cry in his sleep as he dreamt about becoming sick and then dying on an operation table whilst Arthur cried and begged him not to go.

Merlin jolted awake and he saw that Arthur was leaning over him "I'm okay?" he placed his hands on his stomach and he sighed with relief that there was no blood. "Bloody hell that was scary".

"What did you dream about?" Arthur asked.

"I got sick in my dream and I died. You were crying and pleading with me to come back" Merlin sniffled.

Arthur moved and he kissed Merlin "Come here".

Merlin sat up and he hugged Arthur "I was bleeding from my stomach and you were holding my hand, you were crying so much and you were begging me not to die".

Arthur held Merlin and he kissed the side of the warlocks head before he started to stroke Merlin's hair "Ssshhh you're alright, it was just a nightmare. I wasn't real".

Merlin clung onto Arthur and he held back tears "I don't want to live without you. I can't lose you".

Arthur shushed the warlock and he started to rock him back and forth to calm him down "You don't have to live without me. You will never lose me, I promise".

Merlin nodded and he calmed down "You should go back to sleep, you need your strength".

Arthur kissed Merlin "On one condition... I want to hold you whilst we sleep".

Merlin smiled and he nodded "Alright".

Merlin and Arthur laid down and they pulled the covers up, the warlock snuggled up to Arthur and he smiled as the prince wrapped one arm around him and held his hand with his free hand. Merlin was resting his head on Arthur's chest, he kissed the blonde's pecks before they both closed heir eyes to go to sleep.

Merlin and Arthur were awoken at dawn when they heard knocking at the door, Merlin sighed and he climbed out of bed. Merlin got dressed and then he walked over to the door, he opened the wooden door and be saw Aland.

"You know?" Pal and sighed.

Merlin nodded "Yeah" he then looked over his shoulder and he saw that Arthur was still asleep, he looked at Aland and he sighed "Can you just give me a minute?"

Aland and nodded and he stood with his back to the wall.

Merlin shut the door and he walked over to the bed, he climbed up and he kissed the prince "I love you so much. I promise that I'll always protect you, I won't let you down" he then kissed the prince's head and he stroked back Arthur's hair before he stood up and he walked out of the room.

Merlin walkers to the throne room and he spent the next hour healing Uther's headache, fixing a knight's broken arm and a guard's nose bleed.

Arthur woke up alone in his bed, he looked around for Merlin and then something caught his eye, a plate of food suddenly appeared on the table and he walked over to eat. There was no doubt in his mind that Merlin had conjured up a plate of food. Arthur ate his breakfast and then he got dressed before he walked to the throne room. He had a feeling that Uther had summons Merlin very early.

As the prince turned to corner at the throne room, he saw the doors open and Merlin walked out. The warlock looked exhausted and upset as he rubbed his sore eyes.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked.

However before Merlin could reply, he fainted from exhaustion.

Arthur leapt forwards and he caught Merlin, he scooped the warlock up and he looked at Merlin "Merlin?!"

When Merlin did not wake up, Arthur realised that he had just fainted. The prince lifted Merlin up slightly and he kissed his head before he turned around and he started to carry Merlin back to their chambers. Arthur kicked the door open and he carried Merlin over to the bed, he pulled Merlin's boots off of the warlock and he gently held Merlin up with one hand as he took his jacket and neckerchief off of him. The prince then slowly laid Merlin down and he pulled the covers up to cover the warlock's stomach. Merlin was lying on his back, with his head to the side and his unclenched hand next to his face.

Arthur smiled and he gently stroked back Merlin's hair "I'm going to miss carrying you to bed, I'm going to miss stroking your beautiful raven hair, I'm going to miss how you snuggle up to me at night and I'm going to miss your voice. I'm going to miss you so much, my beautiful warlock" he whispered.

Arthur watched over Merlin for a few minutes before he left to find a servant, he walked through the corridors until he found... George. The prince tried to sneak off in the opposite direction but the servant approached him and bowed.

"Good morning, Sire. How did you sleep last night?" George asked.

Arthur gritted his teeth and he faked a smile "Morning. I slept well" he then had an idea when he realised that Merlin probably had not eaten anything "George, inform the cooks that Merlin is to have some breakfast brought up to my chambers for him. And no one is to disturb him for the rest of today".

George bowed "Of course, sire". He then walked off to the kitchens to inform the servants and chefs of Arthur's orders.

Arthur walked back to his chambers and he sat down at his desk to fill out some paperwork, he would occasionally look up to check on Merlin and he smiled as the warlock slept. There was a knock at the door and Arthur ran across to room to answer it, he managed to open the door just before George knocked again and he thanked the servant before he took the plate of food.

George bowed and he closed the door before he walked away to attend to his duties.

Arthur placed the plate of food on the table and then he grabbed some parchment and his quill.

Ten minutes passed and Merlin woke up in bed to the smell of cooked eggs, bacon and tomatoes. The warlock sat upright and looked around. Arthur was nowhere to be found but there was a plate of breakfast on the table with a note beside it. In a hurry, Merlin stood and went to the table to read the note;

'My dear warlock, I had the kitchen make you breakfast, please eat and rest. As much as I love to take care of you, it hurts me when you are weak and tired all the time. I have just gone to run an errand, please be here when I get back. I will love you until the end of time. Your Arthur'.

Merlin smiled and put the note down before he ate his breakfast and he sat down on the bed again to rest.

Arthur had told Uther that Merlin needed to rest so that he could use his magic to his full potential. The king had hesitated but he grudgingly agreed to leave Merlin alone for the great of the day. Arthur then went to see Guias and he informed the physician of how Merlin was very tried and that he was resting. Guias nodded and he thanked Arthur for looking after Merlin, the prince went to practice his archery but he could not wake to see Merlin.

Merlin woke up after an hour and he got out of bed, he studied his spellbook for a few minutes before he heard a knock at the door, he opened the door and he was greeted by the longing embrace of Arthur. Merlin's lips were captured as Arthur claimed the warlock as his own, e warlock groaned into his with Arthur and he wrapped his arm around Arthur's neck whilst he ran the fingers of his other hand through Arthur's golden hair.

Arthur gripped Merlin's hips and he pulled the warlock close so that Merlin's body was pressed against his. Arthur kicked the door shut and he moved one hand done Merlin's side.

Merlin moaned with want when he felt a hand squeeze his right butt cheek "Arthur, please".

Arthur smiled and he gave Merlin a light slap on the butt "Your wish is my command" he whispered, he slowly led Merlin to the bed and attacked his neck before struggling to get his clothes off. 

Merlin had just enough time to soundproof the room, and strip his lower half before Arthur pinned him down again. 

"I love you", Arthur whispered into Merlin's ear before giving it a quick nip.

Merlin smirked and gazed lovingly into Arthur's eyes, "I love you too". 

Merlin's and Arthur's lips collided again before separating. 

"I really want you, are you ready?", Arthur asked and Merlin nodded. Arthur lifted the shirt over his head before kissing the warlocks chest and preparing him for what was coming.

Arthur entering Merlin came as a sharp pain to the warlock. Arthur heard Merlin hiss in pain and he stopped. "Ready?" 

Merlin nodded "Yeah".

That's when it began...

Merlin gasped but soon mewled in pleasure. A strange shiver travelled through Merlin who ignored the feeling. 

Merlin gripped the bedding and he gasped "Arthur". 

Arthur continued what he was doing and he smirked.

This continued for forty five minutes before Merlin felt a strange shiver travel through his body. Merlin curled his toes and he gripped Arthur's hair. 

Arthur felt Merlin shudder and he smirked when the warlock moaned and gasped "What can I do?"

"Just a little harder. I'm almost there" Merlin answered. 

Arthur went harder and he saw Merlin open his mouth as he gasped. 

A shudder travelled through Merlin and he knew what it meant. He gasped and he moaned when he reached his peak and Arthur followed seconds after. 

They were tired out and Arthur collapsed beside Merlin. The warlock snuggled up against the Prince and he kissed his chest. 

"How was that?" Arthur asked. 

Merlin smiled "It was brilliant."

Arthur smiled "I'm glad" he then kissed Merlin's head. 

Merlin closed his eye and he grinned "That was the best sex ever".

Arthur grinned and he stroked Merlin's bare back with his fingers "Having sex with you so amazing". He whispered.

Merlin made a 'Mmm' noise and he kissed Arthur's chest "I love you".

"I love you too" Arthur softly said as he gently caressed Merlin's back with his fingertips.

Some time passed and Merlin had packed Arthur somethings for his quest, whilst the prince put his armour on. Merlin heard Arthur grumble in frustration and he looked at the prince, Arthur was struggling to put his wristgaurds on.

"Here" Merlin walked over and he helped Arthur.

The prince smiled and he stroked Merlin's hair with his free hand "What would I do without you?"

"I dread to think" Merlin chuckled.

Arthur cupped Merlin's cheek on his hand and the warlock looked up at home, the prince kissed his Love and Merlin hugged Arthur "I'll be alright. Nothing's going to happen to me".

Merlin sighed "It's not fair, I don't want you to go".

Arthur kissed Merlin "I know. I don't want to go either".

Merlin's eyes welled up with tears but he held them in so that Arthur would not feel bad. Arthur held Merlin tightly and he kissed the warlocks shoulder, he sniffles and he wanted to cry as he held his warlock.

After a few minutes, Merlin and Arthur made their way out of Arthur's chambers and they walked through the palace. They were holding hands and they were dreading the goodbye, Merlin heard someone shouting and he looked over his shoulder; he saw Uther and Agravaine. Merlin thought about going to see what they wanted but he did not want to leave Arthur's side, he sighed and he ignored the shouting. He knew that he would be in trouble.

Arthur looked at Merlin "You're going to be in big trouble".

Merlin sighed "I know, but I don't want to leave your side until I have to".

The prince smiled and he lovingly squeezed Merlin's hand "I love you so much".

Merlin smiled "I love you more than Guias loves his books".

Arthur laughed and he kissed Merlin "I don't deserve you".

Merlin chuckled "That doesn't matter, you will always have me and I will never leave you".

After walking for twenty minutes, the prince and the warlock made it to the huge gates of Camelot. Merlin said goodbye to the knights before he walked over to Arthur, he sniffles before he hugged the prince and Arthur kissed his shoulder. The prince was holding back tears whilst Merlin clung onto him, they did not want to be separated.

Merlin sniffled before he spoke, "C-can't I come with you?"

Arthur shook his head and he sighed deeply, "No, you have to stay here, where it's safe. I can't risk losing you. I can't risk you getting hurt". He pulled back and he kissed the tip of Merlin's nose. 

Merlin looked up at Arthur with concerned eyes, "But how will I protect you?"

Arthur chuckled to try and hide his sadness and pointed behind him at the knights who all looked as equally sad, "I've got these knuckleheads with me so I'll be fine!". Then Arthur's face fell before turning to the knights, "Lancelot! Stay behind and protect Merlin whilst I am gone!" 

Lancelot looked conflicted but nodded and took his place at Merlin's side. 

"How long will you be gone for?", Merlin asked as fresh tears formed in his eyes despite him trying to control his emotions.

Arthur's breath became ragged as he hugged Merlin as tightly as possible without hurting him, "I don't know... but I'll hurry and I will be back as soon as possible... okay?"

Merlin shook his head as tears soaked Arthur's armour, "No, it's not!" Merlin looked up at Arthur and slowly forced a sweet smile, "But I'll wait..." 

Arthur sniffles "I love you".

Merlin choked on his tears "I love you too".

Arthur kissed Merlin slowly and sweetly, Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and tears leaked trickled out of his eyes as he kissed his prince. Arthur had his arms wrapped around Merlin's waist and he was desperately trying to hold back tears. Arthur gave Merlin one more soft kiss before he broke away and whispered his goodbyes. As Arthur trotted off into the distance, Merlin could not help the many tears that fell down his cheeks. The only thing Lancelot could do to comfort his friend was to rub the warlock's arm slowly in a way to reassure him that everything would be alright.

Merlin and Lancelot watched as Arthur and the other knights rode off into the distance before they disappeared into the trees. Lancelot walked Merlin back into the palace and he made sure that Merlin was as okay as he could be before he went home to eat. Merlin was walking to the throne room to see what Uther had wanted. But he did not have Arthur with him for protection.

Uther looked up when the doors opened and Merlin walked in, he glared at the warlock and he nodded at Agravaine. Merlin looked up and he saw that Agravaine was walking towards him, he had no time to react when the terrible man swung and backhanded him around the face. Merlin fell and he scrambled to try and stand up but Agravaine grabbed his hair and yanked his head back. The vial man then held a dagger to Merlin's throat and the warlock froze in fear.

Uther watched as Agravaine threatened and punched Merlin for a few minutes and by the end of it... Merlin was lying on the floor. Uther dismissed Merlin and the warlock walked out of the throne room, once the doors were closed behind him, Merlin ran to Arthur's chambers and he locked the door. The Warlock sat down next to the window and he cried as he gazed out at the setting sun. He missed Arthur's soft lips and his soothing words, he did not know when Arthur was coming home or if the prince was ever going to come home.


	15. Day one

Hi, everyone. I just wanted to say a massive thank you for all of the reviews and to all of you who have been reading this story. I have been debating with myself about what to do with this story and I now have a clear plan, the next chapter is a nicer day for Merlin so that he can have a well-deserved break from all of the angst. You have my word that Arthur will return home to his warlock soon.

Day one of Merlin being without Arthur.

Merlin's eyes fluttered open and he rubbed the sleep away from them before he sat up and stretched. He sighed and he pulled his knees up to his chest and he hugged them as he gazed out of the window, the birds were singing and the sun was still waking up, Merlin smiled as he watched the fiery colours of dawn and he sat in complete and utter bliss as the sky woke up.

A servant walked into the room with Merlin's breakfast and he placed it on the table, he then asked if Merlin needed anything but the warlock politely dismissed him. The servant smiled and he made his way back to the kitchen to make s start on his chores.

Merlin had not received any orders from Uther, so he used his time to perfect his magic. Whilst he was practising his spells, Merlin suddenly got a terrible headache and he winced. He composed himself and his eyes flashed gold when he realised what had happened.

"Aithusa" Merlin said under his breath. He quickly conjured up a mirror and he gazed into it, his eyes flashed gold and he saw that the knights were surrounding the white dragon. "Shit" he sighed before he connected his mind to the dragon's 'Aithusa, do not harm them. I can hold them off whilst you escape. You then need to find a safe place to hide, I'll guild you'.

Aithusa growled but he nodded 'Please help me'.

Merlin nodded and he closed his eyes, "Ligfyr" he whispered. He then opened his eyes and he saw a wall of fire appear in front of Aithusa, the dragon was startled at first but he soon realised that Merlin was guarding him. Merlin saw the knights jump backwards and then he saw Arthur, his eyes widened as the prince inched closer towards the flames and Aithusa. He connected his mind to Arthur's and he closed his eyes 'Arthur, stay away from the fire. Let the dragon go'. He opened his eyes and he saw that Arthur looked very confused

"Merlin?" The image of Arthur asked.

Merlin did not answer Arthur, he sighed because he knew that Arthur would want answers "Bene læg gesweorc" he whispered.

The image in the mirror clouded up and Aithusa flew away to safety, Merlin used a harmless spell to distract Arthur and the knights so that the dragon could escape. The warlock watched as his Love and their friends mounted their horses and galloped off to find Aithusa. They did not know that they had gone in the wrong direction.

Merlin sat down and the mirror disappeared "I miss you so much, Arthur. I will wait for you to come home" he smiled

The day dragged on for Merlin, be stayed in his room and he practised his magic. He felt sick and he could not keep his breakfast down. Lancelot had become concerned about Merlin, so he went home and he asked Gwen if there was enough food for Merlin. Gwen was happy to prepare a plate of food for Merlin and then Lancelot helped her carry all three dishes to Merlin and Arthur's room.

Merlin heard a knock on the door and he sighed be because he thought that it was a knight come to tell him that Uther had summoned him. He opened the door but he smiled when he saw Gwen and Lancelot, he invited them in and they carried the plates over to the table.

"You didn't have to do this" Merlin modestly said.

"Nonsense, I am not just going to sit back whilst you sit on your own all day" Gwen stubbornly said.

Merlin chuckled and he looked at Lancelot "Thanks".

Lancelot smiled "No problem".

Gwen, Lancelot and Merlin sat down to eat the meal that Gwen had lovingly prepared and they cleared their plates. Merlin felt better and he had not been sick again so he happily used magic to wash up the dishes.

"You can't stay up here all day every day. You need fresh air" Gwen stated.

"I'm going to go for a walk later. Then I'm going to visit Guias" Merlin explained.

"Good idea." Lancelot nodded in approval.

Gwen and Lancelot went home after a few minutes and Merlin went to go and visit Guias. As he turned the corner, Merlin heard voices and he realised who it was and he hid in the kitchens. The warlock waited until everything went quiet before he emerged from his hiding space and he continued with making his way to visit Guias.

Merlin walked down the corridor and almost fell over when he bumped into someone. He looked up and froze when he saw that Agravaine staring down at him. Guards watched from nearby as the intensity between the two increased. Merlin realised that he was under surveillance and hurried along so as to get away.

Guias heard a knock on the door and he went to answer it, he opened the door and he smiled when he saw Merlin "Merlin, you have come here at the perfect time".

Merlin walked into the room, he saw that nearly all of Guias's books were lying on the floor and that a pixie was sat on the table "What happened?"

"I arrived back here and I found our new friend sat on the table" Guias answered.

"Do you want me to try and catch him?" Merlin asked.

"Please?" Guias sighed.

"Go outside for a few minutes, I'll see what I can do" Merlin smiled.

Guias stepped into the corridor outside of his chambers and he closed the door. Everything was silent until...

 **CRASH, GIGGLE, BANG, SMASH**!

Everything went quiet again and Guias waited for a moment before he turned and he opened the door. He looked into his chambers and he saw that everything was clean and tidy. He then looked Merlin and he saw that the warlock had the pesky pixie in a small cage.

"Well, that went very well" Merlin chuckled.

* * *

Days have passed and Arthur has been absent from the warmth of Merlin's arms for six days. Both the prince and warlock missed each other terribly and they desired the feeling of safety of each other's arms. Arthur had found Aithusa again but he could have sworn that he had heard Merlin's voice in his head; pleading with him to let the dragon go. Merlin had used magic to protect Aithusa, just like he had before and he would continue to protect the creature. Arthur had guessed that something was going on but he did not know what.

Day 7.

Merlin woke up and immediately jumped out of bed and searched for a bucket to throw up in. He did not stop until all of his dinner was staring right back up at him. The warlock sighed deeply and stood up before collapsing on his bed again. He tossed and turned but could not fall asleep, he sighed as he laid on his back in the middle of e bed; "It was so much easier to sleep when Arthur is here" he turned his head and he looked at the sigil that Arthur had given him 'I just want Arthur to hold me' he thought to himself. His mind started to spin and he questioned why he was always sick 'Am I ill?' he thought to himself, 'I do not feel ill ... maybe I was lying in bed wrong?' Merlin left it at that and closed his eyes but every sound in the distance, from birdsong to the knights training kept him wide awake. In the end, Merlin reluctantly climbed out of bed and he got dressed before he decided to go out for a stroll around the village and to get some fresh bread for breakfast.

Merlin first stopped at a bakery and bought some bread, he devoured it eagerly, so much so that the baker though he might be homeless or starved.

"Excuse me, sir? Are you perhaps underfed at home?", the kind baker asked.

Merlin smiled and shook his head, "No, sorry. I was just really hungry this morning and found myself wanting bread".

The kind man laughed, "There is no need to be sorry, you just ate it so quickly you had me worried!",

Merlin chuckled as he bought yet another loaf of bread to take home, "Well it's hard not to scoff it down when your bread is so delicious!". Merlin swore he saw a blush creep onto the baker's face as he waved away the compliment and took Merlin's money.

"You flatter me, you really do" the baker smiled.

"Just remember who taught you to cook in the first place, you old goat!", a shout from the kitchens made Merlin laugh and the baker laughed as his elderly father walked out of the kitchen "Take care, son" he smiled at Merlin.

Merlin smiled and he nodded "I will. Thank you" he smiled and en he left the bakery.

Soon Merlin was back on the streets again, wandering around and enjoying the fresh air and the sound of the villagers going about their lives. It was nice to see that the people of Camelot were able to live in peace.

He decided to go and visit Rose and her children, he would be able to make sure that her young infant son Andrew was alright and he would be able to see Rose's daughter River. Rose had told him that she saw him as an uncle to her two children and he was only too happy to argue with her. He always wanted to be an uncle but his dream was to be a father. If only.

The young warlock made his way to Rose's house and he knocked on the door, he waited for a few seconds before she opened the door and smiled at him. River saw Merlin and she ran over to him with a beaming smile on her young angelic face.

"Uncle Merlin!" River beamed.

Merlin picked the little girl up and he smiled "Hello, River. Have you been a good girl?"

River nodded and she hugged Merlin.

"It's good to see you, Merlin. How have you been?" Rose asked.

"I have been alright, I just miss Arthur" Merlin smiled sadly at Rose.

Rose put Andrew to sleep after she had fed him and River went to play with her dolls. The dolls that Merlin had made for her. Merlin sat down and he smiled as he watched River play with her toys, Rose sat next to Merlin and she smiled at the warlock.

"Did you tell Prince Arthur about your dream to have a child?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I told him. He didn't say it but I read his mind and I found out that he feels guilty for not being able to have children with me. We have not spoken about it since, but I realised that I am already incredibly lucky because I have him and he loves me. I will just have to get used to the fact that I cannot have children with him" Merlin tried to hide the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.

Rose rubbed Merlin's arm and he looked at her "What is love?"

Merlin thought for a moment but only one word came to mind "Magic".

"Magic found a way to bring you and Arthur together and it will find a way to make all of your dreams come true. Magic always finds a way because love always finds a way" Rose smiled kindly at Merlin.

Merlin smiled and he nodded before he sniffled "Your wisdom is magic".

"Nothing is more magic than love, my dear Merlin. You and Arthur are magic" Rose then looked at River and the little girl ran over to her.

River hugged her mother and then she looked at Merlin "Uncle Merlin, is Prince Arthur your true love?"

Merlin nodded "Indeed he is".

"Does that make him your prince charming and your knight in shining armour?" River asked.

Merlin smiled "I guess that it does." He knew that Arthur could be a prat but it was one of the wings at he loved about the prince, because he was his Arthur and he loved everything about him. He loved his Prince Arthur just the way he was.

Merlin went back to the palace just before noon and he had something to eat but he could not keep his meal down. George cleaned the bucket and he went about the rest of his chores, the other servants, as well as the knights, did their best to avoid him because he was prone to stat I what they were doing wrong. Some people were not so lucky though. George was not the only person that people wished that they could avoid.

Merlin was minding his own business, reading his spellbook, sat on the bed in Arthur's chamber, when a knock brought his attention to the door. The warlock stood up and placed his book to one side before going to open the door. A knight stood there, looking uneasy as he rubbed his neck.

"May I help you? Are you sick?" Merlin asked, thinking the knight was feeling nauseous.

The knight shook his head, "N-no … um, Lancelot has taken a break, I'll be watching over you for a while".

Merlin smiled and nodded, "Thank you for both being up to the boring task and for making me aware".

The knight smiled but then quickly frowned and looked slightly guilty.

Merlin felt uneasy and scratched his head before stepping back into the room, "I'll be reading, for the time being, okay?"

The knight nodded and stood by the door as Merlin closed it.

Merlin went back to reading and did not notice what was going on outside his door. The knight had been bribed by Agravaine who was allowed to go into Arthur's room 'unnoticed'. The evil man grinned evilly before he opened the door and went inside.

"Sir? Is that you?" Merlin called out and became suspicious when no answer came. The warlock became nervous and he was about to turn around but Agravaine walked into his line of view and the warlock panicked. He went to call out but the horrid man stopped him.

"That's pointless, you know? Since no one cares about a disgusting, evil, revolting, little witch like you!" Agravaine shouted at the warlock.

Merlin flinched but tried to keep composure, "What do you want? Does the King need me?", he asked.

Agravaine scoffed and grinned manically, "The King doesn't need you, he never did and never will!". Agravaine walked around Arthur's bed a few times before exploring the space, occasionally searching here and there for something worth taking.

"Then why are you here?", Merlin asked though he had guessed the reason and knew that Agravaine was probably just bored.

The man in question shrugged and picked up the sigil that Arthur had given to Merlin.

"Please stop touching Arthur's things!", Merlin said desperately, hoping that Lancelot would come back soon and make Agravaine leave.

Agravaine turned and glared at Merlin, "Or what, witch?!", he spat, "You going to tell Arthur? What's he going to do about it? He can always get another one of these cheap things!"

Merlin gulped, "That sigil belonged to his mother" he stated

Agravaine huffed and threw the sigil back where he had found it, before turning around again and snatching Merlin's spellbook this time.

"Hey! Give it back, that belongs to me!", Merlin cried and he reached to grab his book.

Agravaine scoffed, "Or what? You'll tell your princey wincey that I've wronged you? Ha!". Agravaine pushed the book to Merlin's chest and shoved hard, he then grabbed Merlin by the neck and he squeezed "Let me tell you something... tell anyone about anything and I will personally make sure that there is nothing left of the Prince's little petty witch, got that?"

Merlin nodded as he tried to gasp for air as Agravaine squeezed his neck "Yes".

Agravaine left the room with an evil smirk and he walked to the throne room to have lunch.

Merlin was quite shaken up and he gulped as he grasped his sore neck "Arthur, please come home soon," he pleaded to the absent prince.


	16. Where's Arthur when you need him?

Day 8

Lancelot arrived at Arthur's chambers and he saw that a knight was stood outside guarding the door "Hi, has anything happened since I left yesterday?"

The knight shook his head "No, sir. No problems or difficulties". 

"Very good, I can take over from here. Go and get some rest, you must be exhausted" Lancelot smiled at the knight and he was about to knock on the door.

The knight started to walk away but he was hit with a wave of guilt and he turned around "I was not completely honest before. Something did happen". 

Lancelot lowered his arm and he looked at the knight, he did not trust him now and he knew that something was very wrong "What happened?"

The knight slowly exhaled "Lord Agravaine came here, he bribed me into letting him into the prince's chambers. There was shouting but the witch has not left the room since". 

Lancelot walked over to the knight "As the knights of Camelot it is our duty to protect the royal family and the people of Camelot. Arthur has given his heart to the person that he loves more than anything and it is our duty to protect the person that Arthur loves. By calling Merlin a witch you have shown that you do not wish to fulfil the knight's duty to protect the royal family because you were willing to put Merlin Emrys in danger, therefore you are not worthy of your knighthood." He glared at the knight, he then turned around and he knocked on the door "Merlin, it's Lancelot". 

"Come in!" Merlin yelled. 

Lancelot opened the door and he walked into the room, he shut the door and then he walked over to where Merlin was sat at the table "What happened with Agravaine?" 

Merlin looked Lancelot and then he took his neckerchief off "I can now add strangled to the list of things bad things that have happened to me". 

Lancelot looked at Merlin's neck and he saw the hand mark on the warlock's neck "I am so sorry, Merlin".

"Why are you sorry?" Merlin looked at Lancelot with utter confusion. 

"I left my post and that put you in harm's way" Lancelot sat down next to Merlin. 

"It was not your fault. Something must have happened to the knight that was guarding the room" Merlin shrugged. 

"Agravaine bribed him. He was a coward" Lancelot sighed. 

The trusting spark drained from Merlin's eyes and he sat back in his chair "Oh". 

"I will not let you down, it will be alright" Lancelot comforted.

"I miss Arthur. I feel like I am walking on eggshells when Arthur is not here" Merlin sighed.

"I know, Merlin. Arthur will be home soon" Lancelot tried to comfort his friend.

"I don't know how long it will be before he is back, Arthur had no idea of how many days he would be away for. I'm scared that I am not going to see him again" Merlin admitted as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Do you want me to stay with you for a bit? I can guard you as well" Lancelot shrugged, he did not know how to comfort Merlin but he thought that the warlock would feel safer if he was there. It was better than nothing.

Merlin nodded and he sniffled "Thank you, Lancelot".

Lancelot patted Merlin on the shoulder "No problem." He smiled at the young boy.

Merlin and Lancelot had something to eat for breakfast and they fell into convocation, Merlin prepared some medicines for a few of the villagers and then he started to practice his spells. Lancelot watched in fascination as Merlin went about perfecting his magic, he smiled as the warlock used magic to clean and tidy the room.

Merlin had something to eat for lunch, but he felt nauseous almost immediately and he was sick into the bucket that he had placed next to his bed. Lancelot brought Merlin a glass of water to settle his stomach and he then he went to clean the bucket for Merlin.

The Warlock felt dizzy and sick, so he walked over to the larger Prince-sized bed and he climbed onto it, he pulled the covers over himself and he put his head down on the wonderfully cold pillows. He closed his tired heavy eyes and he started to drift off to sleep.

Lancelot arrived back after twenty minutes and he walked into Arthur's chambers "I swear to god, I will end up trying to cut Agravaine's head off with my sword if he does not learn to mind his own business and to..." he stopped ranting when he heard a whimper and he saw that Merlin was asleep "If he does not learn to leave my best friend alone" he whispered as he walked over to the bed and he put the bucket down on the floor next to Merlin.

Merlin groaned and he whimpered as he rolled onto his back; his head was turned to one side, he hand one hand on his chest and his other hand next to his face. "Hhhmmm, Arthur? Arthur" he groaned again in his sleep.

Lancelot pulled the covers up to Merlin's shoulders and he smiled "I'm going to go outside to guard the room, shout for me if you need anything. Sleep well, Merlin" he whispered before he walked out if the room and he stood outside of the door.

Merlin slept for a few hours before he grudgingly got up to have something to eat. He walked to the door but as he reached it two sharp but familiar thuds sounded. Merlin opened the door and found Guias stood with a gentle smile.

"Merlin, how are you?", Guias asked.

Merlin shrugged as himself and Guias sat at the table and begin to eat the food that Guias had brought with him "I miss Arthur, am I being clingy?"

Guias shook his head, "Not in the slightest, it's natural to miss him".

Merlin nodded and he smiled before he went back to eating his supper.

Guias finished eating and waved over his shoulder, "Well, this old man has a lot of work to do. So enjoy your evening, Merlin".

Merlin shook his head and scoffed as he also finished eating. A thudding once again brought Merlin to the door.

This time Lancelot peeped in on him. "Uther wants you, Merlin", he said in a sorry tone.

Merlin smiled to say it was alright and nodded.

Later on, Merlin got to the throne room where Uther appeared to be very unhappy. "You called for me?", Merlin asked only to receive a 'hmph' from the king.

Uther eventually stood from his throne before pouting thoughtfully and pointing towards Lancelot who had been walking behind Merlin. "Turn him into gold!", Uther said shortly.

Merlin gulped as Lancelot began to panic. "I am very sorry but I don't know any spells for that", Merlin said truthfully.

Uther examined Merlin's eyes for changing his request, "Turn him to stone!"

"I am very sorry but I don't know any spells for that." Merlin repeated himself but this time he was lying

Uther saw the change in Merlin's eyes and frowned, "Liar!"

Merlin felt a sharp pain as Uther backhanded him. He fell to the ground and gasped as he felt something wet trickle down his cheek. Lancelot helped him up and wiped away blood from where the king's ring had cut into Merlin's skin.

Uther scoffed and sat back down "Leave us" he growled at Lancelot.

Lancelot hesitated but Merlin nodded, he walked out of the throne room and he stood guard over the doors "I shouldn't have left him in there" he sighed as regret filled him.

Uther looked at Agravaine and he nodded, Arthur's horrid uncle then motioned for the guards to grab Merlin and they did so. Merlin struggled but he froze when Agravaine started to walk towards him. He definitely preferred to be thrown in the stocks.

After a painful thirty minutes, the guard let go of Merlin and he fell onto his hands and knees. The warlock coughed and tried not to hiss in pain and he clutched his stomach, he felt foot collide with his side and he gasped in pain as he fell onto the floor.

"Get out of my sight, witch! And heal yourself for appearance's sake!" Uther roared in anger as Merlin slowly got to his feet.

Merlin turned and he started to limp towards the doors, the guards opened them for him and then they slammed shut behind him. He leaned against a wall to steady himself, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked at Lancelot "I hope that Arthur comes back soon."

Lancelot helped Merlin back to his room where he sat down on his bed and he allowed himself a few minutes to think about Arthur. Afterwards, he decided to talk to Arthur and conjured a mirror to connect warlock to the prince. Arthur appeared before him in the mirror, washing his face in a lake. "Arthur?", Merlin spoke softly, making the prince jump and look about.

Arthur spotted Merlin and smiled, "Merlin?".

The warlock smirked and waved but he became confused when Arthur's eyes narrowed and he frowned.

"Is that blood?", Arthur asked as he walked over to stand in front of the image of his warlock "What happened?" he asked, this caused Merlin to panic as he searched his brain for a believable story.

Merlin shook his head, "I just finished eating, it's probably the juice of the tomatoes or something". He then wiped the 'tomato juice' off of his cheek.

Arthur realised that Merlin would not tell and sighed, "I'll be home as soon as possible" he raised his hand and Merlin did the same.

Merlin placed his hand on the mirror and he sighed.

Arthur tried to place his hand on Merlin's hand but he went straight through the image, he sighed and he sniffled "I wish that I could touch you".

Merlin thought for a second before his eyes flashed gold and he held Arthur's hand.

The prince gasped when he felt Merlin's warm skin and he held the warlock's hand "You are incredible".

Merlin smiled "So are you".

"You look tired, go and rest for the night. We'll talk tomorrow, yeah?" Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded and he smiled sadly, "Sure, I love you".

Arthur smiled sadly and he blew a kiss to Merlin, "I love you too".

Merlin dismissed the mirror and lay back on his bed, sleep overtaking him in seconds.


	17. Dirty looks & kind words found in books

Day 9

Merlin woke up in the morning and he immediately felt sick. He jumped out of bed and he ran over to where he could be sick. He hunched over and he gagged before he was sick. Once he had composed himself, Merlin washed his face and he went back to bed to rest. He had a stomach ache and he felt dizzy "Why do I feel like shit?" He asked himself. 

Merlin managed to get a few minutes rest before the door opened and Aland yelled that it was him. 

"Enter!" Merlin yelled. 

Aland opened the door and he walked in with a tray of food "Your breakfast, Merlin".

Merlin smiled at the knight "You didn't have to do this".

"It's the least I c-could do. You deserve to be treated like a noble" Aland smiled. 

"And you deserve to acknowledged for your skills and loyalty" Merlin moved but he hissed in pain. 

Aland noticed that Merlin was very pale "Do you feel alright? You look very pale". 

Merlin sighed "Not really. My stomach kills and I've got a headache". 

"Oh sorry that I yelled a minute ago" Aland apologised.

Merlin smiled and he shook his head "Don't be sorry about that. I just feel dizzy and I'm tired from dealing with Uther and Agravaine". He then frowned and he sniffled. 

"Has anything else happened?" Aland asked.

"Some of Uther's knights are using me as a punching bag. Please don't tell anyone" Merlin begged.

"You don't deserve to be treated so badly. But alright, I won't tell" Aland nodded.

"Thank you. You may return to your duties" Merlin nodded.

Aland hesitated but he nodded, he bowed and then he left the room. 

Merlin sighed and he rolled up his tunic, he sighed when he saw the bruises on his stomach. He used magic to heal himself and he started to eat his breakfast, he still felt dizzy and he was very tired. Merlin did not realize at first but he had started to cry, he cupped his hand over his mouth and he put his fork down "Arthur, please come back soon. Please come back to me".

Merlin continued to cry for twenty minutes before he managed to finish his breakfast, and he got dressed before he walked out of the large room. He smiled at Lancelot and the knight smiled at him "I'm going to see Guias, then I'm going to go to the village to buy some food. I'm craving apples".

Lancelot nodded "Alright, I'll go home and explain everything to Gwen. Come to ours for lunch if you want?"

Merlin nodded "Sounds great. See you at lunchtime". He then started to walk down the corridor.

"Merlin!" Lancelot called.

The warlock turned around to look at Lancelot "Yes?"

"Stay away from some people, do whatever you have to do to stay safe" Lancelot's eyes were pleading for Merlin to stay safe and his voice echoed concern as he spoke.

Merlin nodded and he smirked "Will do" a golden dragon appeared on his shoulder on his shoulder, he then turned around and he walked down the corridor.

He left the castle grounds and went to the market. The gold dragon on his shoulder growled at anyone who gave off any bad vibes towards Merlin. The warlock went to a man selling fresh fruit and bought a bag full of apples before grabbing a ham, bread and tomatoes for Gwen. Gaining a few mean glares, Merlin made his way towards Gwen's house, finding Lancelot waiting quite impatiently at the door.

"Merlin!", Lancelot cried out in joy when he saw the warlock. Lancelot half pulled Merlin inside the house before Gwen came to meet him.

"Hello there, Merlin, that is a lot of apples", Gwen laughed, taking the bag Merlin held out.

Merlin shrugged and made the golden dragon vanish, "I'm craving them".

The three proceeded to eat the dinner that Gwen had made for them.

"Thanks for the ham, Merlin", Lancelot said with a mouthful of food.

"Lance!", Gwen hissed, "Close your mouth!"

Lancelot shrugged and mumbled something about being controlling to which Gwen rolled her eyes and turned to Merlin, "Thank you, Merlin, you didn't have to do this".

Merlin held a smirk on his face from watching the little tantrum Lancelot had, "It was no problem, besides, you didn't have to invite me to dinner, did you?"

Gwen smiled, "True, but you are our friend!".

"And you are mine", Merlin replied and finished eating his bread. Once he had finished he stood up and smiled apologetically, "Well, sorry to cut this short but I have to get back and see if the king needs help with anything".

Gwen shook her head and smiled, "Oh, I know you are a busy man, Merlin. It was good to see you and please feel free to drop by again" she chirped.

Merlin nodded, "Of course, have a good day, Gwen".

Lancelot followed Merlin out after kissing Gwen goodbye and began to walk with Merlin back to the palace.

Merlin walked in silence for a long period of time which spiked Lancelot's concerns. "Merlin?", the knight inquired.

Merlin hummed in response, "Is something on your mind?". Merlin's face dropped for a few seconds, like a mask had slipped of to reveal what he actually felt. The warlock quickly shook his head and smiled to show he was alright but Lancelot was too sharp and not all that dumb, he had seen Merlin's expression and acted upon it, "Merlin? What's wrong?"

Merlin sighed, hoping that he didn't have to confront his problems, "People kept giving me really dirty looks on the way to Gwen's and your house", Merlin admitted.

Lancelot's brown furrowed, "Why?"

Merlin met Lancelot's eyes and he saw Merlin's eyes flash gold. Lancelot nodded, understanding completely. "I just sometimes wish that I had been born differently… that I don't have this… curse!", Merlin vented out, feeling relieved but also a little more burdened.

"No, Merlin", Lancelot said firmly and stopped the warlock in his tracks, "Your magic is not a curse! It is a gift that you should be able to use freely... just, maybe not yet. People don't understand you because it is new to them! You just have to give them time is all".

Merlin smiled and Lancelot mirrored his expression. "Thank you, Lance! It means the world to me that I have friends who support me as much as you do", Merlin spoke as he began to walk again.

"Pfft! Your making me blush!", Lancelot laughed as he walked by Merlin's side.

The two reached Merlin's chambers and Lancelot resumed his post, watching Merlin's door. Merlin got inside and found that his roomed had been tidied. He looked around and his eyes flashed gold, a vision bloomed in his head. Three women had been around his room, straightening everything and taking some clothes to wash. A messenger came by and left something on the table. Merlin's eyes went back to normal and he went over to the table to find a letter with king Uther's seal on it. With a deep breath he picked it up and broke the seal, opening the envelope and takin out the letter;

Dear Merlin

You have been seen leaving palace grounds so I instead leave you a letter. I am feeling ill lately, symptoms are stomach aches and unhealthy gassiness. Make me a remedy to soothe this or expect punishment.

From The King.

Merlin sighed as he chucked the letter aside, he knew that what the king had was due to too much meat and could only be fixed by detoxing the body.


	18. Not completely convinced

Day 10

Merlin woke up after working all night. He felt exhausted and his every joint hurt like hell. However, the young warlock pushed through the pain and stood up to get dressed, he knew he'd get punished for not going straight to Uther. Merlin sighed and grabbed the bottle of liquid that would help to detox the King's stomach. He then left and began to walk down to the throne room. Lancelot had just woken up and had gone to stand by the door just as Merlin left, unaware that no one was in the room.

Merlin arrived at the throne room and pushed the doors open before standing before the clearly amused King, "I have something to help you sire, but I suggest you take it at night and keep around a chamber pot".

Uther shrugged and held out his hand. Merlin walked up to Uther and gave the bottle to him. The King inspected the bottle before raising it above his head and smashing it off the floor by Merlin's feet. The warlock stood in confusion for a few seconds before watching as a few servants cleared up the glass.

"Make another", Uther said bluntly, "This time I want you to bring it to me before the sun reaches the centre of the sky".

Merlin felt tired beyond belief and he felt as though he was going to be sick at any second "I'm sorry, your highness but I don't have enough time to get it done before then".

Uther's face twisted in anger, "Who are you to talk back to me, Witch?"

Merlin gulped, "I am sorry. I didn't mean to! I just meant that it would be a little afternoon that you would get it!"

Uther stood up and stepped towards Merlin, cuffing him by the ear and then he grabbed Merlin by the throat, "Listen to me, Witch! You will make it and bring it to me by noon or I will kill you and Arthur will never find your body!"

Merlin was freed from the monster's grasp and shooed off. The warlock sulked back to his room where Lancelot was knocking on the door looking worried.

"Merlin?", Lancelot almost shouted in confusion. "I'm sorry! I didn't know you had left".

Merlin smiled and shook his head, "It's fine, Lance! I have some work to do now, okay?"

Lancelot nodded his head and wished him luck before going to stand in his place.

Merlin walked into Arthur's room and he shut the door before he collapsed on his bed and groaned out loudly in hopelessness. "At least one person of the royal family is nice. Arthur, please come back to me soon".

Merlin sighed as he stood up and he got to work on making another potion for Uther. He had to use magic to collect all of the ingredients together without leaving the palace, mix everything together and hurry up the process of the potion setting; it was risky but maybe Uther's head blowing off would not be such a bad thing.

 **(Author's note: would Uther's head blowing off be a bad thing? Share your thoughts by reviewing. Lots of love).**

Merlin finished making the potion and he sighed in before he looked out of one of the windows, his heart began to thunder and his chest tightened in panic when he realised that it noon "Shit!" he cursed before he grabbed the potion that he had poured into a glass vial and he sprinted out of the room.

Lancelot practically jumped out of his skin when the door flew open and Merlin raced passed him "Merlin?!" he yelled.

"Tell Arthur I love him if I'm not back by dinner time!" Merlin yelled to Lancelot.

Merlin ran as fast as his legs could carry him, his feet felt like they were on fire and his lungs were screaming for a break. But he wanted to see Arthur again. He made it to the throne room and he used magic to open the doors, he walked in and he marched towards Uther.

Merlin bowed to Uther and then he held the glass vial out to Uther "The potion is ready, sire".

Uther took the potion and he sighed "Leave me, witch" he snarled.

Merlin did not hesitate to walk out of the large room and he walked back to Arthur's chambers. He was relieved that he had managed to get the potion to Uther before he had run out of time, he was happy that he might get to see Arthur again but... Something in his head told him to stay alert and to not get his hopes.

Lancelot looked up when he heard footsteps and he saw Merlin "Are you a ghost?"

Merlin chuckled "Nope, still here and still exhausted."

"Did anything happen with Uther?" Lancelot asked.

"No new bruises or anything, maybe he's just having a nice day" Merlin shrugged. His insists did not agree with the words that travelled out of his mouth.

"That's strange, Uther never has a good day unless he is under a trolls spell" Lancelot joked.

Merlin laughed and he nodded "I know, let's just hope that he is in a good mood" he sighed. "Well, see you later!", Merlin said and walked into his room.

"Have a good rest!", Lancelot replied knowingly.

Merlin closed the door and strutted over to his bed before collapsing and going straight into hibernation mode. It felt amazing to close his eyes so a smile soon grew on his face whilst he dreamt.

However, Merlin's smile soon faded as the feeling of falling overcame him. Merlin tried desperately to open his eyes but to no avail, it was almost as if he was under some sort of spell. The warlock would have laughed at this joke in his mind if not for the fact he was terrified. The darkness began to turn into a scenery as trees surrounded him and the sun bore down on the warlock. Merlin sucked in his breath and then gasped at how real it all felt. At first, he thought that his surroundings were beautiful but then realised that it was all way too silent, no birds not even rustling leaves. The sense of fear began to creep up on Merlin again as the eerie atmosphere gave him the feeling of being trapped. Then, as Merlin was about to try and find a way out of the woods, he heard a cry of pure and utter heartbreak.

"Noooo! Please no!" the sobs of loss and heartbreak was carried by the breeze.

The cries were loud and hurt Merlin's head, making him wish it was quiet again. However, the young warlock soon recognised the voice and he panicked, not for his safety but for the safety of his loved one.

"ARTHUR!", Merlin cried out. The cry he had produced was not one he was familiar with, it was a roar that only a great beast could muster. Merlin stared down at soundless running river beside him to find that his reflection was that of a great big black dragon. One that was covered in blood. Merlin looked up to find Arthur hovering towards him. "Arthur?! What's happening?" Merlin asked as his prince kept his head down. Arthur's sword was drawn and caped in blood, a very familiar neckerchief in his free hand. "Arthur? Is that mine? Arthur, what's going on?" Merlin asked once again.

Arthur raised his head, eyes filled with disgust, fear, anger and sadness. "You monster... you killed my Merlin! You stole my wonderful sweet warlock from me!" Arthur spat before raising his sword and bringing it down upon the dragon.

"Arthur, no!" Merlin screamed as he sat up in a hurry, gasping for air as he had laid down on his face. Merlin could feel his tears brim as he looked out the window at the night sky.

Merlin dried his tears and he sniffled before summoning the mirror to spy on Arthur. He saw the same familiar woods and river which shook him and he started to hyperventilate as panic smacked him in the face. However, Merlin was relieved to find his prince and the knights all unharmed.

"Arthur! I'm here!", Merlin called out at Arthur's retreating back as he wandered off to a campfire.

Arthur spun around and grinned from ear to ear. "Merlin! Finally! I was starting to get worried, I thought that…" he trailed off when he saw that Merlin's eyes were red "What's wrong? Has my father hurt you in any way?"

Merlin shook his head, "Nope, he must be in a good mood".

Arthur stepped closer, the firelight on his back and shadowed face making him look evil in a funny way, "My father? Am I hearing you right?"

Merlin laughed, all of his trouble vanishing, "I know right? Is everything okay on your end?"

Arthur shrugged, "I'm hungry and we're all a bit tired but we'll be all good in the morning!" he nodded with a tired smile.

Merlin suppressed his laugh at this, "You are always hungry!"

Arthur laughed, "True" he then smirked "Especially when we are alone together" he whispered.

Merlin gasped "Arthur!" he exclaimed, but then he winked at the prince.

"I can't help it, I'm head over heels in love with you" Arthur smiled lovingly at the warlock.

Merlin smiled "And I am for you".

"Have you been crying? What's wrong, my darling?" Arthur asked.

'My darling?' Merlin thought "Yeah, I had a nightmare and it scared me" he sighed.

"What was your dream about?" Arthur asked.

"I was where you are now but I was this jet black dragon and I was covered in blood. I heard you yell and I tried to call to you but I roared, you started to walk towards me but your sword was covered in blood and you were holding onto my neckerchief. You said that I had killed your warlock and then you brought your sword down on me. You killed me" Merlin sniffles and he started to tremble and tears seeped out of his eyes.

"Oh, Merlin. I could never hurt you, it was just a dream and you are alive. I would never use a weapon against you. I would hold you in my arms right now if I could and I would kiss your head as I stroke your hair if I could. I love you more than anything" Arthur's heart ached for his warlock and he wanted nothing more than to hug him and comfort him.

"I miss you, I hate being without you. I love you so much" Merlin rubbed his eyes.

"I miss you too. I hate being away from you" Arthur admitted and he sighed.

They held a conversation for a few minutes before Arthur saw just how tired Merlin was and he sighed. "Anyways, we have to put the fire out soon so get some rest! I'll speak you tomorrow".

Merlin nodded and waved goodbye before dismissing the mirror and climbing back into bed, hoping this time his dreams would not be plagued by night terrors.


	19. The night burns with treason

Day 11.

Dawn was only three hours away, and Merlin was fast asleep in Arthur's bed, Lancelot had gone home to sleep and one of Uther's knights had taken over guarding Merlin. The warlock was unaware as five knights and Agravaine crept into the room, the intruders crept over to the bed like creatures stalking through the night but Merlin stirred when he heard the flooring creak, the warlock opened his eyes and his heart dropped as fear filled him when saw the intruders and he was grabbed by many hands. Merlin thrashed around and he tried to use magic, but his wrists were tied together and he was gagged.

The Knights ripped open Merlin's shirt and they drew some daggers, the silver blades glistened in the moonlight. The warlock's eyes flashed gold and the knights were thrown backwards, but Agravaine grabbed Merlin's neck and he squeezed.

"Use any magic against us and I will kill Arthur. Scream and I'll kill Guias, tell anyone that it was us and I will kill your mother" Agravaine threatened as he strangled Merlin.

Merlin stopped struggling and he nodded "What do you want?" He asked through the gag.

"To show you that your black magic has no place here in Camelot. The king has ordered us to punish you for wasting his time Agravaine hissed.

The knights stood up and they stood around Merlin. 

"Heat up the blades of the knives" Agravaine ordered. 

Merlin thought about disobeying but he wanted to protect his loved ones. His eyes flashed gold and the blades of the knives became scolding hot. 

The Knights began to make small cuts on Merlin's bare skin; not deep enough to leave scars but the hot blades burnt Merlin and he held in screams as his skin was cut and burnt. 

This vile act lasted a few minutes before the knights and Agravaine left. Merlin was still tied up and he felt very dizzy, he used magic to free himself from the ropes and he pulled the cloth out of his mouth. He slowly climbed off of the bed and he staggered over to the door, he opened the door and he started to slowly walk done the corridors. Merlin staggered through the palace until he made it to Guias's chambers, he started to bang on the door and he called out for the physician.

"Guias, I need help! Please!" Merlin yelled.

Guias pulled on his robe and he walked over to the door, he opened the door and Merlin fell into him "Merlin? What happened?" 

"I was attacked by some intruders. Please help me" Merlin winced. 

Guias helped Merlin over to the table and he helped the warlock sit down, he saw that the front of Merlin's shirt was ripped open and he saw the cuts and the burns "Who did this to you?"

"I don't know. I didn't see their faces" Merlin answered. 

Guias rushed to tend to Merlin's injuries and then he gave Merlin a potion to help with the pain. "How many of them were there?" 

"Six of them. I tried to use magic but they threatened to kill you, Arthur and my mother. I just took it" Merlin answered.

"You should have called out for help! This is an act of treason!", Guias scorned the young warlock. Merlin winced but stayed silent as Guias dealt with him, "However, it was very brave of you, Merlin..." After Merlin had been seen to Guias prepared the warlocks old room for him. "You may sleep here for tonight but go straight back to your chamber in the morning, alright?", The old warlock warned with the faintest of smiles.

Merlin nodded, returning the smile with his own. "Yes, Guias!". Merlin went to rest and soon fell asleep quite peacefully.

Morning came along, and Merlin woke up bright and early, He tidied up the room and then prepared something for Guias to eat and drink, leaving a note saying thank you and that he had to leave. Merlin left Guias's chambers and returned to his own. Lancelot was not yet up and the castle was silent, giving Merlin the creeps. It was almost as if he were the only man in the entire area. Merlin's room was left exactly how he had left it, which was a relief. The warlock made his bed and got on with making sure that the break-in last night was erased from his living area. Just as Merlin was getting comfortable again, Lancelot arrived at knocked on his chamber door to make sure he was alright. If only he was alright.

Merlin stood up and he dragged himself over to the door. He reached out for the door handle but then he remembered what had happened the previous night and he hesitated "Who is it?"

"It's Lancelot. Are you alright, Merlin?" The knight enquired.

"Yeah!" The warlock lied. His heart was hit with a pang of guilt and he sighed "I feel unwell at the moment and I am going to rest for a bit! Could you wake me up if Uther needs anything?" he continued, hoping that Lancelot would not question him.

"Alright, just let me know if you require anything!" Lancelot did not hear the exhaustion in Merlin's voice.

"Thank you!" Merlin then turned and he shuffled over to the window. He sat down on the floor and he hugged his knees as he gazed out at the courtyard; he started to daydream about Arthur training and then smiling up at him with his sword and shield in his hands as his armour shines in the warm morning sun "Please come back to me soon, my prince. I miss the warmth of your strong arms and the kindness in your voice and your eyes. I miss you so much, Arthur." He sniffles as loneliness filled his breaking heart and tears slipped out of his lost eyes. "Please come home. I need you, I love you more than anything" he continued to watch as the people and the Knights of Camelot went about their lives as he pleaded for his absent prince to return to him.


	20. As promised

Hello to all you wonderful people,

Thank you for all of reviews and support for this story, it has given me the motivation to get to where it is at now.

However, the last few chapters have been about poor Merlin being subjected to torture; I am sorry about this but it is an important part of the story, this will come together a lot more as the story progresses and I promise that Arthur will discover what Agravaine has been doing. Just hang in there.

There is still so much to come and I love writing for all of you.

Thank you x

The chapter that has been asked for.

Day 14

Merlin was walking through the castle when he heard cheering and he looked through a window. He saw Arthur's knights and then he saw Arthur "Arthur!" He ran through the corridors and he ran into the courtyard, he stood at the top of the steps and he watched as Arthur dismounted his horse. 

Arthur turned around and he smiled when he saw Merlin "Any chance of a decent meal tonight?" He joked. 

"Arthur!" Merlin ran to Arthur and he jumped into the prince's arms. 

Arthur held Merlin and he spun around "I've missed you so much". 

Merlin clung onto Arthur and he cried happy tears "You came back to me". 

Arthur put Merlin down and he kissed the warlock "Of course I did. I swore to you that I would". 

Merlin kissed Arthur "I love you so much". 

Arthur kissed Merlin back "And I love you".

The knights all smiled, they wolf whistled as the Prince gripped Merlin's hips and pulled the warlock very close. 

Gwen walked over and she smiled when she saw that the Prince and warlock were holding each other and that they were kissing. She walked over to Lancelot and she held onto his arm "He's back where he belongs now. In Merlin's arms and Merlin is safe now". 

Lancelot knew about some of the things that Agravaine and some of Uther's knights did, therefore he knew that Merlin was vulnerable when Arthur was away from Camalot. "Yeah, let's hope that it stays that way". He said before he kissed Gwen. 

Arthur pulled back from his kiss with Merlin and he smiled "You're incredible and your eyes are breath taking". 

Merlin smiled "You're so handsome and you make the magic of my heart". 

Arthur grinned and he kissed Merlin "By order of the Prince of Camalot, you are to have the day off and the king cannot order you around for the rest of the week". 

Merlin laughed "Sounds good to me".

Arthur quickly picked Merlin up bridal style and the kissed the warlock's head "I have missed you so much". 

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and he sighed as his head found it's place against Arthur's shoulder "I have missed you too". 

The Prince turned around and he looked at the knights "Go and have a decent meal, drinks at the Tavern are on me tonight!" 

The knights cheered and they laughed before they started to walk back to their homes to eat a much needed nutritious lunch. 

Arthur started to walk up the sturdy stone steps as he carried his warlock in his arms, he had missed scooping Merlin up and he had longed to feel his love's head against his shoulder when he snuggles into him. He had dreamt about kissing his Merlin since the moment he let go of the raven haired beauty' s hand. He could not help but smile as Merlin closed his eyes and let out a sigh of contentment and his heart backflipped when his wonderful warlock smiled up at him "I never want to be without you ever again. We are a team and we are going to stick together until the end of our days". 

Merlin's eyes flashed gold because of how happy he was "I will be at your side until the day the end... and I will remain at your side when we are reunited after death".

The prince carried his walk through the palace until they got to one of their old meeting corners where they used to go when they were sneaking around. Arthur put Merlin down and then he wrapped his arms around his warlocks slim waist, the raven-haired man loosely wrapped his arms around his prince's neck and they started to kiss like they had been without each other for a thousand years. Little did they know... One of the knights that attacked Merlin was watching them.

Evening soon arrived, the prince and warlock met their friends at the Tavern and they all sat down to have a drink. Ten ales later...

Gwaine and Percival had linked arms and were dancing about the place, completely drunk. Lancelot is laughing like a maniac at the two whilst a smiling Leon is poking at a snoring Elyan's forehead. After a while, Arthur wrapped his arms around the warlocks waist and he pulled Merlin to sit on his knee. Merlin obliged and he smiled at the prince but seems distant.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked, worried.

Merlin shook his head and sipped his drink, "Nothing".

The two watched their friends with big smiles but Arthur knew that Merlin's smile was fake.

It was nearly tea time when the drunk knights skipped off to their homes, Merlin and Arthur made their way back to the prince's chambers; their arms were linked together and they were laughing but Arthur had a gut feeling that something Merlin was hiding something from him.

The prince and the warlock walked into the large room and they collapsed onto the massive bed in exhaustion, they remained quiet for a few minutes before Arthur turned onto his side and he looked at Merlin. The warlock felt eyes on him so he turned his head and he smiled when he saw that Arthur was looking at him.

A few minutes passed, and the sky was now a dark ocean blue, the village was quiet and the palace was peaceful but Uther had already arranged to have dinner with Arthur and Agravaine.

Arthur and Merlin were lying in complete silence on the bed in Arthur's chambers, both men felt uncomfortable as they watched each other carefully. Arthur knew that Merlin was hiding something and refused to take his eyes off of him. Merlin knew he needed to change but Arthur seemed to be able to see him no matter where he went. With a heavy sigh, Merlin sat up and he turned to the side and began to change with the hope in his heart, that Arthur would not see his wounds. Despite Merlin's wishes, Arthur saw the many bruises and cuts. Arthur scooted towards his warlock and he poked a bruise gently. Even though it was the touch as light as a feather, Merlin hissed in pain.

Arthur looked up at his warlock with concern, "How did this happen?", he asked.

Merlin scratched the back of his head, thinking of a quick excuse, "I fell over".

Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's shoulders and he slowly turned the warlock around. He saw all of the cuts and bruises on Merlin's chest and stomach "Who did this to you?" 

Merlin hugged himself and he hesitated to answer "I took it all to protect you".

Arthur gently pulled Merlin into a hug "Tell me what happened" he stroked Merlin's hair. 

Merlin told Arthur everything that had happened whilst how had been away. He described what had happened the previous night and how he had gotten the injuries on his back. He felt like a great weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, he melted into Arthur's embrace but the prince had gone silent. Merlin became worried when Arthur did not speak or even move, he kissed the princes shoulder and then his cheek but Arthur said nothing. 

"I'm sorry that I've dumped all of this on you, I'm so happy that you're okay and that you're back. I know I'm safe when you're here" Merlin sighed. 

Arthur did not say anything but he stopped stroking Merlin's hair.

Merlin was confused and he sensed that something had changed "You believe me right? Arthur?" 

Arthur let go of Merlin and the warlock looked at him "No". He then turned around and he walked over to the window.

Merlin scratched the back of his head and he sat on the bed. He was upset that Arthur did not believe him but he was glad that Arthur knew. Even if he was in denial. 

Everything was silent for a moment before Merlin spoke. 

"It's the truth. Agravaine, Uther and some of their knights made my life hell when you were away. It's the truth, Arthur" Merlin sighed. 

Arthur spun around and his face was full of anger "No it isn't! You have no right to accuse my family of anything! You're so selfish, Merlin! You are a liar!" He shouted. 

Merlin flinched and his eyes filled up with tears "I'm not lying. I don't mean to be selfish, you told me to tell you about what had happened and I did! Why won't you believe me?" 

"The world doesn't revolve around you, Merlin! My father was right about you being a witch!" Arthur shouted before he stormed out of the room, he marched down the corridors to unleash his anger out at sword practice. 

Merlin started to cry and he curled up on the bed "I'm not lying, I'm not a witch. I only told the truth".

After a few minutes, the door opened and Agravaine walked in. He walked over to the bed and he covered Merlin's mouth, the warlock tried his best to not show fear but he was terrified. 

"I told you that no one would believe you. Now, you are going to admit to Arthur that you lied and you are going to tell him that you were attacked by bandits, otherwise, I will kill Guias in his sleep and I will run my sword through Arthur's heart" Agravaine threatened. 

Merlin nodded because he wanted to protect Arthur and Guias. 

Agravaine walked out of the room and he smirked at how much power he had over Merlin. 

Merlin whimpered and he cried more as he curled up in bed. He knew that he was on his own and that he had to protect himself now "Arthur, please forgive me" he sobbed as the feeling of loneliness became too real for him to bare.

 **Time skip,**

A few hours, Arthur had eaten dinner with Uther and Agravaine, he had calmed down so he made his way to his chambers. Arthur opened the door and he walked into his room, he walked behind the screen and he pulled his clothes off so that he could put some trousers on to sleep in. He then walked over to his desk and he saw that there was a bowl of stew and a plate of food there waiting for him, he dipped his little finger into the stew and he realised that it was stone cold. The prince looked out of the window and he saw that it was pitch black he drank the water and then he walked over to the bed, he climbed in and his heart sank when Merlin instantly moved further away from him. "I'm sorry that I shouted at you, I'm sorry that I said that stuff to you" Arthur apologised and he placed a hand on Merlin's upper arm.

Merlin's face was stained with tears and he hiccupped before he spoke, he did not want to lie to Arthur but he had to protect his prince and Guias "I deserved it..., I... I lied, I was attacked by... Bandits... They broke into your chambers and they found me". He cried more because he felt guilty now that he was lying for Agravaine. He cupped his hand over his mouth and he sobbed as he squeezed his eyes shut "I'm so sorry". The guilt made him feel sick and it made his pure heart hurt as the lie trailed out of his mouth. 

Arthur sighed but he moved closer to Merlin and he spooned against the warlock "Did they threaten you?" 

Merlin realised that Arthur might understand if he said that he was threatened, at least in that way... He was still telling the truth "They threatened to kill you, Guias and my mother. I was only trying to protect you" he cried. 

Arthur kissed Merlin's shoulder "It's alright, you're safe now and nothing is going to happen to your mother or Guias and nothing is going to happen to me. I'm sorry that I snapped at you". 

Merlin cried harder and he held Arthur's hand "They made me use magic to heat up the blades of the daggers. I couldn't scream because they said that they would kill Guias.". 

Arthur let go of Merlin's hand and he sat up, but the warlock panicked and he seemed desperate to hold his hand "Sshh it's alright, Sshh Sshh I'm still here" he cooed as he scooped Merlin up and he held the warlock close "I'm still here". 

"I'm so sorry" Merlin cried.

Arthur looked down and he slowly rolled up the bottom of Merlin's tunic, he saw all of the cuts, the burns and the bruises on Merlin's pale skin and he sniffled. He held back tears so that he could comfort his warlock but he wanted to cry for his love and then track down who had done this to his Merlin. "It's alright, I'm sorry that I shouted at you. I'm sorry that I called you a witch and I'm sorry that I called you selfish, you are my amazing warlock and you do not have a selfish bone in your body. I'm sorry that I left you here". 

Merlin cried into Arthur's chest as the prince shushed him and gently rocked him back and forth. Merlin calmed done after a few minutes and Arthur reassured him they everything would be alright. They laid down to go to sleep and Merlin fell asleep lying on Arthur's chest whilst the prince held him.


	21. Always a winner in his eyes

Merlin woke with tremendous pain racking throughout his body. All of his scars were burning and, with each slight movement, he could feel his bruises throb. Arthur felt movement and he woke up. Looking around in a panic, the prince found his loved one doubled over and hissing in pain. "Merlin? Are you okay?", he asked.

Merlin nodded frantically, "Yep! Totally fine! Go back to sleep".

Arthur's brow furrowed as he reached out and pulled up Merlin's shirt. The many scars startled Arthur as well as petrified him. It looked like Merlin hadn't even put up a fight. "Heal yourself right now", Arthur said sternly to which Merlin hesitated but eventually obeyed. Whilst healing himself Merlin found himself under interrogation. "Who did this to you?", Arthur demanded to know.

Merlin refused to speak as he tried to come up with something believable but to no avail. What was he going to say? How was he going to say it? What would Agravaine do?

"Merlin?" Arthur asked "Merlin!".

Merlin jumped and he looked at the prince "Yeah?"

"You did not answer my question" Arthur stated in his prince Arthur voice. This was unintentional. "Who did this to you?"

Merlin sighed and he closed his eyes "I told you who attacked me".

Arthur huffed in annoyance "Did you see their faces? What did they sound like? What weapons did they have?"

Tears filled Merlin's eyes when he remembered how alone he had been when Arthur was on his quest. He wanted to forget about how Agravaine and those knights had attacked him. He wanted to forget about every bit of torment that Uther and Agravaine had put him through "No, I didn't see their faces. Only one of them spoke, I used magic to keep them away from me but one of them threatened you, Guias and my mother. I didn't use magic once your life was threatened, they had daggers and they cut me; they also made me heat up the blades and the scolding heat burnt my skin."

Arthur was becoming agitated because he wanted to punish the monsters that had hurt his warlock, but he did not realise that he was upsetting Merlin "Ugh this is so frustrating, I could ring somebody's neck!" he exclaimed as he flopped backwards so that he was lying down.

Merlin sighed and he turned back to face forwards, his tears fell and his breathing hitched "Please, Arthur... I just want to forget about it. I felt alone that night and I don't want to feel alone again". He moved and he put his face in his hands so that he was able to hide his tears.

Arthur heard Merlin's voice crack and he sat up, he placed his hand on the warlock's shoulder "You will never be on your own ever again, I'm never going to leave you like I did. I will stop asking you about the bandits if that is what you want"

Merlin choked on his tears and he nodded "Yes please".

Arthur sighed and he moved so that he was sat directly behind Merlin; his legs were either side the warlock's legs, he wrapped his arms around his Love's waist and he rested his chin on Merlin's shoulder "Alright, I will drop the subject. I am sorry for upsetting you".

Merlin lifted his head and he held onto Arthur's wrists "Thank you, just promise not to leave me again?"

Arthur kissed Merlin's neck and he started to shush the weeping warlock. He lifted his hands off of his Love's hips and he held them out in front of Merlin "Give me your hands".

Merlin hesitated but he placed his hands in Arthur's strong hands and the prince intertwined their fingers.

Arthur held Merlin's hands and he started to stroke circles over the warlocks knuckles with his thumbs "I promise to never leave you ever again".

Merlin nodded and he sniffled "Thank you".

Arthur kissed Merlin's shoulder and then he started to kiss the warlock's neck, in the hope that the affection would cheer Merlin up.

Merlin smiled and he giggled as Arthur planted soft kisses on his neck "Arthur".

Arthur smiled and he nuzzled into Merlin's warm neck "Merlin".

Merlin chuckled and he wiped away his tears with one hand as one of Arthur's arms slowly wrapped around his hip "I love you".

Arthur rested his hand on Merlin's hip and he smiled "I love you too".

Arthur eventually got dressed and he sat done to eat his breakfast, Merlin was still in bed at this point but he yearned for Arthur's touch after being deprived of his prince for so long. The warlock stood up and he walked over to where the blond-haired man was sat at the table, he placed his hands on the prince's shoulders and he sighed.

"May I sit with you?" Merlin asked.

Arthur did not say anything, but he grabbed Merlin's hand and he gently pulled him around to his side. He then placed his hands on the warlocks hips and he pulled him down to sit on his knee, before wrapping his arms around the raven-haired man's waist and he nuzzled into his love's neck.

Merlin placed his hand on Arthur's wrist and he wrapped his other arm around the prince's shoulders "Can I stay with you today? I feel unsafe on my own".

Arthur lifted his head and he looked at Merlin, he stroked back some of the warlock's dark hair and then he started to slowly caress his love's cheek with his thumb "Yes, I will not be leaving you on your own for a very long time. We are going to stay together no matter what".

Merlin nodded and he hugged Arthur "I was so scared, I thought that I would never see you again".

Arthur knew that Merlin was talking about the night that he was attacked, he wanted to comfort his warlock but he did not know how to. He figured that the best way to sooth Merlin was to hold him, so he kissed his head and he hugged him "I know, but you are safe now and I am going to keep you safe. It will be alright, my darling. Everything will be alright".

Merlin hid his face in Arthur's shoulder and he gripped the back of his prince's shirt, he felt protected when he was with Arthur and he felt loved when the prince held him.

The couple spent the morning, filling out paperwork together, telling each other how much they loved one another, ignoring all five of the angry hammering knocks on the wooden door, Merlin using magic to clean and tidy the room, Arthur watching his warlock in awe and watching as well as laugh at some of Uther's knights fighting in the courtyard. That was a very good laugh.

Midday had not long since passed before it was time for Arthur to practice with the knights, Merlin helped his prince put on the armour that he usually trains in. The prince then picked up his sword and he looked at Merlin, he held out his hand to the warlock and Merlin grabbed it.

"I have missed holding your hand" Arthur smiled.

Merlin smiled and he gave the prince a quick kiss on the cheek "I have missed it too".

The prince and his consort walked out of his chambers with smiles on their faces and they began to walk in the direction of the courtyard.

Merlin and Arthur had just stepped around the corner when the traitorous knight from earlier walked up to the door leading to Arthur's chambers and he knocked on the door.

"Sire, the king has requested to see you!" The knight looked around the corridor as he hid his dagger behind his back. He knocked on the door again before he opened it and he walked into Arthur's chambers. The knight closed the door and he looked around the room as he searched for Merlin, he pulled the blankets back on the bed and he looked under it, he then looked in the wardrobe and everywhere else he could think of. However, the traitorous knight gave up his hunt when he could not find the precious deer that was Merlin. "That little fuckin rat!" he cursed when he could not find the warlock, frustration filled him and he turned around and marched out of the prince's chambers. He started to walk to the throne room.

Gwaine looked up and he smiled when he saw Merlin and Arthur "The magical lovers have finally woken up!" he cheered.

All of the other knights looked up and they smiled at Merlin and Arthur, Lancelot ran at Gwaine and he tackled him; they fell onto the ground in hysterics and everyone else laughed as well. Arthur and the warlock walked over to the table of weapons and the prince picked up a shield and he looked at Merlin.

"Go and sit down for a bit, call me if you need anything" Arthur spoke softly as he placed his hand on Merlin's cheek.

Merlin smiled and he nodded slightly "Alright".

Arthur gave his warlock a peck on the lips and then he turned to walk over to the knights, they began to practice and Merlin sat down on the emerald grass as he watched them.

As the prince was training a thought popped into his head and the sudden fear that Merlin would get hurt again if no one was around got the better of him. He stopped and he turned to face the warlock. "Merlin, come here a sec.".

Merlin stood up, he approached the prince and held the sword as Arthur passed it to him. Confusion flooded through Merlin, he looked at the sword and then at his Love "Do you want me to help you fight?", the warlock asked, not understanding the situation.

Arthur shook his head and simply smiled, "Nope, I want to teach you to fight."

Merlin scoffed and waved a hand in the air, "I have magic I don't think I need one of these." However, he had wished that he had been able to defend himself a few nights ago.

Leon spoke up as he and the others understood Arthur's fears, "If you were to undergo any complications with your magic, the sword is a safety net."

Merlin pulled a face but did not object as Arthur crept up behind him and placed his hands on Merlin's hips, the prince kissed the side of his warlock's head and he started to show his Love what movements he had to make whilst fighting.

"Just remember to twist your hips when you swing," Arthur instructed in a whisper.

Merlin smirked as Arthur pulled away and borrowed Lancelot's sword to par with the raven-haired young man. Arthur approached the warlock, sword in hand. He felt uncomfortable but he knew that it needed to be done to make sure his warlock could defend himself.

"I'll go easy on you". The prince looked at his oh so innocent warlock.

Merlin found Arthur's conflicted expression cute and smirked, tilting his sword slightly to put the prince off. "Don't bother. I need to learn somehow".

Sure enough, Arthur looked baffled at how sudden Merlin's attitude had changed. Gulping, Arthur raised his sword slightly before racing at the warlock. Merlin moved slightly to the side, the sword slipping past him. The prince gave a wide-eyed glare before quickly dodging as Merlin brought his sword down to meet Arthur's.

The knights all laughed and cheered as the two were left in a stand-off. Arthur clicked his tongue and Merlin sniggered at his partner's annoyed expression.

"This isn't a show!", Arthur snapped at the knights, his ego being torn apart at the seams.

"Eyes on the prize, prince-boy!", Merlin taunted his love who glared at him.

Arthur charged only to land flat on his ass as Merlin kicked him backwards, disarming him at the same time. "What the...?"

Merlin raised both swords in the air in triumph, "Sorry, Arthur. But I'm a fast leaner!"

"And Merlin wins!", the knights all cheered.

Arthur sulked as he stood up before he smirked as an idea came to mind. He sneaked up behind the warlock and wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist. "Not quite" he whispered.

"What?!", Merlin cried out in shock.

"Hi, Merlin", Arthur said cheekily before pulling away slightly and placing his hands on Merlin's hips.

Merlin was confused up until the Prince started to kiss his neck "Arthur!"

"My eyes are defiantly in the prize" Arthur whispered seductively.

Merlin dropped the swords and he placed his hands on Arthur's hands "Everyone can see" he whispered.

Arthur pressed himself up against Merlin and he smirked when the warlock whimpered in frustration "That doesn't bother me. I want everyone to know that I love you" he kissed the side of Merlin's head.

Merlin turned his head to face Arthur and their lips met with a passionate kiss, the Prince gripped his warlock's hips and he deepened their kiss to the point of Merlin faintly moaning.

The knights all cheered and whistled. "Hahaha! Guess that means Arthur won, right?",

"Nah, I am just a bad loser!" Arthur looked up and flipped the knights all off which only made them laugh even more.

After a moment of kissing, Arthur and Merlin both pulled back from each other's lips and they smiled at one another.

"So what's my prize if I am yours?" Merlin asked.

"Being showered in love by the worst loser in Camelot" Arthur smirked as he gave his answer.

"You are always a winner to me" Merlin spoke softly as he turned around and he hugged Arthur.

The Prince wrapped one arm around Merlin so that his hand was on the top on Merlin's back. He then raised his arm in the air and he made a fist of triumph as he grinned at the knights. 'Bloody hell I love my Merlin more than anything. My precious sweet warlock' he thought to himself as a earth flooded through his body.

"Ooh, la la!" The knights cheered as they laughed.

Merlin chuckled and he sighed happily as Arthur lowered his arm and wrapped it protectively around his waist. He closed his eyes and he nuzzled into the prince's neck "Smug arse" he murmured against Arthur's skin.

Arthur chuckled and he kissed Merlin's shoulder "Anyone who is gifted with such a beautiful person like you defiantly would be smug. You are the most beautiful person that I have ever clapped my eyes on, I love you so much".

"I love you too" Merlin smiled against Arthur's smooth skin.

After training, Merlin and Arthur walked back to the prince's chambers and Arthur sat down to do some paperwork, the prince also examined some maps whilst the warlock sat on the bed with his spellbook.

Arthur had noticed something moving out of the corner of his eye, he looked up and he saw that a mop was mopping the floor on its own, a duster was chasing away the cobwebs on its own and three cloths were cleaning the windows... On their own. He looked at the bed and he saw that Merlin was lying on his front with his knees bent and his ankles crossed as he studied his spellbook. The prince noticed that the warlock had one hand open whilst he used his other hand to turn the page.

"How are you doing that?" Arthur asked.

"By concentrating, magic requires full concentration at all times in order to be used. The individual who is using magic must have sting will and motivation, as well as courage in order for the magic take effect. If any of those are weak on none existent the spell that has been cast would have little to no effect" Merlin explained without taking his eyes off of his book.

Arthur stood up and he walked over to the bed, he laid down on his front beside Merlin and he looked at the book "What language is that?"

"It is old English, Celtic, as well as Welsh and Latin." Merlin answered.

"So... You have to concentrate at all times?" Arthur smirked as he led his eyes roll over Merlin's slim figure. Just looking at the warlock made the testosterone inside of Arthur urged him along as his need for the warlock increased.

"That is correct, but you are not helping by looking me up and down" Merlin stated as he tried to remain focused on reading his book.

"I won't look then" Arthur shrugged before he placed his hand on the small of Merlin's back, then he slowly moved it down until it was resting on the warlock's bum cheek.

Merlin sighed and he closed his hand, all of the cleaning supplies fell to the floor and the warlock closed his spellbook "You are such a part" he turned his head and he looked at Arthur.

"I know, but I am your part" The further king stated as he slowly moved his hand, he gently brushed his fingers over Merlin's bum crack and he pressed his index finger onto the warlock's tight pucker.

Merlin moaned and he closed his eyes "Arthur".

The prince moved and he planted a kiss behind Merlin's ear "Do you like that?"

Merlin bit his bottom lip and he whimpered in arousal "Yes" he breathed.

"Do you want me to stop or to continue?" Arthur asked.

"Please don't stop" Merlin breathed.

Arthur moved and he stood up, he placed Merlin's spellbook on the table and then he locked the door. The prince then drew the curtains closed before he walked back over to the bed and he started unbuckle the warlock's belt, he kissed Merlin as he slowly pulled his brown trousers down and he slipped his hand into the back of his love's undergarments...


	22. Very much in love

The sun had just begun to set, dinner time had been and gone and everyone in Camelot was settling down to rest for the night. The palace was silent and everyone, except for the night guards were asleep, all of the servants had gone home and to bed, Guias was snoring, Uther was fast asleep, Agravaine was quiet for once in his sorry pathetic life. However, Arthur was getting ready for bed and he walked out from behind the screen wearing only his undergarments; the heir to the throne of Camelot smiled when he saw that Merlin was lying in bed as he waited for his love to come to bed.

"You are beautiful" Arthur commented.

Merlin smiled and he sat up in bed, he was sat on his knees and he was only wearing a pair of trousers to sleep in "You are handsome".

Arthur walked over to the bed and he stroked back some of Merlin's hair before he wrapped his arms around the warlock's waist.

Merlin reached up and he wrapped both of his arms around Arthur's neck. The prince leaned down slightly, he pressed a long and warm kiss onto the warlock's lips which was almost instantly paid back in full.

The kiss ended and Arthur smiled down at Merlin, "I missed you every second of the day and night whilst I was gone, now that I'm back I am never going to allow us to part again.", he said firmly.

Merlin smiled back at his lover before leaning up and pecking his cheek, " I would not have it any other way...". The couple gazed into each other's eyes lovingly before continuing their make-out session.

"How do you feel?" Arthur asked.

Merlin had been sick after dinner and he felt nauseous, he had cleaned himself up so that Arthur did not feel grossed out around him "I feel sick but I am alright".

"I don't like it when You are unwell, my precious warlock deserves to be happy and healthy" Arthur pouted as he gazed into Merlin's wondrous eyes.

"I don't like it either. However, it does give you the opportunity to give me lots and lots of hugs to make me feel better" Merlin spoke softly and cheekily as he climbed off of the bed and he stood in front of Arthur.

"Very true" Arthur smirked before he quickly bent down and he grabbed Merlin so that he could fling the warlock over his shoulder.

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled as he laughed, he was flung over the prince's shoulder and he placed his hands on Arthur's back as he held himself up slightly "You absolute clotpoll".

"Oh really?" Arthur asked smacked Merlin's bum hard.

"OW!" Merlin yelped as he laughed.

Arthur rubbed the warlocks bum and then he kissed Merlin's right butt-cheek "Sorry, I could not resist".

"I am used to my bum hurting a little bit but give me a warning at least!" Merlin looked over his shoulder as he spoke.

"Alright. I am going to throw you onto the bed" Arthur warned before he playfully threw Merlin down onto the large bed.

The warlock giggled as Arthur climbed onto the bed, leaned over him and held his hands either side of his head. The prince leaned down and kissed him and he kissed him back with passion and love, they smiled against each other's soft lips and they hugged when they pulled back from kissing.

Arthur wrapped both of his arms now around the warlock's waist and squeezed gently. Hugging, the couple refused to let each other go. The smooches turned into tongue twisters and the sweet, comforting whispers turned to sexual flirting, mostly on the prince's part anyway. Arthur rolled onto his back and the warlock snuggled into his side, the prince kissed his consort's head and he stroked his raven hair as they began to settle in for the night.

After what must have seemed like hours to any eavesdropper or spy, the couple eventually got tired and decided it would be best to sleep through the remainder of the night. Arthur cuddled Merlin close who gladly basked in the warmth of having his prince close to him.

"I am so proud of you for today, you were incredible during training" Arthur complimented his beloved.

"I have got an incredible teacher" Merlin smiled.

"I'll take that" Arthur smiled as Merlin snuggled into his side even more.

"How does it feel to almost be 23 years old?" Merlin asked.

"I feel old" Arthur answered bluntly.

"You are not old" Merlin stated.

"You are nearly four years younger than me! You are 19!" Arthur exclaimed.

"So? I am going to be 20 in four months" Merlin opened his eyes and he looked up at Arthur "Your age does not change how I feel about you. I still love you".

Arthur looked at Merlin and he smiled "I still love you too".

They snuggled up in bed and they soon fell asleep, Merlin had his head on Arthur's chest and he had his hand under his chin, the prince had one arm wrapped around his Love's shoulders. The slept soundly throughouy the night and the castle remained silent all night long.

Moring began to dawn as the two cuddled and soon Arthur found himself staring out of the window. The future king looked away from the morning sky and he smiled at his sleeping consort, Merlin looked so peaceful and delicate as he slept in the prince's strong safe arms. Arthur knew that Merlin would still be shaken up because of the bandit attack only a few nights ago, he had an idea and he knew that it would help his warlock to feel safe again, so he slowly began to wake the warlock up.

"Merlin, wake up. It's time to wake up, my darling" Arthur spoke softly as he gently shook Merlin's arm in order to wake him up.

The warlock groaned as he woke up and he yawned as he stretched out his legs "Hhhhmmn?", Merlin questioned. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked up at his love.

"Hello, my precious. Get dressed, I want to show you something", Arthur said with a secretive smirk.

Merlin pouted because he wanted to go back to sleep, he was very tired, but he sighed and complied. He got up and dressed along with Arthur before following the prince outside. He was led into the woods "Where are we going? I'm really tired, Arthur" he whined with exhaustion.

Arthur looked at Merlin and he kissed his warlock softly on the lips "I have a surprise for you, but you need to be quiet because the guards might follow us", he explained.

Merlin nodded and he wrapped his arms around Arthur's arm as he walked alongside the prince "Okay" he whispered.

Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's hand and they continued walking past the trees and deeper into the forest. They walked deeper and deeper into the forest for at least twenty five minutes, Arthur could tell that his warlock was tired because he had yawned a few times and he had his head on his shoulder. The prince did not mind this in any way, he just thought that Merlin was very special and incredibly sweet.

The couple arrived at a cave; the entrance was hidden by a blanket of hanging vines and the path carried on in a different direction. The warlock froze when he saw the cave, it looked like the kind of place that a humongous snake was going to slither out of.

'It is too early in the morning to fight monsters. I am too tired'Merlin thought as he looked at Arthur through very sleepy eyes.

Arthur must have read Merlin's mind because he kissed the warlocks forehead and he smiled reassuringly at him "It is completely safe. Do you trust me?"

Merlin nodded and he sighed deeply "Yes".

Arthur nodded and they started to walk towards the cave, the prince moved some of the vines to one side as he walked into the darkness with Merlin. Arthur placed his hand on one of Merlin's hands, and he turned his head to look at the young man.

"Léoht" Merlin whispered and his eyes flashed gold.

A sphere orb of white light speared in front of Merlin and Arthur, the bright light started to float further into the darkness and the couple followed it.

Merlin and Arthur walked through the cave for a minute or so before they saw that the end of the dark tunnel had a mass of hanging vines covering it. The light of the sun was desperately trying to break through the fog of dark green but only some of the beams were successful.

Arthur raised his arms and he pushed away some of the vines, the light of the sun beamed into the cave and the warm intense light momentarily blinded the couple. Both of the men squinted their eyes as they walked forwards a few steps and they looked around the beautiful landscape. A clean blue lake sat in the middle of a bank that was guarded by trees and flowers, the grass was emerald and fresh, birds were singing in the sky and trees, butterflies were fluttering around the area and the bees were nuzzling at the holding pollen in the flowers.

Arthur led Merlin down a bank towards the sparkling clear water. "We're here", he spoke with a smile.

Merlin smiled as he looked out at the lake, feeling a calming feeling settle inside him. "It's beautiful", he said, "Let's make this our place". He let go of Arthur's arm and he bent down to dip his hand into the lake

Arthur smiled at the innocent expression in his LLover'seyes. "Well, then there is only one way to do that".

Merlin looked up at Arthur to find out what he meant, but then quickly looked away as Arthur stripped off all of his clothing.

"Oh, come on, you've seen me naked before! Take your clothes off, no one will see, except for me". Arthur stated as he watched his warlock blush.

Merlin hesitated but he stood up straight as Arthur took off the final piece of clothing and then began to make his way into the water. Merlin gulped as he thought 'to hell with it!' and nearly tore off his clothes.

Arthur smirked at Merlin's frustration before diving into the water, closely followed by Merlin. The warlock did not dive into the water like Arthur had done, instead, he waddled into the water until it met his waist. Not wanting to go any further, Merlin looked around and then froze when he could not see Arthur.

"Arthur?!" Merlin called. Panicking that Arthur might be drowning, the warlock readied himself to dive under and rescue his beloved.

However, a pair of hands slithered around Merlin's waist, making the said person jump in shock. Arthur laughed and kissed Merlin's neck. Merlin huffed in frustration and annoyance.

"Sorry, did I scare you?", Arthur asked.

Merlin growled in response only to moan slightly a few seconds later. "Arthur" he breathed as the prince kissed the soft spot on his neck.

Arthur slowly began to turn Merlin around until their lips were touching and Merlin was under the spell of the prince's tongue. It was like Merlin had been put under a hex that hypnotised him into submission. He could not refuse Arthur, as hands gently wandered over his body Arthur claimed not only the lake but his mouth as well.

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and he moaned as the prince kissed him. He wanted to lose himself to the prince, he wanted Arthur's hands on him, he wanted his lips, he wanted the prince.

Arthur moved his hands down to Merlin's thighs and he lifted the warlock up, he held onto Merlin's smooth pale thighs as he and Merlin continued to kiss and he started to lose himself to the Warlock's spell.

Merlin was just about to lose himself to the prince when his anxiety suddenly hit him and he pulled back from kissing Arthur "Are you sure that this is a good idea?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Arthur looked up at Merlin with confusion and a little sexual frustration.

Merlin sighed and then he looked around the area "What if someone followed us? What if someone finds us here? What if someone has a weapon and we were unable to defend ourselves?"

Arthur sighed and he smiled fondly at his apprehensive warlock "Merlin Emrys". He started.

"Yeah?" Merlin asked.

"You are the most powerful warlock to have ever lived. You alone have saved me loads of times, you have also protected dragons, unicorns, the knights, Guias, your mother, Ealdor and Camelot. You would be able to defend us on your own if I was unable to" Arthur stated with a slight chuckle and a pair of reassuring eyes.

Merlin smiled sheepishly and he chuckled "Oh yeah, good point".

"Now, stop being so anxious because I won't let anyone hurt you. I also want to continue kissing my wonderful warlock" Arthur said in a joking manner.

Merlin's lips pressed against Arthur's again and they continued from where they had left off.


	23. Symptoms

Two weeks had passed since Merlin and Arthur's argument, the prince had done pretty much everything that he could think of to make it up to his warlock; he had actually given his warlock two bouquets of flowers and he had cared for Merlin whenever he was sick or tired. Arthur had also persuaded Uther to give Merlin a few days off. The warlock still felt sick and he could barely keep any food down, he had back ache, headache and the constipation was the worst. Merlin had no idea what was wrong with him and Arthur did not know what he could do to help his Love.

Arthur woke up and he realised that he was still holding Merlin; the warlock was lying on his firm chest and he was fast asleep, he was snoring slightly but that noise was small and the prince thought that it was very delicate and adorable. The blond haired man thought about moving but he did not want to risk disturbing Merlin's slumber, as well as the fact that he did not want to withdraw his embrace away from his beloved warlock. He had missed holding his Merlin whilst he had been on his quest.

A few blissful minutes passed before there was an urgent knock at the door and it woke Merlin up. The warlock looked at Arthur and the prince saw the anxiety in his beautiful light blue eyes, the prince kissed the warlock's forehead and stroked back his raven hair to soothe him.

"You are perfectly safe when you are with me, I will not let any bandits harm a hair on your head" Arthur spoke softly as he stroked Merlin's hair.

Merlin nodded and he moved so that he was lying on the mattress, he was lying on the right-hand side of the bed and he pulled the blankets up over his shoulder. He watched in adoration as Arthur stood up and pulled on some trousers before he dragged himself over to the wooden door. 'He feels guilty, I hate it when he feels guilty about something that he had no control over' he thought to himself as Arthur opened the door.

Uther's knight froze when he saw Arthur stood in the doorway, he starred into the prince's eyes in terror and he hid his dagger behind his back "King Uther has summoned the witch to the throne room".

"What reason did my father give when he ordered you to interrupt my sleep?" Arthur glared at the knight as he spoke using his 'Prince Arthur' voice. This made the traitorous knight even more nervous.

"The king has a pain in his back, he has demanded the witch to relieve him of his agony" The knight stated.

Merlin recognised the voice of one of the knights that had attacked him and his anxiety increased, he curled up a little bit under the covers and he gulped 'Arthur, please close the door. Keep him away from me' he silently prayed.

Arthur turned his head and he looked at Merlin, he saw the panic on Merlin's face and he had the gut feeling that something was wrong. The prince turned back to the knight "Tell my father that 'Merlin' is having a day off and that he will resume his duties as a healer tomorrow. Good day" the prince then slammed the door in the knight's face and he marched back over to the bed "Right, what's wrong?"

Merlin sat up when he started to feel sick and he looked at Arthur "Nothing".

"Don't give me that. You are always blunt when something is wrong, now tell me what is wrong?" Arthur sighed.

Merlin opened his mouth to say something but he felt like he was going to be sick, he jumped out of bed and he ran over to the chamber pot.

Arthur walked over and he started to rub Merlin's back as his warlock was violently sick, even the thought of Merlin feeling sick broke his heart "You are having the day off today and you are going to rest".

Merlin nodded and he straightened up "Alright".

Arthur moved and he pulled Merlin into a hug "How do you feel?"

"I feel really light-headed and sore. I feel nauseous" Merlin sighed.

"Hold onto me" Arthur moved one arm and he scooped Merlin up into his arms, he kissed the warlock's head as he started to carry him over to the bed. He laid the warlock on the large bed and he pulled the covers up to his chest, Merlin rolled onto his side and he looked at the prince whilst he clutched the blankets to his chest. "You look really pale".

"I feel worse today, my back really hurts, my head hurts and I feel really tired" Merlin sniffled as he gazed up at Arthur.

The prince sat down on the bed next to Merlin and he started to stroke his dark hair "Get some sleep, you might feel better afterwards".

Merlin nodded and he closed his eyes to sleep for a bit.

Arthur stood up and he walked outside of the room, he instructed a servant to clean the chamber pot and to bring up his and Merlin's breakfast. He then walked back into the room and he walked over to his desk, he began to write down the happenings of his day into what seemed to be a journal. He didn't stop until he heard a bunch of loud bangs on the door.

"Who is it?!", Arthur demanded angrily.

"Prince Arthur! Open up this door so we may remove the witch from your chamber!", Agravaine yelled, pounding on the door even louder.

Arthur laughed sarcastically as he replied, "Go away, Merlin is recovering from illness and shall have today off!"

Agravaine sighed as he could not argue with Arthur's logic despite the fact that he wanted to. The knights all retreat, only to return shortly after with Uther who orders his knights to kick the door down. Uther matched in and Merlin jolted awake, coughing slightly.

The warlock sat up in bed and his heart started to race when he saw the glare that everyone but Arthur was giving him. It was even worse because Agravaine had brought along all of the knights that had attacked him.

"Father, you had no right to just barge in here like a raging bull!" Arthur shouted as he rushed over to the bed, he wrapped one arm around Merlin's shoulders and he kissed his partner's head "Are you alright?"

"Yeah" Merlin nodded and he held onto Arthur's hand.

Uther went to yell but tutted when he saw Merlin's condition. He turned so that the couple could only stare at his back, "Witch, heal yourself and fast!"

Merlin nodded and he began using magic to heal himself. Uther peered over his shoulder and everyone watched as Merlin's health didn't change in the slightest.

"What's taking so long?", Agravaine demanded.

The warlock looked up in confusion, "My magic isn't working...".

The king's eyes grew large, "What?! Has this happened before, witch?!"

Merlin shook his head, "I grew up quite healthily, the only time I was sick was that one time I passed out. This is something new but it could be normal."

The king scowled and sighed, "You may have the day off just this once but I expect you back to normal tomorrow.", he said sternly before leaving.

Merlin had no time to say thank you as the knights and Agravaine left. Arthur smiled and got Merlin to lie back down before getting some servants to take a message to Guias, requesting help.

Soon after the maid with the breakfasts arrived and Merlin feasted like there was no tomorrow. Arthur smirked since it looked a bit like a wild animal filling up on a missed meal.

Merlin looked up at Arthur and smirked "I actually feel a bit better! Maybe it was because I was hungry?"

Arthur shrugged, "Well you got a day off because of it so don't tell Uther that."

Merlin nodded and he went back to eating.

However, only minutes after eating breakfast... Merlin started to feel sick again and he could not keep his food down. The warlock ran over to the chamber pot and he was violently sick into it.

Arthur walked over and he started to slowly rub Merlin's back "Alright, maybe the food was bad?"

"Then how are you perfectly fine when I have just coughed up everything that was in my stomach?" Merlin asked as he straightened up.

Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's forehead "You feel really hot. Maybe you really are sick?"

Merlin leaned forward to rest his head on Arthur's shoulder and he sniffled as his nose started to run "I feel so sick".

Arthur wrapped one arm around Merlin's waist and he used his other hand to stroke the warlock's hair, he could feel the sweat that was coming off of Merlin's brow and he could feel how hot he was "put your arms around my neck".

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and the prince scooped him up, the warlock was carried back over to the bed and then he was carefully laid down. Arthur went to pull the covers over his sick consort, but Merlin stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"I am too hot, Arthur. Can you keep the covers off please?" The warlock asked.

"Yeah, of course" Arthur put the covers down so that they were inky covering Merlin's bare feet. He moved and he started to stroke the warlock's hair "Let me g you something to cool down" he then walked over to the table and he poured Merlin a cup of water, he walked back over to the bed and he put the cup on the side table before he sat down and he held Merlin's hand. "How long have you been feeling unwell for?"

"It started when you were on your quest" Merlin looked at his prince.

"Maybe I should send for Guias, he might know what to do" Arthur suggested.

"It is probably just a small fever, it will be gone in a few days" Merlin rubbed his eyes with his free hand, he then put it under the cold pillow.

"You have been sick for twenty days! It is obvious that something is wrong" Arthur stated as he slowly stroked Merlin's knuckles with his thumb.

"I will go to Guias if i am not better in two days, I promise you that I am alright. Can i just sleep now? I'm really tired" Merlin sniffled as his sore eyes started to water.

Arthur nodded "Alright, I know that you will keep your word. Get some rest, you look exhausted" he leaned down and he kissed Merlin's head and then his upper arm.

Merlin smiled weakly at the prince "Thank you" he then closed his eyes to go to sleep.

Arthur let go of Merlin's hand and he laid down on his side of the bed, he rolled onto his side and he placed his hand on Merlin's upper arm. He was going to keep his warlock company whilst he rested.


	24. Protection and evil plots

Hello everyone,

It's me again, you probably want to start reading the story but I just wanted to say thank you to everyone, who has written reviews and is supporting this story by following and favouring it. I wanted to explain why two of the most disliked characters are still alive. I am sure that you all know who I am talking about, I don't like them either, to be honest. Arthur will find out about everything that Agravaine has and will be doing through the story, I promise. Uther will finish serving his purpose over the next few chapters but there is still a small wait until then. However, as much as I hate to say It, Agravaine is very much a part of the story and what I have planned to come.

I have one question for all of you... Have you spotted anything magical and wonderful in the last few chapters? I am interested to know if you have realised what is happening to Merlin, feel free to message me or review it if you picked up on the clues.

We still have somewhere to go and I hope that you all enjoy the journey, all of you motivate me to continue writing so thank you.

From

Princess of middle earth x

...

Arthur woke up in the middle of the night and he saw that Merlin was sat next to the window, looking up at the starry night sky: the warlock was hugging his knees against his chest for warmth because he was only wearing one of the prince's tunics to sleep in. Not that he had done much sleeping in the last couple of hours.

The warlock had tossed and turned in order to will his mind and body to rest but it had been of no use, he was tired but the discomfort in his tummy and back had kept him awake whilst Arthur had slept soundly for three hours.

"Can you not sleep?" Arthur asked.

Merlin turned his head and he saw that the prince was looking at him, he shook his head and then he went back to taxing at the star covered sky. "My mind would not shut off and I feel sick".

Arthur lifted the covers off of himself and he moved over to the edge of the bed. He climbed off of the comfiest mattress ever and he walked over to sit beside Merlin, he bent one of his knees and placed his hand on it before he looked at his beloved warlock "How long have you been sat here?"

"I am not sure, you were fast asleep when I got out of bed" Merlin answered without looking away from the glistening stars.

"How do you know?" Arthur asked.

"I know that because you snore when you are fast asleep" Merlin turned his head to look at Arthur as he spoke.

"I do not snore!" The prince exclaimed, slightly offended.

Merlin smiled fondly at prince "Yes you do, Arthur. It keeps me awake sometimes" he spoke softly with great affection for Arthur.

Arthur smiled because of Merlin's soft affectionate voice and he leaned in to give the warlock a kiss "I will believe you then. How do you feel sick?"

"I still have a stomach ache and my back hurts" Merlin leaned his head to the side to rest it against Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur looked at Merlin and a warmth filled him as he leaned his towards Merlin's. His cheek was pressed against the warlocks head and he could feel his soft raven hair tickling his skin, Merlin smelt like apples and berries. Arthur loved Merlin's scent. "Is there anything that I can do to help?"

"Just hold me, it should pass soon" Merlin tried to suppress a yawn.

Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin's shoulders and he placed his other hand on the warlocks knee "I can do that".

Merlin and Arthur sat next to the window for a few minutes as they gazed up at the sparkling stars, the prince had started to slowly stroke his warlock's hair and Merlin yawned because not made him sleepy.

Arthur smiled when Merlin yawned and he moved his arm so that he could hold his hand "Are you getting tired?"

"Yeah, it feels nice when you stroke my hair" Merlin whispered.

"Do you want to try and get some sleep now?" Arthur asked.

"Okay" Merlin closed his eyes.

Arthur moved so that be could pick Merlin up, he then stood up and he carried the warlock over to the bed. He gently put Merlin down on the bed and he pulled the covers up to his chest before he walked around to his side of the bed and he laid down next to Merlin. Their foreheads were touching and they were holding hands, the prince was gazing at his Merlin in awe and the warlock was mirroring his expression.

"Close your eyes and get some sleep, it will help you to get better" Arthur stated softly.

"Alright, wake me up if I sleep for too long" Medlin's eyes slowly closed and he moved so that he was holding Arthur's other hand.

Arthur moved his arm and he placed his hand on Merlin's waist and he gave the warlock a soft kiss on the lips "Good night, my precious warlock" he whispered.

Merlin smiled when Arthur pulled back and he started to doze off to sleep "Good night, my handsome prince".

Morning came and the dim light from the world outside started to slowly creep inside of the prince's chambers. Arthur's eyes cracked open and they scanned the room for any abnormalities before falling on the figure beside him. A smile tugged on the prince's lips; his warlock was peacefully asleep, his breathing slow as expected from someone sleeping. Arthur rolled over to fully face the love of his life.

'He's like an angel' Arthur thought to himself before he reached over and he stroked the warlock's hair gently.

Merlin stirred, his mouth opening wide as he let out a long and even louder yawn. Arthur chuckled and watched Merlin turn over, showing his back to the prince.

The prince sat up and stretched to loosen his muscles before sliding out of his bed and walking round to Merlin's side. He reached down and shook the warlock gently to wake him. "Merlin, it is time to get up."

Merlin groaned in disapproval before opening his eyes and rubbing them. "I am too tired to get out of bed".

"Sorry, if you want you can go back to sleep", Arthur said before walking off the change into something more appropriate.

Merlin laid in bed staring at the ceiling for a minute before smirking and getting up to get changed.

Arthur watched him in awe as Merlin looked like a god no matter what he wore. He really liked it when Merlin wore one of his tunics for bed, he thought that it was really sexy.

"Please stop staring...", Merlin sighed in embarrassment as he pulled his trousers on.

Arthur shook his head, "No can do, you are too gorgeous".

Merlin finished freshening up and pouted at Arthur.

"Come on! Don't sulk, the maid brought us breakfast while we were asleep.", Arthur laughed and encouraged Merlin to sit down at the table.

The two both ate and drank water until all that was left were empty plates, trays and pitchers.

"They sure gave us a lot to eat this morning." Arthur said as he patted his belly

"Are you sure it was our breakfast and not the king's?", Merlin asked with a smile.

Arthur shrugged, "We ate it so, unless he wants barf, he can suck a duck for all I care!"

Merlin burst out laughing and he looked at Arthur "When did you get so brutal?"

Arthur pulled Merlin over to sit on his knee and he wrapped his arms around the warlocks waist "The second that you were arrested for having magic".

The warlock wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and he smiled "Is this go to continue?"

"I will always defend you" Arthur answered.

Looking at the prince, Merlin was captivated by the loving gaze which was being cast upon him. The prince leaned in and joined his lips with Merlin's in a slow romantic kiss, the warlock melted into the sweet embrace and kissed back almost instantly. They continued their make-out session for a good couple of moments before it began to turn sour. Merlin's stomach flipped and he quickly pulled away.

"Merlin? what's wro-", Arthur saw a blur of movement as Merlin raced towards the chamber pot. The breakfast which they had feasted on was now laying in the pot as Merlin wobbled from side to side weakly. "Merlin...", Arthur said painfully before pulling the warlock up to his feet, "I'm taking you to Guias." he said sternly. Merlin did not argue, he merely nodded as he was dragged off by the prince. They left the room and walked down the palace corridors towards the familiar room.

"Arthur, my back hurts, can you slow down a little bit please?" Merlin asked.

Arthur stopped marching down the hallways and he turned to look at Merlin, he placed his hand on the small of Merlin's back and he rubbed it slightly "Yeah, do you feel sick?"

"A little bit" Merlin nodded.

Arthur leaned in and he kissed Merlin's cheek "Let's just take it slowly then, one step at a time".

Merlin wrapped his arm around Arthur's and he sighed "I hate feeling sick, I feel useless".

Arthur placed his hand on one of Merlin's hands as they continued to walk down the corridor "I know, but you are definitely not useless. You are my perfect warlock" he spoke softly in order to cheer Merlin up.

"And you are my brilliant prince" Merlin whispered.

They walked for a few minutes until they arrived at Guias's chambers, Arthur gave Merlin a kiss and he explained that he had to go to sword practice. The warlock nodded and he said that he would go to the courtyard to watch him practice after he had gotten something for his sickness. Arthur nodded and he gave Merlin a kiss before he told the warlock that he loved him, he en turned and he started to walk towards the courtyards for practice.

Merlin watched Arthur walk away before he turned to the door in front of him and he knocked on it. he could hear the sound of objects being rummaged around on the other side of the wooden door. A few mere seconds later, the door swung open and Guias stood there looking worn out.

"Guias? Is everything okay?", Merlin asked.

Guias nodded with a sigh, "Yes, one of the bookshelves broke but it's under control. Anything wrong?"

Merlin hesitated but nodded, "Do you have anything that can help to relieve back pains and an upset stomach?"

"Yes, of course I do" Guias smiled and gestured for Merlin to enter.

Merlin stepped over books and he sat down at a table whilst Guias rummaged through his shelves to find the potion, he walked over to the warlock when he found what he was looking for and he handed it to him "This should help with your stomach but it should only be taken before going to sleep since it only relieves the pain. This will help with your back but only take it when you are planning to do work, come back to me when you have used them up."

Merlin nodded and took the glass bottle "Thank you, Guias."

"You are welcome, Merlin" Guias smiled.

Merlin left and he began to walk back down the corridors, stuffing the bottle into his pocket as he did so. He sighed as he walked down a corridor to get to Arthur's practice in the courtyard, all the while, the warlock could not help but feel extremely uneasy. Merlin noticed that a few servants were staring at him and came to the conclusion that it was because of them that he felt nervous. However, the feeling only got worse when he was approached by a couple of men; one was dressed in rich but dark coloured clothes whilst the other wore long and hooded robes the covered his slim figure completely.

"I'll see you later my friend.", the bigger man said before waving and walking off in a different direction.

The slim man nodded slightly and began to walk passed Merlin. But before the man could pass him, Merlin hurried aside just in time. The man glared at Merlin from under his hood, a dagger in hand.

"I don't know who you are or who sent you but stop this before it gets ugly.", Merlin spoke calmly before his eyes flashed gold and he connected his mind to Arthur's 'Arthur, help. Someone is trying to kill me!', Merlin called out to the prince.

The hooded man smirked and he turned to face Merlin, "Gladly!"

The knife flew out of the man's hand towards Merlin's head. The warlock didn't have much time to think as his eyes flashed gold and the knife was propelled away from him. The man growled and raced at Merlin. The warlock dodged blow after blow before finally finding himself tired, at which point the hooded man pounced on him. "Got you now, witch!", the man spat.

Merlin smiled slightly as he struggled, "Sorry about this.", he sighed and his eyes went gold once more as he used his magic to manipulate the air, pushing the man back.

"Ah!", the man exclaimed as he flew through the air.

Merlin quickly got to his knees and pressed the palm of his hand to the ground, searching for the familiar footprint of his loved one. 'Arthur, help!'

The man stood up, outraged, "You dumbass! Just keep still and die!"

Merlin was just about to use magic, but the man ran at him and they fell backwards onto the hard floor. The small glass bottle in Merlin's pocket flew out and it smashed against the floor.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and he connected his mind with Arthur's 'Arthur, help!'

Arthur heard Merlin in his head and his eyes widened "Merlin?!" he dropped his shield and the knights looked at him 'Where are you?!'

The assassin used his knife to cut Merlin's cheek and the warlock hissed in pain as he tried to push the man off of him. Arthur felt a pain in his cheek and he winced but then he felt the sensation of a blade being plunged into his shoulder and he grunted in pain.

'The far west corridor near the library!' Merlin answered.

Arthur looked at the knights "Merlin's in trouble, follow me!" he then turned around and he started to run to Merlin 'Hold on, my love. We are on our way!'

Merlin pulled back the link with Arthur's mind and he continued to wrestle against the man that wanted to kill him. The warlock's eyes flashed gold and the assassin was thrown backwards, this gave Merlin the opportunity to stand up and use his magic to fight the other man.

"Who sent you?!" Merlin shouted.

The man grinned evilly "You already know that answer to that, Merlin!"

Merlin's heart dropped "Morgana" he stated.

The assassin chuckled and he "The lady Morgana did say that you were more intelligent than you look! However, she informed me of the weakness that you have... You will not be able to protect your dear prince Arthur from the rightful queen of Camelot, he will be killed and you will not be alive to prevent it!"

Merlin's eyes turned gold and the assassin cried out in pain as the hilt of the dagger burnt his skin, Merlin then threw a ball of electricity at the man and it made him fall to his knees but he quickly stood up and he pulled another dagger out of his belt.

The assassin threw the knife at Merlin but the warlock simply used magic to stop it in mid-air, turn it around and throw it back at the man. The would-be assassin was yelled in pain as the dagger plummeted into his shoulder and he pulled it out, his blood started to leak out of his body and he ran at Merlin but that warlock used a stunning spell on him and he was launched against one of the brick walls.

The man groaned as he stood up, the filled him and he readied himself to sprint at Merlin "I am going to rip your throat out!"

Merlin caught sight of Arthur and the knights running around the corner and straight at the man that had attacked him "I would have liked to see you try" he smirked.

Arthur sprinted over and he tackled the man that had attacked his warlock, he then drew his sword and he held the tip to the man's throat "Who sent you?!"

"Someone that wants your precious warlock dead. I am not the only one that will try to kill him" the assassin thrashed around as he tried to escape from the furious prince.

Arthur tried not to show emotion but his heart dropped because he realised that he might not be able to protect Merlin. That made him feel incredibly guilty. He looked at Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Elyan and Lancelot "Arrest this man for an attempt to harm those of the royal family!"

The knights marched over and they arrested the assassin, they then began to drag him away to the dungeon whilst Arthur straightened up and put his sword back on his belt. Once they were alone, Arthur rushed over to Merlin and he pulled him into a desperate hug. The warlock hugged the Prince back and he began to relax as his beloved held him.

"Are you alright? Were you hurt?" Arthur asked.

"I am fine, just a few bumps, cuts and bruises" Merlin answered.

Arthur moved his arm and he placed his hand on the back of Merlin's head, he then hurried to kiss the side of the warlock's head.

"I am alright, Arthur. There is no need to worry about me" Merlin soothed.

Arthur pulled back and he stroked Merlin's hair with both of his hands "I will always worry about you." He then wrapped one arm around the warlock's waist and he put the other hand on the back of Merlin's head again so that he could guild the young man's head to his shoulder "I am so sorry that I was not here earlier, I came as quickly as I could".

"It is fine, thank you for helping me" Merlin placed his hand on Arthur's chest.

"I will always help you" Arthur whispered, but then he. noticed the broken bottle on the floor and the blue liquid that was now a small puddle "What is that?"

Merlin lifted his head and he followed Arthur's gaze, he saw the broken glass on the floor and he sighed "My medicine".

"We need to go back to Guias and get you another one!" Arthur stated.

Merlin shook his head and he rested it against Arthur's shoulder "I would rather go somewhere with you, can I just get some more medicine tomorrow?"

Arthur kissed Merlin's head and he stroked his hair "Alright, I prefer that idea because I can protect you if we are together. Come on, let's get out of this bloody palace".

Merlin pulled back and the prince grabbed his hand, the warlock squeezed Arthur's hand and he held onto the blonds upper arm with his other hand. They began to walk down the hallway, they did not know where they were going. They just knew that they wanted to get out of the palace.

Meanwhile, Morgana was trekking through the woods, eager to see her sister. When she finally saw the familiar head of sunshine, a smirk spread across her face. "Sister.", Morgana breathed gently.

In response to the greeting, Morgause turned and gave the raven-haired witch a loving smile, "It is good to see that you are well, Morgana."

Morgana nodded and walked to her sister's side, "You were not in the hideout so I had to come to find you."

Morgause sighed gently before turning to look at a brook that was running nearby. "I am sorry, I needed to clear my mind about something."

Morgana shook her head, "It is nothing to be sorry for, I just missed you is all. What is bothering you?"

Morgause met Morgana's gaze and stroked the woman's cheek. "I am tired of that wretched man being on the throne, we must get rid of him soon."

Morgana smirked evilly as she nodded in agreement, "But of course, and do not forget his son.".

Morgause nodded, "He will eventually turn out just like his father." She then remembered someone "And what about the warlock Merlin?"

Morgana became enraged at the sound of that name and her mind started to plot, "I hate him… but at the same time, we might need him eventually."

Morgause folded her arms and looked down at the ground, "We have no choice then. We shall kill Uther and Arthur, then we shall lock Emrys up so that he has no choice but to assist us."

"Let's go back, sister.", Morgana said, smiling softly again.

Morgause nodded and walked with her sister as they wandered their way back to their hideout. "How should we do it?", Morgause asked in a sing-song voice and she laughed evilly "Swords, fire, curse or poison?"

Morgana laughed and she looked at her sister, "I want Uther to look into my eyes when I run my sword through his gut! Arthur will be so devastated by the death of his father that he will betray Merlin by offering him to us, then we will stick a knife in his back. Merlin will not be able to prevent the blade of a dagger being plunged into his prince's back this time". She explained her plan as her eyes flashed with pure evil and hatred for Uther, Arthur and Merlin.

* * *

Merlin gasped as he quickly sat up in bed; he was sweating, his heart was thumping with fear and tears were streaming down his face like small rivers "What the hell was that?" he asked himself as he tried to slow his breathing down. He looked to his left and he saw that Arthur was fast asleep on his back and his hand on his chest he sighed as he placed his hand on Arthur's upper arm and he began to shake it "Arthur, wake up. Arthur!"

Arthur stirred from his sleep and he sighed "What is it, Merlin?"

"I think that I just had a premonition." Merlin sniffled.

"Oh yeah? What was it about?" Arthur scoffed, he did not know about one of Merlin's powers.

Merlin closed his eyes and he hugged himself as he pulled his knees up to his chest "Uther ordered for me to be arrested, I was chained to a pillar and I was being whipped by a knight, you were holding onto my hand and trying to comfort me. Afterwards, you carried me to Guias's chambers and you rubbed my leg as I healed myself with magic, you then carried me back here and you started to promise to protect me and..." he stopped talking and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Arthur opened his eyes and he looked at Merlin, he was confused but also concerned about the warlock "And what? Protect you and what?"

Merlin opened his eyes and he shrugged "I do not know, I woke up before you finished speaking. But my heart is aching and I feel like I need to guard something".

Arthur sat up and he gently grabbed Merlin's trembling hand "It was just a dream, everything is alright and you are safe with me".

Merlin looked into Arthur's tired but concerned eyes "But what about the man who tried to kill me? Morgana must have sent him".

"How do you know that?" Arthur sighed.

"She knows that she has no chance of steal in the throne as long as I am alive and well, with me out of the way she would be able to kill you and Uther before eventually snatching Camelot for herself" Merlin reasoned, he knew that he was correct about the assassin and Morgana working together.

Arthur let go of Merlin's hand and he laid down to go to sleep "You are probably right but I will not let anyone hurt you. You are safe in this palace".

'I was not safe from Uther, Agravaine and those knights' Merlin thought before he laid down facing Arthur "I am sorry for waking you up".

Arthur moved his arm and he started to stroke Merlin's dark hair "You need not apologise for waking me up when you are scared or worried, are you alright?"

Merlin nodded and he hummed a response "Yeah, I just feel a bit anxious".

Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's hip and he gave his warlock a peck on the nose "That is to be expected after that assassin attacked you. Try and go back to sleep, yeah? You look exhausted" he spoke softly so that he course ease the warlock's worries.

Merlin nodded and he closed his eyes "I love you".

"I love you too" Arthur whispered and then he closed his own eyes so that he could go back to sleep.

After thirty minutes, everyone but Agravaine was asleep in the palace. The evil man was sat at his desk and he was writing a letter, his eyes were full of hate and his aura emitted evil and hatred as he scribbled on the parchment.

'My Lady,

The assassination attempt was, unfortunately, a failure, the wretched boy was too powerful and the prince was quick to protect him. However, he did not believe Merlin about who had attacked him so there is a chance that Arthur will not expect the untimely death of the king and the imprisonment of his precious warlock.

The boy is smarter than I once thought and his weakness is Arthur, he would do anything to protect his idiotic prince.'

Agravaine looked up from the letter that he was writing and he smirked "Even put himself in harm's way" he remembered the events of the tournament, the day that Merlin had accidentally revealed himself as someone who possesses magic in order to protect Arthur from being harmed or even killed by an assassin. Agravaine also remembered the look in Merlin's eyes when he threatened to kill Arthur, the warlock had taken the torture that he endured that night in order to protect the prince, his mother Hunith and Guias. "Without Merlin, Arthur is weak and stupid. Without his warlock... Morgana will be granted the opportunity to take Camelot" he chuckled before he went back to writing the letter, he rolled it up and then he picked it up before he walked outside.

A raven flew over and Agravaine put the letter under his claws before it flew back to its master.

Agravaine crossed his arms as he watched the bird fly away "Not long now, Morgana. Our patience will be rewarded soon".


	25. Too much thinking

Arthur was the first to wake up as he could hear someone pounding on the door. It was early in the morning and he hissed angrily as he did not want Merlin to lose sleep. He was still worried about the warlock, because Merlin was tired all of the time. The prince climbed out of bed and opened the door, glaring down a very young knight.

Aland shivered and cowered before the prince as he meekly spoke out, "The king wishes to see M-Merlin".

Arthur was surprised that the knight had referred to his warlock as 'Merlin' rather than 'witch' but he was still angry. "Tell my father it is too early and Merlin will end up sick if this continues, Merlin shall be down in two hours or not at all".

Aland nodded frantically and bowed before racing off.

Arthur could not help but grin, as he watched the clearly innocent knight. He closed the door and climbed back into bed only to find that he could not get to sleep. He laid there for a bit and he watched the warlock sleep before he got up again and got changed before sitting by the window. No one had come to get Merlin so Uther was probably biting his tongue.

After an hour, Merlin woke and he stretched before he rolled over to face the window. He smiled when he saw that Arthur was sat there "You're up early".

Arthur looked at Merlin and he smiled "I heard knocking at the door and I could not get back to sleep".

Merlin sat up and he yawned "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Arthur stood up and he walked over to the bed, he sat next to his warlock and he stroked back some of his hair "Because you will get sick if my father controls you anymore, you have not been feeling well so I am just trying to take care of you".

Merlin held Arthur's hand "I am fine. I have got you to look after me and I am going to look after you".

Arthur smiled and he kissed Merlin.

As their kiss deepened, Arthur wrapped one arm around Merlin's waist and he guided the warlock back so that he was lying down on the bed. Merlin wrapped his arms around the prince's neck and he groaned as he kissed Arthur.

The couple kissed for a bit before they went to see what the king wanted. Merlin thought he was ready to face the day ahead but he was oh so wrong. When they got to the throne room Aland was lay on the floor, half beaten to death.

"What is going on?!", Arthur yelled, making Aland peep in surprise.

Uther scoffed before turning to his son, "This brat refused to relay a message so he is being severely punished".

"Stop! Merlin, heal him please!" Arthur begged.

Merlin was already in the process of healing the poor lad. "This is monstrous. He is just a boy!".

Uther huffed in aggravation, "Whatever, they are here now. Brat! Get to your post, you are dismissed! Witch, I need entertainment!"

Aland pulled away from Merlin and he limped out the throne room.

Merlin watched with a painful expression before he sighed. He used his magic to make musical instruments float in the air and play a tune.

Uther laughed and soon fell asleep listening to the music.

Still, Merlin stood, hand-in-hand with Arthur, watching over the king. Arthur let go of Merlin's hand and he put his arm around the warlock's shoulders, he pulled Merlin close and he kissed his head.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked.

Merlin sighed "Aland did not deserve to be subjected to that beating. He is just a boy, Arthur. He is not that much older than I".

Arthur sighed "I know. I will apologise to him on behalf of my father".

Merlin nodded and he hugged Arthur "Okay".

Arthur smiled and he kissed Merlin's head "It is no problem".

Uther jolted awake when the doors flew open. "Your Highness, we caught this peasant trying to steal from your room".

The thief was a young boy, just over twelve and as thin as a stick.

Uther grinned and glanced over his shoulder, "Witch, come".

Merlin left Arthur's embrace and he stood beside Uther's throne.

Uther glared at the boy, "You can go... as soon as you receive your consequence. Witch ... curse him!"

Merlin was shocked at the order and he shook his head firmly, "He is just a boy, I will not use any magic against him".

Uther glared at the warlock, "You dare disobey me, you useless witch?! Give the brat ten lashings and send him away!"

Merlin watched as the terrified boy is dragged away, "Your Highness, that boy is ill and weak, please, may I take his punishment and look after him?"

Uther raised his eyebrows, "I should beat you half to death right where you stand!", he said in a grim manner.

Arthur walked over and he stood at Merlin's side, he held the warlock's hand and he glared at Uther "Harm a single hair on his head and I will relinquish my right to the throne. Do not hurt him".

Uther sighed and he looked at the boy "Guard! Go retrieve the boy, he may be excused from the punishment on one condition!" At this Uther turned to Merlin, "The witch must give the brat food from his mouth".

Merlin sighed and nodded, he then looked at Arthur and he kissed his cheek "Thank you" he whispered.

Arthur put his arm around Merlin's shoulders "Do not mention it".

Uther glared at Merlin and he groaned in anger "Witch, you are dismissed. Go and heal the thieving boy!" he ordered.

Merlin nodded and he gave Arthur a kiss, the prince returned the gesture and he smiled when their lips parted "I will see you in a bit".

Arthur nodded and he gave Merlin another kiss "Alright, I will come and find you".

Merlin began to walk towards the doors and he saw that the young boy was stood outside of the door, in handcuffs and he looked frightened. He knelt down in front of the child so that the boy would look into his eyes "Hello, my name is Merlin. What is your name?"

The boy hesitated at first but the warlock had saved his life "Christopher, sir".

Merlin smiled kindly at the child "Where do you live? Your parents must be worried sick".

"The village, my mother sent me out to get food" Christopher answered.

"Let us get you home, I need to talk to your mother about something" Merlin straightened up and he looked at the guards "Release his wrists".

The guards scoffed and one of them spoke "No can do, witch. Runoff and cast a few spells!" they both laughed.

Merlin sighed and his eyes flashed gold, the cuffs around the boy's wrists shattered into dozens of pieces. The metal fell to the floor and the warlock looked at the child "Come on, let is get you home".

The guards stood still in shock as the boy and Merlin walked down the corridor, the child followed the warlock out of the palace and then Merlin followed Christopher to where he lived.

Christopher knocked on the sodden door of an old rundown shack and he called out for his mother "Mother! We have got a visitor!"

The door opened and a lady with pinned up blond hair stood in the doorway "Oh my boy!" she pulled her son into a hug and she kissed his head "I was so worried about you!" she then looked up at Merlin "Thank you for bringing my son home".

Merlin smiled and he shook his head "There is no need to thank me, the king is too harsh with his punishments".

The woman straightened up and she nodded "I agree, how have you been since that lashing?"

"A few scars but I am alright, thank you. I was wondering if it would be alright for me to help you and your family? Christopher looks unwell and I was wondering if you needed money for food?" marlin asked kindly.

"We have not eaten well for days, my son is a shadow of the healthy boy that he used to be" The woman started to tear up.

Merlin felt sorry for the woman so his eyes flashed gold and a bag of gold appeared in his hand "Here, take this." He held it out to the lady.

The woman started to cry "I cannot accept this gesture".

Merlin gently grabbed the woman's hand and he handed her the bag of gold "Please take it, you need it more than I do".

The woman nodded "Thank you, sir".

"Please, call me Merlin. Status is irrelevant and I am just like you" Merlin stated in a kind voice.

"Thank you, Merlin. Thank you so much" the woman started to cry harder.

"What is your name?" Merlin asked.

"My name is Marie" The woman answered. "Please come in, I need to say thank you for your generosity" she moved out of the way of the door and she opened it even more for Merlin.

"Thank you, Marie" Merlin spoke softly as he walked into the house.

Marie shut the door and she sighed as she walked over to the fire "Sorry about the mess, children can be wild".

Merlin smiled and his eyes flashed gold, all of the toys were put away and everything was cleaned "I am sure that they can be".

Marie smiled and she gestured for Merlin to sit down "They are such a joy to have though, I do not know what I would do without my darling Emily, Christopher and Samuel" Marie sniffled and wiped away a tear. "I was so scared that my darling boy was gone for good. Thank you so much for all your help."

Merlin shook his head, "It was no trouble. Next time I see you and your boy, I want you to both look happy and healthy, understood?"

Marie laughed, "Understood, sir!"

Merlin returned the laugh with his own little chuckle.

"Does the prince treat you well?" Marie asked.

Merlin nodded "Yeah, he has been amazing since the beginning of his romantic relationship with me. He is very supportive and caring, he will make an amazing king" he smiled as he thought about his beloved prince.

"That is very good, love is a beautiful thing to have with someone. I am very pleased for you and the prince, the both if you deserve to be very happy" Marie sat down on the chair next to Merlin as she spoke.

"I am very lucky to have him," Merlin stated.

"Being in love makes a person feel incredibly lucky and supported, the feeling of being in love is magical. It warms my heart whenever my husband is around me" Marie giggled as she thought about her husband.

"What is his name?" Merlin asked.

"Jeffery, we got married before my first child was born. We have been married for fourteen years, he is the blacksmith" Marie answered proudly.

"Oh, I know him. He is a very positive and he is proud of the work that he does" Merlin stated once he realised that who Marie's husband was.

"He is, he takes great pride in his work." Marie nodded.

"So he should, he is very skilled at crafting" Merlin stated, he began to feel nauseous and he did not want to pass anything to Marie and her family "Well, I must be going now, have a good day, ma'am." He stood up and he placed a hand on his tummy.

Marie followed the warlock to the door and waved after him as he left. "You too,l Merlin!", the woman called.

Merlin waved over his shoulder and made a slow walk back to the palace. He was scared of what Uther might do to release all of his anger and to get revenge, but Merlin was also happy with himself that the Christopher had not been harmed. The warlock got to the palace and travelled down the corridors in search of Arthur. He was not in the courtyard, practising with the knights, and as Merlin wandered quietly past the throne room, the prince was not being held captive by the king. "Where is he?", Merlin questioned himself as he approached Arthur's chambers. The warlock opened up the door and was relieved to find Arthur stood at the window, looking out at his kingdom, his arm was pressed up against the wall above him and he had not notice Merlin enter.

"I have been looking for you everywhere. I thought that you would be at training or in the throne room" Merlin stated.

"I have been here" Arthur stated bluntly.

"I can see that. What have you been doing?" Merlin asked.

"Thinking" Arthur answered.

Merlin sat on the bed and he looked at Arthur back "Thinking about what?"

"My father said something to me when you left, he wants me to find a princess to marry. I told him that I did not wish to marry anyone" Arthur explained.

Merlin's heart sank a little bit but he was not too upset 'I would marry you' he thought "What did he say when you told him that?"

"He said that many people do not agree with who I am courting and that I will never be able to stop people from wanting to kill you. He also said that he would not hesitate to kill you if he had the chance again." Arthur sighed as he placed his hand on his hip.

'Thanks a lot, Uther' Merlin thought to himself before he jumped off of the bed "Charming!"

"You do not deserve to be put in harm's way, you are so kind and you are a wonderful person. Seeing you in pain is heart-wrenching" Arthur stated as he continued to stare out of the window.

Merlin walked up behind Arthur and he wrapped his arms around the prince's waist "I will be fine, people wanting to kill me is not a new thing?"

Arthur held onto Merlin's wrists "I know, but it does not make it easier for either of us".

"What else are you thinking about?" Merlin asked.

"You and how much danger being with me puts you in" Arthur answered.

"I can take care of myself" Merlin assured.

"Maybe this was nog such a good idea" Arthur sighed because he did not want to endure a life without Merlin, he did not want to live if the warlock was not by his side.

Merlin pulled away from Arthur "What are you saying?"

"Maybe we should call it off so that you're not in danger" Arthur answered.

Merlin cupped his hands over his mouth "Please don't leave me" he pleaded as his heart started to thunder in his chest.

Arthur turned around and he looked at Merlin "I need to protect you. Being in a relationship with me is not safe, you are a target for assassins and I am worried that I might not always be around to protect you even though you have magic".

"Please don't leave me" Merlin begged and he sniffled.

Arthur realised what he had done and he quickly pulled Merlin into a hug "Ssshhh I do not want to ever leave you".

Merlin clung onto Arthur "I love you".

"I love you too". Arthur whispered and he kissed Merlin's shoulder "Let's sit down here for a bit".

Merlin and Arthur sat down next to the window and they continued to hug as they stared out of the window. The prince realised that he had probably terrified Merlin and he hated the fact that he upset his beloved warlock.

"I did not mean to upset you, I do not want to break up with you. Merlin, you are my precious warlock and you are the love of my life" Arthur moved his hand and he started to stroke his beloved's dark hair.

Merlin looked up at Arthur and he sniffled "And I do not want to ever break up with you, I love you too much to live without you. You are my prince".

Arthur scooped Merlin up and he lifted the warlock up so that he was sat on his lap, he then kissed Merlin's forehead and he closed his eyes "Everything will be alright as long as we have got each other. I promise that you will always have me and that I will always defend you no matter what".

"The same goes for you, you are stuck with me and it is going to stay that way for a very long time" Merlin smiled as his tears fell down his cheeks and he leaned his head against Arthur's shoulder. However, a question popped into his head 'Why did I get so emotional that quickly?'


	26. Rights to justice are forbidden to him

Merlin woke from a horrid dream, his whole body shaking. His breath was ice cold and hurt his throat. Sweat dripped down onto the sheets. Merlin gulped and tried to calm his breathing. Eventually, he sighed and he calmed down enough to think straight. The warlock realised that he could not go back to sleep and instead sat at the edge of the bed to think over his dream. Despite this being the most rational decision he could make in his shocked state, this only made him stress even more. His dream had been so disturbingly vivid that no matter what angle he approached it, he found no evidence that it was an ordinary dream. After finding nothing new from his dream, Merlin stood up and sat by the window to look outside. The sky was a dark blue but the moon was no longer visible. The morning was just around the bend. Watching the sky slowly change colour and the people outside slowly wake up and go about their lives, Merlin did not notice when Arthur woke up and got out of bed.

"Merlin? Are you okay? When did you wake up?", the prince questioned.

Merlin looked over at his lover and smiled, "I am fine. I woke up not too long ago, how did you sleep?"

Arthur examined Merlin's face and nodded, "I slept fine."

Arthur got dressed and Merlin did the same before returning to the window, however, the prince had known that Merlin had lied and also knew he had a few nightmares that night as well. Therefore, the prince could not help but stare at his love for any signs of illness.

"Arthur, can you please stop staring at me?" Merlin asked.

"I am just checking up on you" Arthur defended himself.

"I am fine, I feel a little bit better" Merlin stated.

"You did not sleep at all last night. Something is wrong and I am worried about you, Merlin. How could I ever just sit back and watch whilst you are sick and tired?" The Prince asked as he walked over to his desk.

"You do not have to, nothing is wrong with me. I just had a bad dream again, it does not matter" Merlin sighed as he remembered the horror that he had dreamt about.

"What was your dream about?" Arthur looked at Merlin and he sat back in his chair.

Merlin hesitated but he realised that Arthur was worried about him "I dreamt that someone was throwing knives at you, it was a magic trick that went wrong and you were nearly killed".

"What was so bad about that?" Arthur asked, not understanding why Merlin seemed so distant.

"Because it was Morgana that was throwing the knives and I was lying on a bed and I was dead, therefore, I was unable to protect you" Merlin answered before he shivered as images of his blood and Arthur's terrified eyes flashed through his mind.

Arthur wanted to comfort Merlin but he did not know how to ease his worries, so he stood up and he walked over to where his armour was instead "I have got training, can you come and help me put my armour on?"

Merlin thought for a second but he decided to drop the subject about his nightmare for now and he stood up, he walked over to Arthur and he started to help him put his armour on.

Arthur pulled his armour on and Merlin fastened the straps of his wrist guards "Everything will be alright, I will not let anything bad happen. We will survive the dark times if they shall come in the future".

Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes and he nodded "I know, I just feel uneasy".

The warlock was suddenly overcome with the feeling of nausea and he ran over to the chamber pot, the prince winced as Merlin was sick and he sighed before he walked over to comfort his Love.

"Not to mention unwell" Arthur stated sarcastically.

"Very funny, dollop-head!" Merlin retorted before he was sick again.

"I am aren't I?" Arthur grinned smugly.

Merlin straightened up and he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before he turned to look at Arthur "You are such a prat".

Arthur chuckled and he placed his hands on Merlin's hips "You look tired".

"I feel it, my back aches and so do my nipples" Merlin sighed before he covered his mouth to yawn.

"That is weird, I have not been nibbling or pitching them" Arthur stated as he looked down at Merlin's chest.

Merlin gave Arthur a light slap on the arm and he chuckled as he shook his head "Dirty minded arse!"

Arthur laughed and he moved his hand so that it was resting on Merlin's lower back, pulling the warlock very close and kissing his forehead "It cheered you up though".

Merlin smiled and he sighed "What am I going to do with you?"

Arthur shrugged and he pouted as he pretended to think "Stay with me forever and love me".

Merlin placed his hands on Arthur's shoulders "Alright".

Merlin and Arthur finished getting ready before they grabbed the princes sword and shield, they left Arthur's chambers and they began to make their way towards the courtyard.

Meanwhile, in the throne room... Uther was sat on his throne, a look of boredom settled on his face; before him, knelt down on the ground was the assassin. Agravaine's face spelt outrage, however, he was not angry at the fact there was an attack on Merlin, but more so the fact that Merlin was not dead yet.

Agravaine glared at the assassin and spoke out words of boiling anger, "You know what attempted murder on the royal family means, right?"

The assassin kept his head bowed. His face was of disappointment.

Agravaine growled lowly, "Answer me!"

Uther raised his hand for silence, making Agravaine jump in surprise. A moment passed and Uther sighed, "Let him go."

Everyone in the room looked at Uther in complete shock.

"There is no proof he attempted to take the witch's life. In fact, I think the witch was merely jumping to conclusions and this man got the blame for it." Uther determined, idiotically.

The guards helped the assassin to his feet and led him away, his face frozen in shock. Agravaine gnashed his teeth together, worried the assassin might let slip that it was he and Morgana who hired him.

Uther reached over and patted Agravaine's back, "Do not worry, friend. I do not think he will try to hurt us."

Agravaine nodded, calming his face so as not to arouse suspicion. "Sorry, sire, but may I be excused for a moment?", he asked, bowing his respects to the king.

Uther nodded and yawned.

The raven-haired man tried not to run for the large doors and out to the corridor. The assassin was waiting behind a pillar just out of sight from the throne room. Agravaine rushed over.

"I want my pay now.", the assassin stated.

Agravaine let out a dry laugh followed by a sharp glare, "I said that I would gladly pay once that the witch was dead. You get nothing because Arthur is not bawling his pathetic eyes out whilst cradling his dead witch in his arms!" he hissed.

The assassin sighed and stormed off 'Well that was a waste of blood!' he thought to himself as he started to admit defeat.

'Why does that son of a bitch witch have to be so powerful?' Agravaine thought he kicked a chair over in frustration and anger before he turned and he walked back into the throne room.

The sharp song of swords slicing the air filled the courtyard as Arthur and the knights practised with Merlin watching off to the side. Despite feeling ill due to the roughening with the assassin, Merlin felt the need to learn. The warlock watched on intently as the knights swing their swords, the power put behind them and the speed at which they cut down their invisible targets.

After he was sure of himself, Merlin picked up a spare sword and began copying the knights.

Arthur stopped when he saw the warlock and smiled before slipping behind him and placing his palms on Merlin's slim hips.

"Arthur?", Merlin asked, stopping and letting the tip of his sword touch the ground.

"Keep going, you are doing quite well.", Arthur said simply.

Merlin nodded and continued to slash the air.

"Keep moving your feet and let my hands guild your hips" Arthur whispered.

Merlin allowed his movements to be guided by the prince, he smiled when Arthur kissed his neck and he started to become more confident.

"A knight must use his skills to succeed in battle, use all of your skills whenever you wield a sword" Arthur instructed as he gently assisted Merlin's movements.

Merlin immediately understood what Arthur was saying and his eyes flashed gold. He began in pretend fight like he was a natural swordsman and he smiled when everyone clapped.

"That was amazing, my darling" Arthur whispered and he wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist.

"Thank you" Arthur whispered back to Arthur.

Eventually, the knights began pairing up and fighting each other to practice.

Lancelot walked up to Merlin and smiled before readying himself, "Come at me!".

Merlin smirked and lunged at Lancelot. However, the knight moved to the side, letting Merlin stumble before finding his feet again. Merlin did not give the knight the chance to launch an attack because he spun around, the sword following through and sailing towards Lancelot. The knight found this a lot harder to block but managed to hold his ground despite the force that was put behind the blade.

The knight and the warlock continued to fight and everyone watched on in amazement, Arthur was watching Merlin in awe as he bathed in how proud he was of his warlock. Gwen walked over to the knights and she stood beside Leon as she watched her husband and Merlin train through fighting.

Merlin was doing very well but Lancelot was a skilled fighter and the knight pushed him backwards, the warlock fell onto the ground with a thump and he winced because he had fallen awkwardly on his ankle.

Arthur panicked for his warlock and he moved to run over to Merlin, but what the warlock did next surprised him.

Merlin did not hesitate to roll onto his side and he reached out his hand towards the blade, he uttered a spell under his breath and his eyes flashed gold. His sword flew back to him and he grabbed the handle and he quickly rolled onto his back, he moved his arm and he used it to block Lancelot's blunt sword.

Lancelot smiled at Merlin and he put his sword away before he held out his hand to the warlock "Well done, Merlin".

Merlin grabbed Lancelot's hand and the knight helped him to his feet "Thanks".

Everyone clapped for Merlin and the prince walked over to congratulate his beloved. Arthur wrapped his arms around the warlock's waist and he pulled him into a loving kiss and Merlin returned his affection.

Arthur was the one to pull back from the kiss and he smiled at Merlin "I am so proud of you".

Merlin smiled at Arthur but then he noticed someone walking down the palace steps and his smile quickly disappeared when he realised who it was "What?"

Arthur was confused so he followed Merlin's gaze as he looked over his shoulder, his throat went dry when be saw that the assassin that had attacked Merlin was actually walking away free "You have got to be fuckin kidding me!" he hissed through his clenched teeth.

Merlin tensed up in Arthur's arms and he dropped his sword, he moved away from Arthur and he began to back up towards the servants' door leading into the palace "I have to go!" he turned and he ran away from the outside world.

Arthur watched as Merlin ran away and then he turned to the knights "Get back to your posts, stay on guard for any threats made against Merlin!" he ordered before he began to stomp towards the palace.

"What was Uther thinking? How could he let that assassin get off scot-free?" Lancelot looked at his fellow knight and he saw that all of them were glaring at the smug assassin as he arrogantly walked passed them. Completely free and without the punishment of justice.


	27. Explanations and finally some joy

He was absolutely furious, Arthur glared up at his father. He was enraged at the fact that Uther had let the assassin go free after he had placed an attack against Merlin. He could not fathom a reason a reason why anyone would want his warlock harmed or even dead, it made him sick that anyone would target the warlock and he wanted justice for his beloved Merlin.

Uther sighed and rubbed his temples, "Is something the matter, my son?"

Arthur gritted his teeth, "Yeah, you could say that!" he spat at the king.

Uther looked down upon Arthur and smiled slightly, "Care to explain?"

"Why did you let the assassin go?!" Arthur exclaimed.

Uther sighed as if he had seen it coming, "Firstly there is no clear evidence he is an assassin and secondly he did nothing to deserve punishment.", he spoke sinisterly calmly.

Arthur looked at his father in disbelief, "Nothing t-... he tried to kill Merlin!"

Uther scoffed, "A mere witch! There was no one around to witness how it started! For all, we know the witch could have instigated the fight!"

Arthur growled as his anger only built up even more, "Merlin would not do that! And stop talking about him as if he is not a person, he has a name! He is not a witch and he deserves your respect because he holds more power, knowledge and wisdom than you could ever dream of"

Uther angrily stood up from his throne, the look of a power-mad king in his eyes, "The witch is mine and I will talk about him however I wish!"

Arthur wanted to shout back some witty remark or something that would shut the king up, but nothing came to mind. He could only force his mouth open to snap at his father. And in the king's eyes, the prince had cowered away from the fight.

Uther took his seat and ushered the prince away with his hand, "Leave now, I have other things to see to."

Arthur turned around and he left, his blood boiling and his mind cursing Uther for being as ignorant as he was.

Meanwhile, Merlin was pacing back and forth in Arthur's chambers, his mind on his dream and the assassin. He knew that they were connected because the assassin has uttered Morgana's name and the warlock knew that he was not lying; he had read the man's mind and he had seen the memory of the sorceress meeting with the assassin to discuss who she wanted him to kill. However, Morgana had not paid the murderer so Merlin knew that there was someone else scheming alongside her and that worried the warlock.

Merlin sighed and he sat down to heal himself, he pulled his shirt up and he placed his hand on over the wound on his shoulder, his eyes flashed good and it sewed itself shut, he then placed his hand on the right-hand side of his belly to heal the bruise on it but his eyes turned gold and he gasped as a swarm of images flashed before his mind; he saw himself having sex with Arthur before the prince left to go on the quest to find Aithusa, he remembered the weird surge of magic energy that made his body shudder as he neared his peak but he somehow knew that what he had felt was no orgasm. It felt different and... Magical.

The warlock broke the glass of his vision and he stayed still for a moment as his chest heaved, he gulped as he stared at the window and then he pulled himself back to his senses. He hesitated at first but he placed his hand on the purple bruise had he had meant to originally heal, he slowly exhaled when nothing happened and he made his eyes flash gold as he healed himself.

Five minutes passed before the door opened and Arthur stepped into the room.

"Merlin?", the prince inquired as he neared his loved one.

Merlin looked up and stared at Arthur, his face pale.

"What's wrong?", the prince asked with a voice filled with worry.

Merlin shook his head and he stood upon from the large bed, he looked down at his feet as ringed his hands.

Arthur sighed, "Please?"

Merlin copied Arthur to the 'T' and crossed his arms. "I cannot stop thinking about the dream that I had, I am afraid that she will try to hurt you and I cannot believe that Uther let that man go!"

After the simple explanation, Arthur scoffed, "Don't be silly! She wouldn't dare!" He had meant to say what he had said in order to comfort his love but it came out as a snarl. "As for the assassin, I do not think that he will come back".

Merlin stared at Arthur before looking away. "She would dare... I do not know how she will do it yet but I know that she is planning something evil!"

Arthur gritted his teeth, "Have you got to be so depressing?!"

Merlin looked at Arthur in shock "Excuse me?"

"Why can you not just try and be a little more positive for once? Morgana has no chance of taking the throne because I will not let that happen and you are the most powerful warlock to have ever lived!" Arthur exclaimed in frustration.

"Morgana is a threat and she will not rest until she has taken the crown for herself and you are dead!" Merlin shouted.

"That's not going to happen, Merlin!" Arthur shouted.

"How do you know that? Something bad is going to happen and it might kill one of us!" Merlin exclaimed as his fears increased.

"For God's sake! Shut up, Merlin and be useful for once!" Arthur shouted.

Merlin went quiet and he took a step back. He was already feeling dizzy and he walked towards the door, his vison had started to go blurry and he was struggling to walk in a straight line.

"I didn't mean to snap at you," Arthur said in a soft voice.

Merlin's vision suddenly went black and he collapsed onto the floor, unconscious and very pale.

"Merlin!" Arthur ran over and he knelt down next to the warlock. He lifted Merlin up into his arms and he looked at him, he saw how pale the warlock was and it worried him "Merlin?"

Arthur carried Merlin over to their bed and he sprinted over to the door, he threw it open and called the guards "Bring Guias here now! Tell him to hurry because Merlin is unwell!"

Aland nodded and he ran off down the long palace corridors find Guias.

Arthur hurried back over to the bed and he climbed up onto it, he placed his hand on Merlin's forehead and he realised that the warlock had a bit of a temperature "I did not mean to snap at you, I am so sorry. Please be alright, I do not know what I would do if I lost you. I love you so much, Merlin. Please be alright" he pleaded as he stroked his beloved's hair.

Aland was running like mad through the palace in a panic to get to Guias's chambers so that he could help Merlin, he turned the corner the west corridor which was only five minutes away from where the physician was but he ran straight into someone and he stumbled back and landed on to hard flooring with a thud and a 'Ow!'.

"Hey, be careful, kid!" Gwaine chuckled as he helped Aland to his feet.

"Why the rush? Has Uther ordered for you to be falsely arrested for sorcery?" Lancelot joked and the other knights laughed.

"Prince Arthur gave me the order to fetch Guias. Merlin has fallen ill!" Aland panted as he tried to regain his breath; his organs felt like they were being constricted and his legs were shaking slightly due to running so fast. His bum hurt as well because he fell onto it when he ran into Gwaine.

The goofy smiles disappeared on all of the knights faces and they looked at each other before they looked at Aland "What has happened?" Elyan asked.

"I do not know, Prince Arthur looked incredibly worried though!" Aland answered.

"Go and get Guias!" Leon ordered before he ran straight passed Aland.

Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot and Elyan sprinted after the captain of the knights, as they all ran towards Arthur's chambers to see what was wrong with Merlin.

Aland sighed and he continued with running down the hallway to find Guias 'That is what I was trying to do!' he thought to himself. He eventually made it to the physician's chambers and be threw the door open before he ran in, Guias looked at him and his eyes squinted as he stared at the fatigued knight.

"What is wrong, boy? You look like you have just ran away from someone" Guias stated.

"Prince Arthur has sent for you, sir. He said that Merlin has fallen ill, it seemed urgent!" Aland informed the physician as he leaned against the wall.

Guias grabbed his medicine sactual and he ran out of the room, a million thoughts raced through his mind as he wondered about what could have made his apprentice sick. Merlin did not get sick often, he was young, fit and healthy, what could possibly be wrong with him? The palace physician continued to run to Arthur's chambers as poor Aland staggered along behind him.

Arthur looked up when the door to his chambers opened and his knights practically climbed over each other to get in "What are you all doing here?" asked the surprised prince.

We heard that Merlin has fallen sick! What happened?" Lancelot asked as he walked further into the large room.

"We were arguing and he turned to walk away but he just collapsed, he has a temperature and he has been sick for quite a few days but I do not know what is wrong with him. I am really worried" Arthur answered before he turned back to look at his warlock, whom was still unconscious and a little bit pale.

"Has Merlin ever collapsed before?" Leon asked.

"Only when he drank that poison to save my life, I think" Arthur shrugged.

"Very strange" Percival stated.

Guias rushed into the princes chambers and be saw that Arthur's knights were standing around the bed, he pushed he way passed Percival and Gwaine, he then saw that Merlin was asleep on the bed and "What happened?" he asked as be out his medicine sactual down on the bed and he looked at Arthur.

"We were arguing and then he just fainted, his forehead is hot and he was sick earlier today as well as a few previous days!" Arthur looked at Guias but then he heard a tired groan and he looked down at Merlin, he saw that the warlock was starting to wake up and he grabbed his hand "Merlin?!"

Merlin opened his eyes only to Guias, Gwaine, Leon, Percival, Elyan and Lancelot standing around him and staring at him like he had grown ears and a tail "What happened?" he asked as he looked up at Arthur, he saw the concern in the princes eyes and that worried him.

"You collapsed, you have a temperature so I called for Guias to examine you" Arthur explained before he lifted Merlin's hand to his lips and he hastily kissed it twice.

"I remember arguing with you and then turning around to walk away, I felt dizzy but I do not remember anything else" Merlin chewed his bottom lip before he turned his head to look at Guias.

"I am not sure, Merlin. What are your symptoms?" Guias asked.

the warlock shook his head and he clicked his tongue as he thought "Eerrrmmm I have been sick every day for the past few weeks, my appetites increased, I have been having headaches, backache, mood swings and trouble sleeping I guess" Merlin answered.

Guias looked up at Merlin "When did you start being sick?"

Merlin shrugged as he tried to think back to when he first started to be sick "The seventh day after Arthur left to look for that dragon, I think that the vomiting started then" he answered.

Guias made a 'hhmm' noise as he tried to give Merlin a diagnosis but he was still unsure as to why Medlin was being sick. "I am going to need a sample of urine to conduct more tests".

"Why?" Merlin asked.

"I cannot give you an accurate diagnosis until I know what has been causing you to be sick. Just do what you are told" Guias sighed in frustration.

Arthur helped Merlin up and Guias handed the warlock a test tube for him to urine into, the raven-haired man took the glass vial and he walked behind the screen to have a wee. The knights were standing awkwardly in place and Arthur was sat on his bed with his hands together in front of him, Guias was waiting patiently.

Merlin finished his business and he pulled his trousers up again, he used magic to fasten his belt and he put the cork on the urine vial and he walked out from behind the screen, he handed the test tube to Guias and the physician placed it in his medical bag "Why did you need that?"

"To find out how much Iron is in your bloodstream and to test a theory that I have" Guias looked up at Merlin and he smiled reassuringly at the young warlock "I am sure that it is nothing to worry about, whatever it is".

Merlin nodded and he went to wash his Hands whilst Arthur went to speak to Guias.

"What is your theory?" Arthur asked in a whisper.

"I would rather not explain what it is until I am certain, it could just worry Merlin and that would not help the situation" Guias stated in a whisper and the prince nodded.

"Very well, let me know as soon as you have found out what is wrong with him" Arthur whispered firmly but politely before he turned and he walked over to Merlin, he wrapped his arms around the warlocks waist and he kissed his shoulder "The knight and I are going to the throne room to have a meeting, get some rest and I will see you later".

Merlin nodded and he smiled "Alright" he turned his head and he looked at Arthur.

Arthur kissed Merlin and then he smiled at the warlock "Get some rest and try not to faint again, please?"

Merlin chuckled and he nodded "I will try not to collapse again".

Arthur gave Merlin another kiss "Thank you" he whispered.

Arthur and the knights left before Merlin climbed back into bed and Guias left soon after, the warlock fell asleep after thirty minutes and he was sleeping soundly.

Meanwhile, Guias was working away on different medicines but he noticed something about Merlin's urine sample and his mouth dropped open as his breath caught in his throat "How on earth could this have happened?" he put everything down and he hurried out of the room and he started to speed walk back to Arthur's chambers to inform Merlin about what had been making him sick for so long. 32 days to be exact.

The physician ignored the servants and the guards as he marched towards the prince's chambers, his mind was racing the entire journey and his palms were sweating as he tried to figure out how to break the news to Merlin. He had no idea how the warlock would react to the revelation and he hoped that Merlin would take the news well.

Guias eventually made to Arthur's chambers, he knocked on the door and he entered the room. Merlin woke up and he looked at the physician through sleepy eyes as he came to stand at the end of the bed.

"I know what is causing you to be sick, Merlin". Guias stated with a straight face.

Merlin sat up on the bed "What's wrong with me then?"

"Where's Arthur?" Guias asked.

"He's with the knights. Why? What's wrong?" Merlin asked.

"I do not know how it has happened and I am trying to find a cause..." Guias paused for a moment before he continued "You are with child, Merlin".

Merlin's mouth fell open "I'm screwed".

Both of the men were silent for a painfully long minute, neither of them knew what to say or do, they did not know how this had occurred and Merlin was scared because he did not know whether or not Arthur would be happy about the baby. The warlock could not deny that he wanted to have a family with Arthur, it had been his dream to have children but he ought that he would never get the chance to be a father because of his love for Arthur.

'Is this really happening? I am a man I cannot be pregnant, it is impossible!' Merlin thought as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and he sat there for a moment before he turned his head to look at Guias again "This is a joke, right? I cannot be pregnant, I am a male. I do not have a womb or a uterus so how could my body house a child?" he laughed nervously.

Guias sighed and he shook his head "I know all of that, however, you are indeed pregnant" he stated.

Merlin cupped his hand over his mouth in shock "How far along am I?"

"By my calculations... You are about four and a half weeks pregnant" Guias answered.

Merlin stood up and he rubbed the back of his neck as he walked over to desk "I am one month pregnant?"

Guias sat down at the table and he put his hands together in front of him "I know that you have always wanted to have children, you can keep the baby if that is what you want or..." he trailed off and Merlin looked at him.

"I want children, I could never get rid of a child." Merlin started to smile and he placed his hands on his tummy "I am going to be a father, I am having a baby".

Guias smiled and he knew that Merlin desperately wanted to be a father "I am very happy for you".

Merlin giggled happily but his smile faded "What am I going to tell Arthur?"

"We better go and find him and explain the fact that you are with child" Guias stood up and Merlin nodded as they marched towards the door.

Merlin and Guias quickly made their way to the throne room, they both uncomfortable about the news they were about to reveal. Merlin felt like puking during the whole walk through the palace corridors, some of Uther's knights had starred at him as he walked passed and their hate-filled glares unsettled him, but... He had bigger fish to fry.

Merlin could not help but feel more nauseous as he approached the throne room doors and he paused outside of them, he looked at Guias and the physician nodded at him before they opened the doors and they walked into the large room.

Uther was sat on his throne, his eyes on his son who was talking to him about something to do with being fair to the villagers, he did not agree though. The moment the king heard the huge heavy doors open, his eyes snapped up and a glare was directed at the young warlock.

"What is it, witch? I did not call for you.", Uther questioned.

Merlin was at a loss for words. He turned to Guias, silently pleading for him to make the situation less awkward.

"We just need to borrow Arthur for a few minutes, he'll be right back!", Guias said cheerfully.

Uther's eyes remained on Merlin as he and Guias dragged Arthur off and out of earshot of the king. The young warlock breathed a sigh of relief once he was out of the throne room, Arthur turned to look at him as the guards went to close the doors from the inside of the throne room.

"Merlin? How do you feel?" Arthur asked as the doors closed behind him.

"Like I'm going to be sick" Merlin answered.

Guias sighed "We know why Merlin's been so sick".

Arthur saw the tears in the warlock's eyes "Merlin?" He pulled Merlin into an embrace "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Arthur" Merlin sniffled.

Arthur looked at Guias "What's wrong with him?"

Guias wrapped his brain to find the best way to tell Arthur about what was happening to Merlin "It is best coming from, Merlin".

Merlin clung onto Arthur "Arthur, because I am a warlock I can alter my body".

Arthur pulled back and he looked at Merlin "What are you talking about?"

"I lost control of my magic and it did something to my body." Merlin looked at Arthur and he slowly exhaled before he put his hands on the back of his neck "I'm with child" he confessed.

Arthur was speechless for too long and it was at rating to worry Merlin, Guias looked a little concerned when the prince did not say anything and Merlin felt his heart rate pick up.

"Well?... What do you say?" Merlin asked.

Arthur shook his head and he ran his hand through his hair "Eerrr... I do not know what to say".

Merlin's heart dropped "You are not happy about the baby. Arthur, I am so sorry. Please do not banish me, please do not send me away". He started to cry as panic set in.

"Hey, Why would I ever do that?" Arthur pulled Merlin into a hug "I am going to be a father. I cannot believe it".

Merlin heard the smile in Arthur's voice "You are not angry?"

"How could I be angry? We are having a baby and I cannot put it into words how happy I am" Arthur smiled.

Merlin smiled "I am happy too".

Guias smiled as Arthur and Merlin hugged each other and they kissed before they smiled at each other.

Arthur placed a hand on Merlin's stomach "I promise that I am going to protect both of you".

Merlin held Arthur's hand on his stomach and he grinned "And I am going to protect you and the baby".

They hugged each other again as they smiled joyfully with sparkling eyes that were filled with happiness, Guias was smiling at Merlin and the prince as they stepped from one foot to the other. He had never seen either of them as happy as they were at that moment and he knew that they were finally going to get the family that they had both been dreaming about for a very long time.


	28. We are expecting

Arthur woke up and sat up in bed, he had a dreamless sleep and was confused as to where he was. It was still early so the room was dark, making it unrecognisable to the young prince. Then, when he finally realised, he spun around in the bed to check on his love who was still blissfully asleep. The man let out a sigh of relief before getting up and changed as well as carefully laying out Merlin's clothes on the bed.

After a while, the warlock woke up and he yawned before stretching out his arms. Merlin saw the clothes at the end of the bed and smiled when he remembered how he used to do that for Arthur. Merlin got out of bed and got changed before briefly making the bed neat again.

Arthur came into the room with a tray of breakfast which he had got the kitchens to rustle up. "Morning, Merlin, are you doing okay?", Arthur asked.

Merlin smiled, "Yep, you are up early though, aren't you?"

Arthur put the tray down on the table and then put his hands up in mock surrender, "Guilty as charged, wanna' eat this up with me though? It might make me fat if I eat it by myself".

Merlin grinned and laughed before walking over and taking a piece of toast and biting into it, almost choking as he realised that Arthur was wolfing the rest down.

"Might want to hurry! Survival of the fittest right now!", the prince said through a mouthful.

The two... or rather Arthur, finished eating and they sat down talking. Arthur had grabbed Merlin by the waist and pulled him down to sit on his knee, the warlock smiled at the prince and Arthur smiled at him.

"Was yesterday real? Is the baby real?" Arthur asked, he hoped that the previous day had not been a dream.

Merlin chuckled "Yes, Arthur... yesterday was real and our baby is real. We are going to have a baby together and everything is going to be perfect, you are going to be a father" he placed a hand on his stomach.

Arthur grinned like a giddy schoolboy and he placed his hand on Merlin's tummy "My beautiful sweethearts".

Merlin giggled and he kissed Arthur "I love you".

Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's thigh and he kissed the warlock back "I love you too" he whispered.

Merlin cupped Arthur's cheek and their kiss deepened until it boomed with passion and love. They were barely holding themselves back and they were starting to become flustered and they were starting to... desire.

Arthur squeezed Merlin's thigh and the warlock moaned with need, the prince took the opportunity to smooth his other hand up the back if Merlin's tunic and the warlock lazily wrapped his other arm around Arthur's neck.

However, their kissing session was interrupted by the door as a guard hammered down on it. Merlin and Arthur pulled back from each other's lips and they sighed in unison, they had not wanted their passionate moment to end but they both knew who always loved to ruin the mood. Uther. Merlin stood up and he kissed Arthur on the cheek.

Arthur went to answer, his face set in anger. The guard saw Arthur's angry face and flinched, "P-Prince Ar-Arthur! The K-King t-"

However, the guard was cut off before finishing his sentence as Arthur slammed the door shut with a blunt "No".

Merlin smirked before pushing past him and stopping the guard from going away, "I'm sorry. Does the King need me, sir?" he yelled after the guard.

The guard seemed taken back with Merlin's kind attitude and nodded before running away. Merlin was pulled back into the room and the door was once again closed.

"No", was all Arthur said as he locked the door and went to sit back down, key in hand.

Merlin watched before smirking, his eyes gold.

Arthur watched in confusion, not noticing the obvious until the very last second. The door unlocked and flew open without being touched and Merlin made his escape. "I SAID NO!" Arthur boomed as he chased after his love. Uther was in the throne room and couldn't help but smirk as he could hear the commotion from even there. He had to quickly wipe the smile away and frown as the doors opened and Merlin raced inside.

"You called for me, your highness?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, are you able to capture and kill the white dragon that has been terrorising two kingdoms?" other asked but he only wanted one answer.

Merlin knew about every dragon that was still alive and he knew with young dragon Uther was talking about "I am sorry, my lord, but I simply cannot harm any dragon".

Uther glared at the warlock and he snarled "And why is that, filth?"

"Hey! Do not talk to him like that!" Arthur shouted as he stormed towards Uther but Merlin grabbed his arm and he held him back.

"Arthur" Merlin looked at the prince.

Arthur came to stand at Merlin's side and he nodded at Merlin.

Merlin sighed and he looked up at Uther with stubborn eyes "I cannot harm dragons because I am the last Dragonlord, therefore, it is my job to protect and sometimes even care for all dragons. If anyone ever harms one of my dragons, I will ensure that they will regret it and it will be the last thing that they do" he stated calmly and he saw Arthur smirking in the corner of his eye.

Uther shifted uncomfortably and he gulped 'The nerve of him, I should have burnt him at the stake' he thought as he continued to glare at the warlock "Very well, your orders are to stop the dragon from killing again".

Merlin nodded and his eyes flashed gold, he saw what had really been happening to the allied kingdoms and he saw that it had been a humongous bat that was terrifying villagers and not a dragon.

Arthur and Merlin left the throne too when Uther dismissed them, with smiles on their faces and intertwined fingers; they walked out of the palace to make their to Gwen and Lancelot's house, they wanted to tell them about the good news.

Gwen was in the middle of cleaning and Lancelot was cleaning his swords when they heard a knock at the front door. The knight stood up and he casually walked over to the door, he opened it and he smiled when he saw Merlin and Arthur stood there looking visibly nervous.

"Hi, you two. Please come in" Lancelot opened the door wider for the warlock and the prince.

Merlin walked into the house followed by Arthur and Gwen smiled at them as she sat down, Lancelot invited his guests to sit down and then he sat next to his wife. Merlin and Arthur were sat on a bench and they looked at each other before they looked at their friends.

"Are you two alright? You seem really tense." Gwen stated.

"We have something to tell you both" Arthur rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you know where the other guys are?"

"They should be arriving soon" Lancelot answered.

"We need them here as well" Merlin looked at Gwen.

"Is something wrong? What has happened?" Gwen asked.

Arthur was about to say something but there was a knock on the door and Lancelot went to answer it. Gwaine, Percival, Leon and Elyan were laughing as the walked into the house but they stopped when they saw Merlin and Arthur.

"Hey, guys. How are you?" Leon asked.

Merlin nodded as he looked at the knights, he stood up and he sighed "Arthur and I have something to tell all of you".

Arthur stood up and he walked over to stand beside Merlin, he wrapped his arm around the warlocks waist and Merlin smiled at him. The prince then looked at his friends "You will need to sit down for this".

Leon pulled a chair out and he sat at the table, Gwaine and Percival sat on the bench with Elyan and they all looked at Merlin and Arthur.

"I believe that you all know that I have been feeling sick for some time, and you all know that I fainted" Merlin chewed his bottom lip before he spoke again "Guias did some tests and he found out what has been causing me to be sick".

"What is the cause?" Percival asked.

Arthur tried to keep a straight face but it was extremely hard to not grin like a giddy schoolboy "You are not going to believe us when we tell you".

Merlin placed a hand on his tummy before he spoke again "I have been feeling sick for about thirty-three days, it all started a few days after some of you left to find that dragon. I do not know how it has happened but mine and Arthur's dream is coming true".

Arthur and Merlin looked at each other and they smiled before they turned back to face the knights and Gwen "We are having a baby" they announced in unison.

"What?!" Gwaine exclaimed.

"I am four weeks pregnant" Merlin gritted his teeth.

"Aahh!" Gwen yelled happily as she jumped up and hurried over to hug Merlin "I am so happy for the both of you!"

Lancelot grinned and he walked over to hug Arthur "Well done, mate".

Arthur chuckled as be hugged Lancelot and the other knights smiled "Thank you".

Merlin pulled back from hugging Gwen and she went to hug Arthur as Lancelot moved and hugged him.

"Magic rules!" Gwaine cheered.

Merlin laughed as Lancelot pulled away from hugging him and he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders, he looked to the side and he saw Arthur. He wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist and they hugged as all of the knights cheered.

"Merlin and Arthur are going to be fathers!" Leon cheered and everyone cheered "Hooray!"

Arthur kissed Merlin's head and he rubbed his back "You have given me everything that I have ever wanted, I love you so much".

"You have made my dreams come true. I love you more than anything" Merlin closed his eyes and he put his head against Arthur's shoulder.


	29. He is too good for this world

The couple both woke up to the dim, early morning light pouring in via the windows. At first, they merely stared at empty space, wondering what to do, then Arthur turned over and hugged Merlin close.

"Are you okay?" the prince asked.

Merlin sighed as the effects of sleep started to leave him, he wrapped his arm around Arthur's shoulders and nodded, "Yeah, you?"

Arthur nodded and kissed Merlin on the chest. "I've been wondering ...", he trailed off before yawning slightly.

"About what?", Merlin asked, looking at Arthur to give him as much attention as possible.

"Do you think that the baby will be magic as well?", Arthur asked curiously.

Merlin thought about it and then shrugged, "Possibly, we just have to wait and find out."

The prince smiled and kissed Merlin's cheek, "Our baby is going to be perfect, magic or no magic."

Merlin smiled but then frowned his brow when he remembered something.

"What's wrong?", Arthur asked.

"What are we going to do... for your birthday?", Merlin asked, not wanting to be excluded from the event but feeling a bit like a spoilt child asking about it.

Arthur sighed and frowned as well before resting his chin on Merlin's chest. "Well, we could have our very own party but from now till my birthday and afterwards too, I expect neither of us will have a lot of time to ourselves."

Merlin nodded in agreement as he could see Uther wanting to get as much distance between them as possible.

"I will beg my father as much as I can, maybe I can strike a deal with him.", Arthur suggested, determined.

Merlin smiled, wanting to stay hopeful, "In that case, I'll try my best to get into his good graces".

The couple smiled at each other and exchanged a quick kiss before getting up to get dressed. They ate their breakfasts and they talked about how happy they were about the baby before they started to walk to the throne room, hand in hand.

The palace was remotely quiet, besides the odd few knights talking or servant whistling a tune as he or she got on with their chores. Merlin and Arthur were both smiling and they were thinking about how lucky they were to have each other and to have been given the grand opportunity to have a child, they had everything that they had ever wanted and more.

The usual long walk only seemed to take a few minutes because of how happy the couple was, they had been discussing Arthur's upcoming birthday and Merlin had managed to get the prince to feel a little more excited for his 23rd birthday. That joy would be short lived though because the king had already started to plan every single detail of his son's party, he had made it very clear in his plans that Merlin was not to attend the celebration.

Uther and Agravaine were chatting excitedly when Merlin and Arthur entered the throne room. They did not even acknowledge the couple until they were right in front of the throne and looking at them. Merlin felt like hiding behind the prince when Uther glared down at him, he felt a sense of relief when Arthur moved his arm so that they could link arms and Merlin placed his hand on the prince's upper arm. Merlin gripped Arthur's arm for comfort and the prince kissed his cheek to calm him.

"Arthur! Come here and look at this, we have been planning the seating for the guests at your birthday party!" Uther said proudly.

Arthur and Merlin walked up the steps and the prince looked over the papers that Uther was holding, his eyes scanned over all the names and nodded slowly. However, his heart dropped when he realised that not only was Merlin not on the list but he was supposed to be sat next to a princess. "Umm, father. Why is Merlin not on the list?", Arthur asked, confused.

Merlin also piped up, "I'm not?"

Arthur caressed Merlin's hand on his arm gently to comfort the warlock as well as himself 'How could Merlin not be invited to my birthday party? This is ridiculous' he thought.

Uther's face was one of self-satisfaction, "I assumed that you would not want the witch at your party, he can have his own little party of making potions in Guias's chambers".

Merlin's heart sank and he looked at the name of the person who was supposed to sit next to Arthur 'Princess Angelina?'

"I am not going to sit next to any princess, Merlin will be sitting at my side and he is coming to my birthday party" Arthur stated matter of factly.

"He is not invited, therefore, he cannot attend the party" Agravaine scoffed.

Arthur glared at his uncle "I have already invited Merlin to celebrate my birthday with me because he is the love of my life and my personal consort" he stated.

Uther went to object but Arthur and Merlin walked over to stand next to the wall and he sighed, he could not be bothered to argue over the witch so he threw the papers onto the floor and he put his hand over his mouth as he leaned his elbow on the armrests of his throne.

Arthur looked at Merlin and he put his lips to the warlock's ear to whisper to him "Connect our minds together, we need to talk".

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and he connected his mind to Arthur 'Thank you for the invite'.

'It is not problem, not having you with me on my birthday is not an option, unless you feel sick or anxious' Arthur spoke through his mind.

'I will not be drinking alcohol at the party' Merlin informed.

'I know, stay away from the drunk guests, the knights and I will keep you company' Arthur comforted.

'Thank you, but you need to enjoy your birthday. It is going to be your last birthday when you are not a father' Merlin glanced at Arthur and he smiled.

Arthur smiled and he kissed Merlin 'I want you to enjoy it too, we do not have to hide away this year'.

Merlin nodded and he put his head on Arthur's shoulder 'I will, it is a relief to not have to hide'.

'When do you want to tell your mum about the baby?' Arthur asked.

'Could we write a letter to her later?' Merlin looked up at Arthur.

'Of course, I would like that' Arthur answered.

Merlin sighed happily as he placed his other hand on Arthur's bicep 'We love you'.

Arthur kissed Merlin's head 'I love the both of you too'.

Merlin and Arthur continued to talk to each other through their minds for a few minutes as they stood next to the wall only a few feet away from the throne, they felt like the world was their oyster and that heaven had presented them with beautiful gifts, each other and their child.

The king looked over at Merlin and he had an evil idea when he remembered the boy that Merlin had protected. "Guards, arrest the witch!" Uther shouted.

Merlin looked up and then he looked at Arthur "What did I do?"

Arthur was equally surprised "Nothing".

Two of Uther's guards marched over to where Merlin was and they grabbed the warlock's arm. Merlin was confused and slightly scared, he looked at Arthur and he gulped.

"Arthur!" Merlin pleaded.

Arthur looked at Uther "What's the meaning of this?!"

"The witch will take the thieving boy's punishment. Ten lashes!" Uther ordered.

Merlin realised what was happening and he read Uther's mind.

'I should've given the boy a harsher sentence. He would not survive It' Uther thought.

Merlin realised that by taking the lashes he was saving the boy, the knights yanked him away from the prince and lost his grip on Arthur's arm "Arthur!" He looked over his shoulder.

Arthur grabbed Merlin and he pulled him into free from the knights, he quickly pulled the warlock into an embrace and he glared at Uther "Do not hurt him!".

"It's either face the punishment or the boy is executed" Uther smirked evilly.

Merlin gulped "I'll take the flogging". He then pulled away from Arthur but he held onto the prince's hand, he looked at the knights and he sighed "I'll follow".

Uther's guards led Merlin and Arthur outside to the courtyard and one of the guards grabbed Merlin's arm roughly, the guard tried to force Merlin up the steps and onto the platform but Arthur smacked his hand away.

"Keep your hands off of him!" Arthur shouted at the guard.

Merlin gulped and he let go of Arthur's hand, he walked up onto the platform and he stood where he had stood when he was whipped before. But Uther's knights grabbed Merlin and they forced the warlock down onto his knees before they grabbed some chains. One of the guards grabbed Merlin's wrist and he held it against one of the platform's standing beams. The other knight grabbed Merlin's other wrist and he shackled the warlock's wrists together. Merlin saw the whip and he gulped in fear, tears welled up in his eyes and he closed them tightly.

Arthur as the fear on Merlin's face and he turned his head to look up at Uther "He will not be forced to go through torture on his own, not this time, you insensitive pig!" he shouted at the king before he started to push past the guards and ran onto the platform, he sat down on the other side of the beam and stroked the warlock's hair before he grabbed Merlin's hands "I will not allow you to be put through a lashing again without being able to comfort you!" he promised.

Merlin opened his eyes and he saw that Arthur was sat on the other side of the beam, he sniffled and he let out a few shaky breaths. "Close your eyes, I don't want you to watch as I am whipped".

Arthur shook his head in defiance "No, I am going to comfort you and to do that we need to maintain eye contact".

The warlock slowly exhaled and the prince stroked his knuckles with his thumbs, Merlin felt safer and guarded with Arthur near him and the prince wanted to protect and comfort him as much as he could. He also wanted to keep their baby safe.

"No matter what happens, please don't leave us" Merlin pleaded in a whisper.

"Never. You have my word" Arthur softly said before he kissed Merlin.

Merlin nodded and he remained focused on Arthur's eyes, his own eyes flashed gold and he spoke to Arthur through their minds 'I am worried about the baby, what if something happens?'

A knight ripped open the back of Merlin's tunic, the warlock's already scarred skin was exposed and he shuddered when the cool breeze brushed across his bare pale skin.

'Nothing bad will happen to the baby, everything will be alright' Arthur promised.

Merlin did not get the chance to say or think anything because Uther raised his arm and then he lowered it, signalling for the lashing to begin. The guard raised the whip up into the air without hesitation before he brought it down onto Merlin's back, the young warlock jolted when he felt the pain and he winced.

Arthur did not look away from Merlin's eyes "That's one, nine more left".

Merlin frantically nodded his head. He jolted and he hissed in pain on the second lashing "Uuummmtthh!" he kept his lips shut as he tried to ignore the blood trickling down his back.

Arthur kissed Merlin's forehead "That's the second one. Just hold onto my hands".

As the torture continued, Merlin winced and but he tried to hold in his screams even though he was on the verge of crying out in pain every time his back was whacked and slashed open. Arthur had started to softly shush his warlock and he whispered to him how amazing he thought he was and how much he loved him. Uther did not show any remorse for Merlin as he was tortured once again, he was grinning in great pleasure as pain was inflicted upon Merlin.

Merlin cried out in pain in the sixth lashing and his tears fell "Arthur!"

"Just four more. It's nearly over, just keep looking at me" Arthur said in a soothing tone.

Merlin nodded and he looked into Arthur's eyes, he held in a screams of pain for the rest of the lashing and he squeezed Arthur's hands. He slumped against the beam and he winced in pain but he kept looking directly into Arthur's eyes.

Arthur saw Merlin jolt on the ninth lashing and he gently stroked the warlock's knuckles with his thumbs "I love you, Merlin Emrys. I always have and I always will".

Merlin did not move on the tenth lashing, he made no noise and he did not look away from Arthur. The knight took the shackles off of Merlin's wrists and the Prince rushed to comfort his warlock.

"Hold onto me, my darling" Arthur scooped Merlin up and he hurried to carry him back into the castle, Merlin just held onto the front of his shirt. Arthur carried Merlin to Guias's chambers and he sat the warlock down on the sofa, " Guias, my father ordered for Merlin to be flogged again. Please help him!" he pleaded.

Guias rushed to find some way of helping Merlin, whilst the prince crouched down in front of Merlin

Arthur started to rub Merlin's leg and he held the warlock's hand "You're the bravest man that I have ever met. I love you so much".

Merlin sniffled and he held onto Arthur's hand "Thank you for looking after me" his eyes flashed gold and he whimpered as the wounds on his back healed.

Guias walked over and he rubbed Merlin's shoulder, he handed the warlock a cup of water "Just breathe, Merlin".

Merlin winced before he looked at Guias "Will the baby be Alright?"

"Your child will be quite alright" Guias answered.

Merlin nodded and he slowly exhaled "Thank the gods".

"Merlin, why did you not heal yourself the first time that you were whipped for having magic?" Arthur asked, curiously.

Merlin looked at Arthur "I needed to take my punishment just like anyone else. By healing myself I would have shown weakness and vulnerability, and that is what Uther wanted me to be".

Arthur sat next to Merlin and he kissed the warlock "The world does not deserve you".

Merlin leaned against Arthur "Using magic on myself drains my energy a lot of the time. I am tired".

Arthur kissed Merlin's head "Go to sleep if you want to. I will carry you back to our chambers".

Merlin smiled "Our chambers?"

Arthur smiled "If that is what you want?".

Merlin cupped Arthur's cheek in his hand and he kissed the prince "I would love that".

Arthur smiled and he stroked Merlin's hair. "Sounds good to me".

Guias smiled when he saw how happy the couple were. He sat down and he started to get to work on creating some medicines for the villagers. Merlin smiled as he closed his eyes and he rested his head on Arthur's shoulder. He fell asleep after a few minutes and he whimpered as he dreamed.

Arthur carefully moved and he scooped Merlin up, the warlock unconsciously snuggled into him. Arthur smiled and he kissed Merlin's head "I am going to protect you. I promise".

Guias walked over and he looked at Arthur "Make sure that he rests. If he grows anymore tired then he could collapse or suffer an exhaustion- induced seizure".

Arthur nodded "I assure you that he will be resting for the rest of today and tomorrow".

Guias nodded "Treat him well, Arthur. He deserves to be treated with respect and love".

Arthur looked at Merlin; the warlock was fast asleep and he groaned as he snuggled into Arthur more. The prince smiled and he kissed his love's head "He will have nothing but the best and he will be treated like a noble".

Guias smiled "You know where I am if you both need me. Now get him to where he is safe and sound".

Arthur nodded and he turned to carry Merlin out of Guias's chambers. He walked through the palace as he cradled the warlock in his arms. He made it back to his chambers and he kicked the door open, he carried Merlin into the room. He laid his love down on the bed and then he sat on the bed next to the sleeping warlock. He started to stroke Merlin's hair and he smiled "You will have nothing but the best. You will be treated with the respect that you deserve and I will never stop loving you." He spoke softly.

Merlin rolled over and he snuggled into Arthur, a soft 'hhhmm' trailed passed his lips and he smiled as he slept.

Arthur smiled and he laid down so that he could hold Merlin, he wrapped his arms around the warlock and he kissed his head "You become more and more beautiful every day. You're so special to me and my love for you keeps getting stronger".


	30. Our mothers

Merlin woke up a few hours later and he saw that Arthur was sat at his desk with his hand over his mouth and his brow furrowed, the prince was deep in thought and Merlin sat up as he watched his Love intently.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked.

Arthur jolted when he came back to his senses and he looked at Merlin "How did you sleep?"

Merlin rubbed his sleepy eyes and he stretched "I slept well, what are you thinking about?"

Arthur shook his head "Nothing" he said simply.

Merlin knew that Arthur had lied so he sighed and he hopped out of bed "Arthur..." he walked over to Arthur's desk and he straddled his love's lap, he wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and the prince looked at him "What's wrong?"

Arthur sighed and he put his quill down, he placed his hands on Merlin's hips and he smiled sadly at the warlock "I hated watching you go through that lashing, how are you so brave and strong? You barely made even the slightest whimper, you took it all to protect a boy who you don't even know".

Merlin sighed and he thought about what to say "I'm sorry that you had to comfort me during all of it, I'm sorry that I was so stupid".

"It was stupid! " Arthur stated "It was idiotic, completely irrational, inconvenient and..." he stopped when Merlin hung his head in shame "It was brave, full of kindness, compassionate, resilient and pure. I love you for all of it". He spoke softly as his expression softened.

Merlin looked at Arthur and the prince kissed him "You are not upset?"

"Of course I am upset but not at you, I am upset because my father enjoys torturing the warlock I love." Arthur pulled Merlin into a hug "Are my beautiful sweethearts alright?" He asked, concerned for merlin and their baby.

Merlin smiled "Yeah, we are alright".

"Good, it is probably best that we keep the baby a secret, for now, I can protect you both that way" Arthur kissed Merlin's shoulder.

"Agreed, I want to tell my mother though" Merlin closed his eyes and he melted against Arthur.

"Alright" Arthur nodded as he held his warlock "I wish that we did not have to hide away, I wish that we could tell people about our baby, I wish that my father accepted us" he sighed.

Merlin blinked away tears and he sighed "So do I".

Arthur heard Merlin's voice crack so he rubbed Merlin's back "Please do not get upset, you will make me cry" he sniffled.

"Alright, only because it is you" Merlin smiled goofily.

Arthur kissed Merlin's head and he relaxed "Do you want to write to your mother now?"

Merlin nodded "Yes, please".

The door suddenly opened and a guard rushed in "The king has requested to speak to Prince Arthur!".

Arthur groaned in annoyance and Merlin stood up "I am sorry, but I have to go" he stood up and he looked at the warlock.

"It is alright" Merlin rubbed Arthur's arm affectionately.

Arthur sighed as he took a hold of Merlin's hands "Will you be alright on your own for a bit? I promise that I will be back as soon as I can".

Merlin nodded "I will fine, just go and find out what Uther wants" he was slowly stroke the prince's knuckles with his thumbs as he spoke.

Arthur nodded and he kissed Merlin "Lock the door if you feel anxious at any point, I will be back soon" he whispered before he let go of Merlin's warm hands and he left the room with the guard.

Merlin placed his hands on his hips and he let his head fall back with a huff "No doubt that Uther wanted to talk to Arthur about the party" he then walked over to the window and he started to watch the knights train, he placed his hand on his flat belly and he looked down at it with a small smile, he then started to talk to his baby "Looks like it is just me and you for a bit, sweetheart".

Arthur had an idea of what Uther wanted to talk to him about and he was dreading the convocation, he knew that the king was very happy with himself for punishing Merlin for no good reason and the prince was furious at how his father always tried to bully the young man. Merlin had never done anything that deserved such a horrific punishment, he never did anything wrong, he was the purest and the most loving person that Arthur had ever met and he hated how people would often target such a wonderful man. Arthur despised anyone that hurt his warlock, he knew that he had already been very protective of Merlin previously but it had not come to light that his lovely warlock was carrying their child inside of him, that made him even more protective of the raven-haired young man.

The prince arrived at the throne room and he sighed before he pushed the doors open and he walked in like he had no interest in anything, well... Anything other than Merlin and their baby. He crossed his arms and he raised an eyebrow when he stopped a few feet away from where Uther was sat and the king looked at him "You sent for me?" it was more of a statement than a question.

Uther sat up and he looked at Arthur "The plans for your birthday party will remain the same and you will be sat next to the princess that I have invited to meet you. Hopefully, both of you will get along and you will propose". He looked at Agravaine and the wicked man nodded in approval because he hated Merlin, the king then looked at Arthur again "The witch is forbidden from attending and he is to be banished from your chambers, he will take up residence in the dungeon otherwise he will be executed for disobeying the crown!"

Arthur unfolded his arms and he covered his eyes with his hand "How many times do I have to tell you that I am not going to marry anyone else?! I am in love with Merlin and I want to marry him! I will not court anyone other than my warlock and you cannot change how I feel!" he shouted in frustration and he glared at Uther "You are such a pompous pig! You have just tortured my Merlin for no reason and you actually enjoyed watching him being flogged! You are psychotic and it is a wonder how my mother even found you attractive or worthy of her hand in marriage! Merlin has told me that I am nothing like you and I am relieved because he has more knowledge than anyone could ever dream of possessing and I know that my mother would have loved him and respected that I am in love with a man! My mother would have been happy for me because I have found the person that I want to spend the rest of my life with!" he then turned around and he stormed towards the door "I am going to be sitting next to Merlin at my party and that is final! My warlock will be at my party!" he stomped out of the room and he started to make his way back to his chambers. 'That was a short connotation' he thought as he turned the corner of the hallway where his chambers were located.

Merlin was sat on the bed with his head in his hands, words flowing around in his mind as he tried to form the perfect letter to write to his mother. He wanted to tell her about the baby but at the same time, it was difficult for even himself to believe at times, how could he explain the situation to his mother without her panicking or labelling him as crazy? Men are not able to carry children inside the bellies and he knew that this might confuse her.

The door opened about two minutes later and Arthur walked into the room, he locked the door and he sighed and he slowly banged his head against it in frustration.

"What did Uther want?" Merlin asked.

Arthur turned around and he looked at Merlin "To marry me off to a princess, that is not going to happen on my watch. Pigs will fly before I even think about sharing my bed with anyone else but you".

Merlin nodded and he let his hands fall to his lap with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked, worried about his warlock.

Merlin looked up at his lover, he shrugged and looked away, prompting Arthur to walk over to him.

"Merlin? Please tell me." Arthur pleaded.

With a sigh, the warlock smiled up at the prince, "I don't know how to tell my mother about the baby.", he admitted.

Arthur thought for a moment before going over to his desk and grabbing his inkwell and quill. "Well for starters, we should explain that you did no'0t have much control over your magic and accidentally altered your body, creating a womb. And then we should discretely tell her that we did the naughty-naughty in bed.", Arthur added the last bit on jokingly.

Merlin laughed and walked over to Arthur's side, as they began to write a letter telling Hunith that her once innocent son was now officially pregnant.

Arthur grabbed Merlin's hips and he gently pulled the warlock down to sit on his leg, he wrapped his arms around Merlin's smaller waist and he kissed his shoulder "I love the both of you so much, please never forget how much I love you, Merlin?"

Merlin looked at Arthur and he kissed the prince "I will never forget that. Never forget how much I love you".

Arthur smiled and he put his head on Merlin's shoulder "I will never forget that".

Merlin smiled and he kissed Arthur's head before he wrapped his other arm around the prince's shoulder as he continued to write the letter.

 _'Dear mother,_

 _This might come as a shock but I think that you have the right to know about something that all of Camelot know about now, sorry that I have not told you earlier but Arthur and I are in a relationship and we have been together for some time. Uther found out a while ago and he sentenced me to death but Arthur, the knights and Guias saved my life and I have not been in a secret relationship since because we have become a real couple and I could not be happier._

 _Arthur is we me whilst I am writing this letter because we want to tell you about the big news that we have, you will not believe this at first and I know that it will come as a shock, I am one month pregnant with Arthur's child and we are so happy because we will have a family of our own. Something happened with my magic and it somehow created a womb, I do not know how but I do know that both Arthur and I are incredibly happy with our good news. We are very excited for what the future has to hold and we know that we will always have each other, we both love each other so much and this is everything that we have ever dreamed of._

 _Please try and understand how the impossible seemed to become a reality, we will not be telling Uther or anyone else after you because we both know that the king would not be happy, Arthur and I can protect each other and our child this way._

 _I love and miss you so much every day and I hope that you will be happy for us._

 _Talk to you soon._

 _Merlin and Arthur.'_


	31. Arthur's birthday part 1

Merlin woke up and looked around, he was unsure of why he had woke but was nonetheless pleased to be the first to do so. Merlin looked over his shoulder at the still sleeping prince and smirked. Slowly, so as not to wake up Arthur, Merlin leaned over his lover and gently kissed his forehead before getting out of bed and getting changed. He then went over to the table and used magic to conjure up breakfast; two chicken drumsticks, a couple of sausages, an egg and some berries as well as a piece of bread, Arthur's favourite. After getting that out of the way, the warlock sat on the edge of the bed and gently shook Arthur's leg.

The prince woke and smiled up at the warlock with sleepy eyes, "Morning, Merlin.", he yawned.

Merlin chuckled, "Happy birthday, sleepy head."

Arthur slowly sat up and stretched before pulling Merlin back down on the bed. "Five more minutes", Arthur said before closing his eyes.

"Oi!", Merlin laughed and tried to wiggle out of Arthur's arms.

However, Arthur held him still with impossible strength "I need my morning hugs from my beautiful sweethearts" the prince mumbled into Merlin's hair.

"We have to eat!", Merlin protested "I made your favourite breakfast" he stated as he laughed.

At the mention of food, Arthur let go of Merlin, he leapt up out of bed and rushed to eat breakfast. Merlin laughed and sat down at the table, "Well at least I now know what makes you tick."

After eating Merlin allowed Arthur to get dressed before sitting him down on the bed and taking a seat beside him.

"Merlin, what are we doing? I just got dressed!" Arthur exclaimed.

Merlin rolled his eyes because he knew what the prince had meant, he shook his head and then his eyes flashed gold and a water-like glowing substance formed in the air next to him. The glowing substance formed the shape of a giant ring before shrinking down and materializing into a golden band. The ring dropped from the air and into Arthur's hands.

The awe-struck prince examined the ring, his mouth wide open like a codfish. There was an engraved message on the inside of the small band and it read: I love you, always have, always will x. Arthur read the message as he started to tear up before pulling Merlin into a hug, "Thank you."

"Is it alright?" Merlin asked.

Arthur nodded and he nuzzled into Merlin's neck "It is perfect, I love it".

Merlin smiled and he chuckled when Arthur started to softly kiss his neck "I am glad".

Arthur pulled back and he slipped the ring onto his finger, Merlin beamed when it was a perfect fit And the prince smiled at him.

"You better make sure that my father does not find out about this, he would have you weaving gold till the end of your days.", Arthur stated jokingly, though Merlin had a feeling that it was true.

"Yeah, if he asks I will tell him I bought it.", Merlin agreed before sighing deeply, "Anyway, what do you want to do today.

Arthur wiggled his eyebrows coyly and he looked Merlin up and down suggestively.

"Besides that".", Merlin intervened.

Arthur pouted before giving his answer a bit of thought. "I want to spend this whole day with you. But I do not know what to do."

Merlin smiled sweetly but then frowned when the sound of running feet came charging up to the door. A fist pounded on the door and just by the way the person was breathing, Merlin could tell it was Agravaine.

Arthur groaned, "Why on my birthday of all days?!"

A thought popped into Merlin's head as he grabbed Arthur's hand and began to chant up a storm. Arthur did not know what was happening but he was excited and curious nonetheless. As soon as Merlin finished chanting a bright light engulfed the couple.

When the light dissolved, the prince and the warlock was just outside of the room... where Agravaine and the knights were.

"How on earth?" one of the knights asked.

At first, they all just stared at each other and then at Merlin, confused. Agravaine took a step forward to talk to Arthur but he had not even muttered his name when the prince grabbed Merlin's hand and ran.

"Why did you not send us further away?!", Arthur demanded.

"I am still not used to that spell!", Merlin cried defensively.

"You two, stop!", Agravaine yelled after the couple.

"Where do we go?!", Arthur questioned.

Merlin thought before using the bond he had with his lover to guide him, 'the kitchen'. Arthur nodded and led them both to the kitchens. Arthur went to run one way but Merlin pulled him towards there servant's staircase "This way!"

Arthur followed Merlin through the door and they ran down the steps like their lives depended on it, they could hear the sound of knights and Agravaine running after them because they could hear the metal of e knights armour.

Merlin was feeling pretty dizzy and hot already, he knew why but he had not expected to feel this tired. He lost his footing and he slipped "Ah!"

Arthur panicked and grabbed his upper arms to steady him "Merlin! Are you okay?!"

"Thanks!" Merlin nodded and glanced at Arthur.

"Be careful, idiot!" Arthur exclaimed but affectionately.

Merlin knew why Arthur had panicked and he placed a hand on his tummy as they continued to run. The couple eventually made it down the staircase and they opened the door before running out of the small dark room, they almost ran into a maid and she jumped in surprise before turning to watch in confusion as the prince and the warlock ran down the corridor.

"Sorry!" the couple yelled back to the maid as they ran.

Agravaine and the knights ran down the staircase and they saw Merlin and Arthur and they started to chase after the couple.

"Prince Arthur!" Agravaine shouted.

Merlin and Arthur looked over their shoulders and they started to sprint away.

"Shit!" Arthur cursed.

Arthur tugged Merlin down some steps and into the kitchens, making Gwen gasp and almost drop the basket of bread that she was carrying.

"What the hell are you two doing here?!", she demanded.

Arthur wore a giant grin whilst Merlin was struggling not to giggle.

"You must be crazy, I will give you that!", Gwen said with a raised eyebrow, putting the basket down.

"We are being chased.", Merlin spoke with a laugh.

Gwen stopped in her tracks as she heard heavy boots against stone, "You two are the dumbest guy to have ever stepped into this kitchen, hurry up and hide!".

The couple wasted no time in sprinting over to some fully stocked shelves and hiding the opposite side of them.

Agravaine stomped into the kitchens and Gwen raced over to bow and offer her respect.

"What brings you here, sir?", Gwen asked softly.

"Did two men enter here?", Agravaine asked sternly.

Gwen thought for a moment and then shook her head, "No, sir, only women."

Agravaine nodded and turned around to walk away.

Arthur whispered something about Gwen having really good acting skills and Merlin giggled silently to himself.

Agravaine spun on the spot, "What the hell was that?!".

Gwen panicked but raised a fist to her mouth and coughed lightly.

Agravaine watched her for a moment before turning to leave again.

"Ssshhh!", Arthur half scolded.

Merlin pouted, "I am sorry.", he whispered back.

Arthur smirked and placed his lips on Merlin's. Their kiss sweet but, just a little too loud. Merlin cupped the prince's cheeks in his hands and Arthur wrapped his arm around the warlock's waist.

Agravaine spun once more, his eyes almost red with anger, "Okay, now what was that?!", he demanded, stomping forwards.

Arthur and Merlin pulled back from kissing and they looked at each other in slight fear.

Gwen hurriedly put both hands over her mouth and faked a sneeze just in time as Arthur cracked another joke, 'I think we broke my uncle!'.

Agravaine scratched his chin and nodded again, "You may have today off, go get some rest and come back tomorrow.", he said dismissively.

The knights and the prince's uncle left and the couple came out of their hiding place.

"I swear, one of these days you will get me killed!", Gwen scorned the two like a mother would her children.

Arthur could not help as a small laugh escaped which caused Merlin to go hysterical with laughter.

Gwen herself could not help the smile spreading on her face, "You two are just like kids!". She shook her head and she walked out of the kitchen whilst carrying the basket of bread that she had been originally holding.

Merlin and Arthur stepped out from their hiding place, they turned to each other as they laughed and Merlin loosely wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck.

"That was so fun" Arthur placed his hands on the warlock's hips and he pulled Merlin close.

Merlin pressed his lips against Arthur's and he pushed the prince up against a wall, he pulled back for air and he smirked: "Being with me is even more fun".

"Spending time with you is very fun" Arthur smirked before Merlin kissed him again.

They continued to kiss and one thing soon led to another, because Merlin pushed Arthur up against a wall and the prince cupped the warlock's face in his hands as they fiercely kissed and fought for dominance with their hot tongues.

Merlin groaned into the kiss as he gripped Arthur's hips, he pressed himself against Arthur and the Prince moaned into his mouth.

"Merlin!" Arthur was craving the undivided attention of his warlock and Merlin was happy to attend to the overwhelming needs of the prince.

Merlin moved one hand and he smoothed it under Arthur's shirt, he slowly smoothed his palm up the blond man's abdomen and up to his firm chest. He felt the prince arch into his touch and he pinched Arthur's tight bud.

Arthur let out a gasp when Merlin pinched and started to stroke his pink nipple, he went weak at the knees and he had to pull back for air as his heart rate sped up and his breath caught in his throat. It was only seconds later that he was stripped of his shirt and then he felt soft lips pecking and caressing his neck and he wrapped one arm around Merlin's shoulders as he let his other hand stray down to rest on the warlock's firm rear "Hhhmmm. Merlin, oh!" he moaned as his eyes fluttered shut and he craned his neck so that Merlin could kiss his skin more "Your lips are so soft" he then moaned again when the brunet lightly sucked a bruise on the sensitive spot where Arthur's neck connected with his shoulders and then he teasingly bit the prince's collarbone.

Arthur could not think about anything but the feeling of Merlin's soft lips, warm breath and tongue as well as his teeth on his neck and collarbone; the warlock knew exactly what to do to get the prince all riled up and pleading for more and he was rewarded for his efforts every time Arthur gave his arse a squeeze, they were both revelling in the delightful feeling of being able to satisfy one another and Merlin was loving how the prince was moaning his name and begging for more and more attention.

However, Merlin and Arthur's sensual activity was quickly ended when the door to the kitchen opened and surprised gasp that followed soon after, alerted the couple. Merlin and Arthur quickly pulled away from each other's lips with a small smack and they looked at who had just entered the kitchens.

"Hi... Guias" Merlin gulped.

"Seriously you two? The kitchens are no place to get up to your private activities!" Guias half yelled.

"I was giving Arthur a birthday present," Merlin said in his and Arthur's defence.

Arthur shifted awkwardly "We were just kissing".

Guias shook his head "No need to explain, I will not tell anyone" he used his hand to make a dismissive gesture and the couple relaxed.

"What are you doing in here? The kitchens are closed until the king wakes up" Merlin stated.

"I was looking for the herbs that I needed" Guias answered.

Merlin and Arthur nodded and they pulled away from each other, the prince pulled his shirt back on and they walked out of the kitchen with their tails between their legs after saying goodbye to Guias.

The physician wished Arthur a happy birthday and the prince thanked him before disappearing out of the door. Once he was alone, Guias huffed and he began his search for the herbs that he needed to create a medicine "Well, Arthur's having a good birthday" he said to himself as he rummaged through the cupboard.

Arthur and Merlin were walking down a hallway and sheepishly glancing at each other whilst holding hands, some of the guards were staring at them and a free of the servants were whispering about the couple.

"He is probably just with the prince because he is good in bed as well as rich" A maid whispered to another maid.

"I heard that they split up a few days ago, the witch had to beg Prince Arthur to take him back. He looks a bit desperate to me" the other maid whispered to her friend and they both giggled.

Merlin tried not to pay them any attention, but Arthur was not going to let anyone say anything negative about him. The prince let go of his hand and he walked over to the two maids "Arthur, just leave it!"

"No" Arthur muttered territorially 'No one hurts my Merlin' he thought as he marched towards the servants "Excuse me but I would prefer it if you kept your bullshit opinions and gossip to yourselves. You see, my Merlin does not beg to be in my bed, he has never begged for me back and he is not desperate. My warlock is a good man and he deserves your respect. You should be honoured to even be in the presence of the greatest and the most powerful warlock to have ever lived, but you choose to gossip and disrespect him? How immature of you, seriously" he watched guilt painted both of the maids' faces and then he turned to walk back over to Merlin.

The warlock watched as Arthur smirked and he held his hand out for the prince, Arthur happily took a hold of his hand and they continued to walk through the corridor, without people gossiping about them.

Merlin and Arthur chatted for a short while, forgetting all of the troubles and problems. Only a few minutes had passed before they heard the familiar voice of their pursuer calling out to them. "Witch! Prince Arthur! Stay right there!".

Arthur jumped in shock before tightening his grasp on Merlin's hand and pulling him away, "They just never give up!", he hissed.

Merlin giggled and spoke into Arthur's mind, 'Go to the forest... I have a plan'.

Arthur nodded his understanding and ran in the direction of the courtyard. Merlin looked over his shoulder at Agravaine and concentrated hard, his eyes flashed gold seconds later as he continued to run alongside Arthur.

The couple ran out into the courtyard whilst Agravaine and the knights following the couple all chased the illusion Merlin had conjured in order to trick them. Merlin and Arthur ran down the steps and they ran out of the city, they soon found themselves at the edge of the forest.

The prince laughed as he leaned against a tree to catch his breath "Where did you send them?".

Merlin smirked wildly as he leaned back against the tree that Arthur was leaning on "The throne room, they are in for a shock when they figure out that they were fooled by a warlock".

Arthur shook his head and tried to contain his laughter as he walked into the forest and settled down at the base of a mossy tree. Merlin followed and sat down in front of him before sighing. After some thought Merlin smiled and began to concentrate, his eyes becoming gold.

Arthur eyed Merlin with suspicion "What are you up to?"

"Just watch" Merlin instructed.

Tiny golden floating lights began to fill the air like pretty little fairies dancing around the lush green forest and over the flowers. The grass and leaves began to shiver despite there being no wind and Arthur could hear disembodied soft and gentle music playing all around him.

"Are you doing all of this?", Arthur asked in bewilderment.

Merlin merely nodded as he focused as much attention as possible on the final touches. The rocks all turned to shimmering gems and crystals and the forest animals emerged from behind the trees to say hello, making Arthur's jaw drop.

"Wow!", was all the prince could say.

Merlin giggled a bit, "Sorry, it is the best I can do, once we leave all this will vanish so that no one else can see it".

Arthur grabbed Merlin and pulled him back slightly, the warlock moved back to get more comfortable and he held onto Arthur's wrists, "It is brilliant, just like you."

Merlin tilted his head back and he smiled at Arthur "So are you".

Arthur leaned down and he kissed Merlin, the warlock kissed him back and their soft gentle displays of affection lasted for a few romantic seconds before they pulled back for air.

"Happy birthday, Arthur" Merlin spoke softly as he gazed up at the prince.

Arthur smiled "Thank you, my darling. I love you". He moved one arm and he placed his hand on Merlin's flat tummy "And I love you, my little sweetheart."

Merlin chuckled and he closed his eyes "I love you too" He then placed his hand over Arthur's hand that was resting gently on his abdomen "I love you too, little one".

They stayed in the forest for a few hours until it was just after noon, they did not want to leave the forest but they knew that they had to get back to Camelot before their special time together was sure to be disrupted by either a group of Uther's knights or worse case scenario... A group of bandits.

They walked leisurely through the forest and back to the kingdom, arms linked together and laughing whilst smiling. They walked through the village and said hello to the people of Camelot, the villagers said hello back and most of them were pleasant. But then the couple saw that Uther was stood at the large door at the top of the steps leading to the palace.

"Oh boy" Arthur sighed as he walked up the stairs with Merlin.

"Where have you been?! Agravaine informed me of your reckless disappearance!" Uther yelled before he turned his glare to Merlin and he pulled a face of disapproval "I suppose you had something to do with my son neglecting his duties as the future air to my kingdom, I should put you in the dungeons for a week!" he threatened evilly as he tried to injure Merlin with just a dark glare.

Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's hand that was holding onto his upper arm and he glared daggers at Uther "I was celebrating my birthday with Merlin, he has gone out of his way to make my day incredibly special and I will always remember today because my warlock has made it amazing for me. You are determined to make my Merlin feel bad about himself and I will not have that, ruin today and I will never forgive you for being cold-hearted and ignorant!" he said in his firm prince Arthur voice before he turned around and he walked into the palace with Merlin at his side.

The couple walked in silence for a minute or so before Merlin finally spoke up, his voice soft and calm in order to support his beloved prince. He was not going to let anything ruin Arthur's birthday.

"I know that he is ignorant and selfish. Uther is not my favourite person nor I am not his, however, he is your father and he does love you very much, Arthur" Merlin pointed out the fact, but he did not say it in a way to seem patronising.

Arthur scoffed "Are you sure about that?"

"What happened when he thought that you were dead, the time when that Goblin was controlling him?" Merlin reminded.

Arthur glanced at Merlin "It broke his heart".

"Of course it did, that is because he loves you" Merlin stated.

"It does not always feel like it. I feel like a stranger to him sometimes, I hate it when he disrespects you or our love. It makes me wish that my mother was here, she would have loved you" Arthur sighed and he looked down.

Merlin moved and he stood in front of Arthur "I know, but he does love you even if he hates my guts. I know that you disapprove of every negative thing he says about me but you do not have to worry because I do not care what he thinks, I only care about what you, My mother, Guias, Gwen and our other friends think of me. Your mother is still with you and she is watching over you in heaven whilst I protect you down here, I am sure that she is very proud of the man that you have turned into and I know that she loves you with all of her heart. She will always be with you..." He placed his hand on the centre of Arthur's chest "In here".

Arthur looked up at Merlin "How are you so brilliant?"

Merlin smiled and he shrugged "It is all part of my charm".

Arthur chuckled and they continued to walk back to their chambers to eat lunch, Arthur finished up some of his duties and then they began to get ready for the party as the guests started to arrive at the gates of Camelot.

Arthur sighed as he watched from his window as the party guests made their way on horseback and carriage through the village, he was dreading the party and he just wanted to stay in his room with Merlin "Can we just lock the door and windows? We could stay here all night".

Merlin pulled on his nicest shirt "I wish that we could but guards would just knock the door down and drag us to the party, kicking and screaming".

"I would like to see them try," Arthur said in disbelief.

Merlin shook his head and he grabbed Arthur's shirt "Come here" he walked over to the prince and Arthur turned around "Get dressed and I will kiss you".

Arthur crossed his arms "That is blackmail".

"Not if you want it" Merlin held the shirt out to the prince.

Arthur groaned in annoyance and he grabbed his shirt, he pulled it over his head and he put his arms through the sleeves, he the straightened it out before he looked at Merlin.

Merlin leaned in and he gave Arthur a soft kiss of the lips as he used magic to put the crown band on the prince's head, He pulled back after a few minutes and he handed Arthur his red and gold jacket "We will be back here before you know it, this is a celebration of you and in order to celebrate your birthday, you need to attend the party".

"Not fair" Arthur sighed.

Merlin placed his hands on Arthur's hips "I will be there and I will be sat next to you during dinner and the entertainment. It will be fun" he said enthusiastic, although, he was not looking forward to the party either.

"I do not see the point in having a massive party, I would much rather stay in bed with you and talk about the baby" Arthur stated, frustrated.

"I would rather have that then go to the party too, but it is your birthday and the last one that you will get without a baby crying in your arms" Merlin started with an encouraging smile.

Arthur let his guard down and he smiled as he rubbed Merlin's upper arms "Fine, but I am looking forward to the day that our child arrives".

"So am I" Merlin whispered before he kissed Arthur.

There was a knock at the door and the five knights walked into the room, Gwaine was slightly tipsy so his walk was more like a waddle compared to the others.

"Oi oi oi oi! The princess is having a good time!" Gwaine laughed and so did the other knights.

Arthur and Merlin pulled back from each other's lips and they started to laugh.

"What are you lot doing here?" Arthur asked.

"We all thought that the two of you would prefer to go to the party with a group of the best knights in Camelot, we also overheard a few arsholes talking about the both of you" Leon explained and then he gritted his teeth.

Merlin pulled his jacket on as Arthur put his crown on, they then linked arms before they walked out of their chambers with their friends at their sides and behind them, forming a shield in order to guard the couple.


	32. Arthur's birthday part 2

Merlin was picking at a plate of grapes and pork pies when he noticed a woman with jet black hair and a pair of equally dark eyes watching him. The woman closed in on him, batting her eyelashes in an attempt to appear more attractive.

"Well, hello there. I do not remember seeing someone as handsome as you around here before.", the woman stated.

Merlin had seen this woman before during his time as a servant. This woman was renowned for shamelessly flirting with any man she thought to be rich or powerful.

"Neither I, you.", Merlin lied and put his plate of food down, suddenly feeling thirsty.

"Ah, do you need a drink, dear? I can help you with that! Come on now.", the woman pulled on Merlin's arm forcefully.

Merlin tried to fight but did not want to seem rude at the same time "Um, I am actually waiting for someone so, if you do not mind…". He stopped speaking when the woman shoved an alcoholic drink into his hand, he knew that he could not drink because he was pregnant but he could not tell her that " Thank you, but I will not be drinking before dinner. Drinking on an empty stomach does not sit well with me" not that much of a lie.

The woman stepped towards him so that they were inches apart "Oh do not be a party pooper! It is just a drink with me" she fluttered her eyelashes as she started to slowly rub Merlin's arm, very flirtatiously.

Merlin froze as the woman flirtatiously rubbed his arm 'Oh shit, what do I do?' he thought to himself.

However, Merlin did not have to say anything because the prince came to his rescue. Much to his relief, Arthur was not going to let anyone take his Merlin from him. The look in his eyes screamed jealously and he clenched his jaw as he approached his warlock and the woman who was flirting with him.

"Mind if I join?", Arthur asked, separating the woman and Merlin. He placed his hand on the side of Merlin's neck and he pulled his warlock into a passionate kiss.

Merlin's eyes fluttered shut and he kissed Arthur back, he held onto Arthur's bicep as his prince deepened their kiss. It lasted for a long few seconds because Arthur was determined to make the woman next to them jealous, no one makes his Merlin feel uncomfortable.

They pulled back for air and Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin's waist, he looked at the woman and he faked an embarrassed face "Oh I am so sorry for not greeting you properly. You see... I have wanted to kiss this gorgeous man all day but my duties just seem to keep getting in the way of my love for him".

Merlin relaxed whilst the woman glared and greeted the prince before she walked away. "Thank you" he whispered.

"It is no problem" Arthur watched the rival as she walked and then he looked at Merlin "Nobody gets to flirt with my Warlock..." they kissed again "Except for me" he whispered. "Was it that bad?", Arthur asked with a smirk despite the fact that he was practically burning holes in the back of the noble woman's head.

Merlin shrugged, "She was being a bit too pushy and I was getting me a bit nervous. Thanks for saving me".

Arthur rubbed Merlin's side affectionately "For you, I would rival the devil himself.", he promised half-jokingly but actually meaning it.

Merlin smiled and he leaned forward to rest his head on the prince's shoulder "You can have this" He held the cup of wine up for the prince to take.

Arthur took the cup and he nodded "Stay with the knights if I am being tortured with boring conversations with the other guests.

Merlin nodded but then he heard the sound of someone cheering.

Arthur and Merlin turned their heads towards the noise and they saw that Gwaine was drunk. The other knights were sat at a table with him.

"Probably best to stay near Lancelot and Leon. Percival and Elyan are slightly drunk too" Arthur pointed out.

"Alright, please try to not be dragged away by other nobles?" Merlin sighed.

"I promise to stay as close to you as I can" Arthur nodded.

Arthur walked Merlin over to where their friends were sat and he poured the warlock a glass of water, they then sat down and they held hands under the table. Arthur was being very vigilant of the surroundings and he would become very protective every time a drunk guest walked a few feet passed Merlin.

A very drunk nobleman nearly stumbled into the chair that Merlin was sat at, but the warlock used magic to gently sit him down at a different table. Arthur however, quickly stood up and he moved so that he was sat on Merlin's other side because he had been sat between Merlin and Leon.

"Stop being so worried, nothing bad is going to happen" Merlin stated as he placed his hand on Arthur's leg.

"I am just doing my job, I have got a family to protect" Arthur crossed his arms as he sat back in his chair.

"We will be alright, I will not let anything bad happen tonight" The warlock promised.

Arthur looked at Merlin "I know. I am being overly protective, aren't I?"

Merlin nodded "But it is very sweet," he said before he kissed Arthur.

The prince returned the kiss and he smiled at Merlin when their lips parted, the warlock held onto his arm and he held onto merlin's arm with his free hand "I must be doing something right then".

Merlin smiled and he leaned his head to the side to rest it against Arthur's shoulder "Definitely".

Arthur kissed Merlin's head "Are you alright in here? We do not have to stay at this party if you feel too tired or if you feel like you are going to be sick".

"I am fine, it is your birthday and we are celebrating it no matter what," Merlin said firmly.

"I know how I would rather celebrate my birthday..." Arthur raised one eyebrow "And it involves our bed and our clothes on the floor".

Merlin closed his eyes and he sighed "We will see".

Arthur's eyes lit up and he chuckled "I love you".

"I love you too" Merlin whispered.

A few minutes passed and Merlin had to run off because his bladder was screaming at him, Arthur and the knights were deep in conversation and enjoying themselves. The prince had made sure that Merlin had a drink of water because people kept offering him alcoholic drinks, the warlock had politely refused the noble men and women every time but he just gave the drinks to either Arthur or the knights if he could not talk his way out of an encounter. Nearly everyone at the party was either drunk, tipsy or very, very happy by this time and dinner had not even been served yet.

Arthur was minding his own business when Agravaine tapped his shoulder. "Yes?", Arthur asked and turned to face him.

Agravaine pushed the prince along as he led him towards a group of men and women. "There are some nobles over here who are dying to meet you. Please speak with them?".

Arthur wanted to protest but knew it had to be done if he wanted to keep the peace at the party.

Merlin, unaware that his prince had been stolen away by the nobles and Agravaine, returned to the room of the party whilst he was deep in thought, his mind completely on the baby. Was the baby going to grow up alright in this environment? Would Uther take the baby away? Would the baby have magic? What would Uther do if the baby did have magic? The questions plagued Merlin's mind, millions at a time, making it impossible not to stop walking and stare at his abdomen. People walking by, just thought that the warlock might be hungry so they barely paid any attention to him.

Merlin looked up when he heard the sound of someone giggling, out curiosity, he turned his head towards the sound of the noise and he saw a woman with dark hair and eyes as well as pale skin. She smirked when she met Merlin's eyes and he had to quickly look away due to the malicious intent in her gaze.

However, the woman merely approached Merlin and stood beside him. "I saw you looking, witch. Do not try to pretend.", she said in a superior tone. "Just because you are the king's lifeline does not mean that I cannot get you burned at the stake for angering me."

Merlin cringed at the woman's threat but remained silent all the same 'Nice lady' he thought to himself, sarcastically.

"Oi! Do not say anything mean to Merlin!", Gwaine yelled between hiccups, making him hard to take seriously.

The woman scoffed, "Why don't you sit down and sober up, sir. Starting an uproar at the prince's birthday party would not end well for you, now will it?"

Gwaine laughed wholeheartedly before striding over and putting an arm around Merlin's shoulders "I'm protecting the prince's significant other! If you upset the prince it would not end well for you, now will it?"

The woman glared at the knight and at Merlin, outraged at the suggestion, "I will not believe that this freak is involved in any way with the prince other than as master and slave!"

The rest of the knights all stood behind Merlin, glaring at the woman. "You are starting an uproar." Leon started, "Try not to make a scene." Elyan said as he crossed his arms, "You better leave." Lancelot finished.

The woman huffed in embarrassment and then walked off in a strop.

Merlin sighed and he turned around to face the knights "Thank you".

"It is no problem" Leon smiled.

Everyone then turned and they saw that Arthur was discussing something with a small group of very drunk men. The prince looked incredibly bored and he glanced over at Merlin and his friends, he huffed before he gulped down the rest of his drink and he tried to listen to the boring conversations.

"Should we go over and save him?" Lancelot asked.

"I have got this" Merlin's eyes turned gold and he connected his mind to Arthur's.

The prince raised an eyebrow and he glanced over at Merlin 'That was a very nice image to see in my head'.

'You will be seeing more of it later when we are in our chambers.' Merlin smirked.

'I am looking forward to it' Arthur thought.

Merlin's eyes changed back to their normal colour and he sat down with the knights.

Merlin spoke to the knights for a bit, until Arthur disappeared quite mysteriously afterwards. The knights kept Merlin company while waiting for the prince to reappear again. Multiple times people tried to talk to Merlin but it seemed that even the knights were overprotective of the warlock and his secret unborn child.

However, after a while, the knights all became distracted and Merlin wandered off to find Arthur. Little did the warlock know, the noblewoman who had taken a fancy to him from earlier was following him.

Eventually, Merlin found Arthur but something about him was off. His eyes were glazed over and he looked out of it. "Arthur!", Merlin called but the prince ignored him and walked back into the room where the party was, Merlin followed and soon found that the prince was participating in a fake magic show. But the magician himself looked sketchy.

"Ah, Mr Handsome!", the voice made Merlin cringe as he turned to face the noblewoman.

"Hello, miss. Having fun?", Merlin asked.

The woman grabbed a hold of Merlin's cheeks and pinched hard, "Aww, your so cute, worrying about me like that!"

Merlin withstood from slapping the woman's hands away and just put up with it all until she was satisfied. Watching Arthur out the corner of his eye, Merlin could tell he was under some sort of spell and that the magician was a real witch.

During the time of the noble flirting with him, Merlin used his magic silently to sabotage the magician's plans of assassination multiple times in a row. Once the show was over, Merlin gently pushed the woman away who tried to create a scene. Arthur snapped out of his trance and pulled a face before walking off to get drinks.

"Arthur!" Merlin called.

Arthur turned around and he looked at Merlin "Merlin? Are you alright?"

"I am fine, are you alright?" Merlin asked as he cupped Arthur's face in his hands.

"Of course I am, why would I not be?" Arthur asked, confused.

Merlin turned his head And he looked at the man that had put a spell on Arthur, the which glanced at him and Merlin's eyes flashed gold as a warning to stay away from his Arthur.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked.

Merlin looked back at the prince "Do you feel nauseous?"

"No" Arthur squinted his eyes.

"Good, just stay near me, please?" Merlin moved and he held onto Arthur's hand.

Arthur nodded "Alright" he was still confused but he knew that Merlin was protecting him.

Everyone sat down to eat dinner as they continued to talk amongst themselves, Arthur quickly pulled a chair out next to his seat and Merlin sat down; the prince then sat down next to Merlin and he held the warlock's hand underneath the table.

The princess that Uther had wanted to sit by Arthur had found a seat next to Leon and they were happily talking about Leon's duties as a knight, Uther was not happy that his plans to match Arthur up with a princess had failed.

Uther gave a speech about how the alliances formed between the kingdoms surrounding Camelot was a great development and he wished everyone a good meal. Arthur also gave a speech but he thanked everyone for attending the party and he spoke about friendships and love, Merlin loved every second of Arthur's speech.

Dinner was served and the entertainment started whilst everyone tucked into their first course of the meal, everyone was laughing as the entertainer deliberately threw the balls that he was juggling and they fell onto his head. After disposing of the balls, the entertainer retrieved some knives and began juggling those instead. The crowd fell silent as they held their breath in fear he could drop the knives on his head like the balls. Merlin did not notice at first but he began to notice little things about the entertainer... like how his eyes would turn gold each time he faced the fire or how his wrists would twitch each time his body lined up with Arthur's position.

The entertainer went to throw a dagger at Arthur but Merlin acted fast and the entertainer fell backwards onto the ground, the dagger landing in the floor beside his head. The crowd laughed but the entertainer looked at Merlin and he gulped when he realised who had caught him trying to assassinate the prince. The coward did not make another attempt at Arthur's life but the witch who had put a spell over Arthur nearly threw a ball of fire at the prince, Merlin had read his mind though and he had put a block on the witch's magic, the assassin did not like Merlin for that.

The party ended once everyone had finished all of their meals and nearly all of them were very drunk, Merlin and Arthur were not drunk at all though so they walked back to their chambers hand in hand, without coordination issues and misjudgment.

"How much did I have to drink?" Arthur groaned in pain as he flopped down onto his bed.

"Not that much" Merlin answered as he folded up Arthur's shirt.

"Then why is my head throbbing?" Arthur asked.

Merlin sighed and he put the clothes down, his eyes flashed gold and he made the pain in Arthur's head vanish "You were under a spell and I had to stop the witch and his other assassins from murdering you all night, whilst getting followed around by some desperate woman".

Arthur opened his eyes and he lifted his head, he looked at his warlock and his concern grew "You were not hurt were you?"

"No, Arthur. I was not harmed. But my heart was in my throat when some assassin tried to throw a dagger at you, it was even worse when the witch nearly set you on fire" Merlin stated as he sat on the bed next to Arthur.

The Prince grabbed Merlin's hand and he kissed it "My guardian angel".

Merlin smiled and he chuckled before he laid down with his head on Arthur's chest. "It is my job".

Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin and he smiled "My beautiful angels" he whispered.

"My beautiful knight" Merlin whispered.

They laid there until the castle went silent and everyone else fell asleep, the prince and the warlock started to kiss and Merlin straddled Arthur's legs as the blond man became overwhelmed with desire.

Merlin pulled back for air and he smirked at Arthur "Do you fancy receiving your last birthday present? This one has to stay between us".

Arthur smirked and he placed one hand on Merlin's bum "This is the best birthday ever" that made the warlock giggle and Arthur sighed happily "Come here, I really want that present".

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and he locked the door, he soundproofed the room so that no one would hear anything from the corridor. The warlock started to slowly roll his hips and the prince moaned, he then leaned down "Happy birthday" he whispered before they started to passionate kiss again.

Arthur has had a very good birthday, thanks to his warlock.


	33. The what ifs?

Some time had passed and Merlin was now two months, four weeks and four days pregnant. Arthur had been very protective and loving when his warlock was concerned but they had kept the baby a secret from everyone apart from the people who they had told. Guias had taken on the role of Merlin's doctor and he had informed the warlock about what he can and cannot eat, how he should stay healthy, he had told Merlin that he cannot drink any alcohol but Merlin already knew that the warlock had also been through a few blood tests to make sure that he did not have any serious illness or infection that could harm the baby. Merlin was completely healthy and everyone was relieved to hear that the baby would be healthy as well.

It was late afternoon on a Sunday, Arthur was training with the knights whilst Merlin sat on a bench and observed from the sidelines, the warlock smiled proudly as Arthur practised and the brunet sighed happily as he watched his prince dodge every blunt sword and mace. The warlock loved to watch the prince train and he was fascinated by how agile Arthur was.

Arthur looked up and he saw that Merlin was smiling at him "Are you happy over there?"

"Very much so, just enjoying the show!" Merlin yelled back.

"I cannot blame you for that, I am pretty handsome!" Arthur winked at Merlin before he went back to training.

Merlin's chuckled "Egocentric prat!"

"Gorgeous idiot!" Arthur yelled back.

Merlin stood up and he walked over to stand next to Leon "Has he been alright recently?"

"how should I know? You sleep in the same bed as him" Leon stated, a bit rudely.

Merlin sighed "He has been acting weird, he looked at me strangely when he saw my stomach earlier" he looked at the knight and Leon looked at him.

"Sorry" Leon apologised first "He is probably just worried that Uther might find out, is your pregnancy visible?"

"Not if I am wearing a shirt" Merlin turned his head to look at Arthur and he crossed his arms.

"You know what he is like, just talk to him later and ask what is bothering him" Leon advised before he placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Alright, thanks" Merlin sighed.

"No problem" Leon smiled before he grabbed his word and he walked back into the training court.

Merlin watched the training session for a few minutes before he walked over to Arthur, he handed the prince his shield and Arthur smiled at him "I am going to go and talk to Guias about something, I will either be in our chambers, helping Guias or in the library so come and find me after training alright?"

Arthur nodded and he wrapped one arm around Merlin's waste "Alright, be careful walking around the palace on your own".

Merlin nodded and he kissed Arthur "I am always careful".

"That is very reassuring" Arthur joked sarcastically.

Merlin chuckled and he kissed Arthur again before he turned and walked towards that palace.

Arthur watched as Merlin walked away and then he went back to training. "Everyone, pick up your shields!" he ordered.

All of the knights grabbed their shields and they started to practice their defence and blocking skills, this carried on for a good hour before they began to practice their archery skills; they all laughed and joked around and the train session eventually came to an end, all of the knights returned to their posts around the palace but Leon approached Arthur and the prince looked at him.

"Sire, may I ask you a question?" the knight asked.

Arthur nodded "Sure".

"Are you scared for Merlin's safety?" Leon asked before he continued "As well as the safety of the baby?"

Arthur sighed and he nodded "Yes, the baby is growing and the pregnancy will be visible soon. I am so scared for their safety and it is eating me alive, if my father can torture Merlin for being in love with me what will he do when he finds out about the baby?" He sat down on the bench and Leon sat next to him.

"Just enjoy the time that you have got with Merlin and tackle that obstacle when you reach it, I think that Merlin is worried too so he might need a hug from you. He is worried that you do not like how he looks now that he has a small baby bump" Leon explained and Arthur quickly looked at him in shock.

"He told you that?" Arthur asked.

"Sort of" Leon answered.

Arthur stood up "Thank you, Leon. You may return to your post, I will go and find Merlin".

Leon nodded and Arthur walked towards the palace to go and track down the warlock, it did take a few minutes but Merlin had always been hard to find.

Arthur had just arrived at Guias's chambers when e physician exited the rooms and looked at him "Hello, Guias".

"Ah, Arthur... Just the person" Guias greeted "Merlin, is thinking and he seems worried about something" he stated and the prince nodded.

"I was just looking for him, I know that he is worried about something" Arthur said as he began to worry about his beloved Merlin.

"Oh good, I shall leave you both to it" Guias smiled before he left.

Inside of the room, Merlin was pondering over something, his eyes on the ground and arms folded as he stood in front of the bookshelf. Arthur slowly opened the door and he snuck up behind the warlock; wrapping his arms around Merlin's waist.

The warlock jumped in surprise and then he looked over his shoulder in bewilderment. His expression melted away into a smile, "You really must stop scaring me!", he tried to sound serious but failed.

Arthur smiled gently, "Sorry about that. What has gotten you so down though?"

Merlin shook his head but knew that there was no way he was getting off of the hook that easily "I'm just a bit distracted today, that's all.", he explained.

Arthur gave Merlin a little squeeze and sighed, as he felt all o his worry towards Merlin and their unborn swell right back up again "Leon told me that you were worried that I did not like how you looked".

Merlin bit the inside of his cheek and he turned his head back to face to bookshelf "You looked at me weirdly when I was getting dressed earlier".

Arthur kissed Merlin's neck "I think that you are very beautiful, I am just worried because your pregnancy will start to show soon. You are gorgeous though and I am so happy that we are going to have this baby" he spoke softly as he comforted his warlock.

Merlin held onto Arthur's wrists "I know, I am scared too, I know that Uther will try to kill me when he finds out about the baby" he sighed as he closed his eyes.

Arthur kissed Merlin's shoulder "I will not let that happen, I will protect you and our baby with my life. I will keep my little family safe forever".

Merlin smiled and he turned his head to look at Arthur "I will protect both of you too, my perfect little family".

Arthur smiled and he kissed Merlin "My perfect warlock and our beautiful little one". He whispered softly and he leaned his forehead against Merlin's.

The day carried on and the couple managed to ease each other's concerns, they walked back to their chambers, hand in hand.

No one was in the long corridor, except for the couple so Arthur opened the door before he quickly grabbed Merlin and flung him over his shoulder.

"Arthur!?" Merlin exclaimed.

Arthur carried Merlin into their room and he shut the door "I need some naughty time with my warlock".

Merlin smirked, "Sounds good to me".

Arthur carried Merlin over to the bed and he sensually threw him down onto the mattress, the warlock giggled as his partner climbed up and positioned him above him. Arthur smirked and he leaned down to kiss Merlin, the brunet grabbed his waist as they passionately kissed and Arthur teased Merlin by gently licking his bottom lip in a request for access.

Merlin parted his lips slightly and he started to make out with Arthur, they lost themselves in their kiss and the world disappeared as they focused on how much they loved each other.

"I love you so much" Arthur whispered when their lips parted.

Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes "I love you too" he whispered.

They went back to kissing again but there was a knock at the door and Arthur pulled away, Merlin sighed and he ran his hand over his face as Arthur climbed off of the bed and walked over to the door.

The prince opened the door and he saw a guard "Yes?"

"The king has ordered for you to go on a routine scouting trail to make sure that the kingdom is safe from sorcerers" The guard informed he then handed Arthur a letter.

Merlin heard what the guard had said and he sat up, he placed his hand on his abdomen and he sighed 'I hate ignorant people' he thought.

Arthur glared at the guard "Fuck off!" he snarled before he slammed the door shut.

"Calm down" Merlin spoke firmly.

Arthur turned and he looked at Merlin "I am calm. Be calm" he started to bit the inside of his cheek.

Merlin stood up and he walked over to Arthur "We know that not all magic is evil, it is just the opinion of other people and it does not matter" he cupped the prince's face in his hands.

"Would you hate me if I went out on the routine patrol?" Arthur asked.

"No, just make sure that you stay safe and that you come home" Merlin answered.

Arthur nodded and he held onto Merlin's hip, "I will be back later, stay safe and get an early night".

Merlin nodded "Alright".

Arthur kissed Merlin before he lifted his arm and Merlin saw that he was told a letter "It is for you".

Merlin took the letter and he examined the handwriting "It is from my mother".

Arthur took Merlin's hand and he led the warlock over to the desk, Merlin sat down in the chair and Arthur crouched down in front of him.

"Make sure that you get some rest," Arthur said.

"I am only two months pregnant, Arthur. I do not need to rest that much, I will still be capable for doing things through the duration of my pregnancy" Merlin started as he put the letter down on the desk.

Arthur sighed and he rolled his eyes "I know all that" he then grabbed Merlin's other hand "I just want to do what I can to take care of you".

Merlin smiled and he kissed Arthur's head "And you are doing an amazing job of it".

Arthur chuckled and he lifted up the bottom of Merlin's shirt so that he could see the warlock's small baby-bump "I love the both of you so much" he kissed Merlin's abdomen gently and the warlock chuckled.

"You are going to be an amazing father" Merlin stated.

Arthur let go of Merlin's shirt and he stood up "So are you" he cupped the warlock's cheek and he leaned down to kiss him.

Arthur left after his kiss with Merlin and he grabbed his sword as he walked out of the door, leaving Merlin sort of on his own.

The warlock opened the letter and he placed his hand on his tummy "Shall we read what grandma wrote?"

Merlin read the letter, a warm smile on his face.

'To my dear son,

I am glad that you are doing well but I admit that I am very worried about this whole baby thing. Just how exactly did it happen? And is your body able to cope with it? I am happy either way since I am getting a grandchild but your safety comes first. And if this happened because that dumb prince knocked you up then I will wring his neck!

With sincere love,

Your mother.'

Merlin laughed a bit as he finished reading the letter and he put it down on the desk "Your grandma is very protective, she is a little concerned but I know that she already loves you very much. She likes your papa as well, she is just very protective of me".

Merlin wrote back to his mother and he found the messenger boy, who was making his rounds through the village, delivering letters.

The warlock found himself feeling bored for the rest of the day so he just spent some time reading and practising his magic, he ate dinner just as it was starting to get dark and he went to bed after he had a bath.

Time skip,

A few hours had passed, it was now pitch black and the castle was silent, Arthur had eaten dinner with Uther and then he had tiptoed into his chambers as to not wake Merlin up if he was asleep. He pulled his clothes off and he changed into a pair of trousers to sleep in, he then climbed into bed behind Merlin and he spooned against his warlock. The prince fell asleep within minutes and his mind started to wander off into dreamland.

Merlin woke up in the middle of the night when he felt a hand on his crotch, he lifted the covers and he looked down. He then looked over his shoulder and he realised that Arthur was asleep but then he saw the Prince smirk and he chuckled.

"You like that huh? What about this?" Arthur asked and he gently squeezed Merlin through his underwear.

The warlock could not help but enjoy the sensation, then Arthur started to grind against him and the warlock began to laugh hysterically.

Merlin moved his hand and he started to shake Arthur's arm "Arthur, wake up!"

Arthur continued to hump Merlin as the warlock laughed "By the gods, I love you so much, Merlin! Ugh!" He moaned.

"Arthur! Wake up, you idiot!" Merlin laughed ad he shook the prince's arm.

Arthur woke up and he looked at Merlin "I just had the best dream ever".

Merlin lifted the covers off of himself and he raised an eyebrow "Did that dream include giving me a groping and humping me?"

Arthur looked at where his hand was and he realised that he was groping Merlin, he quickly pulled his hand back and he looked at the warlock "Sorry for waking you up".

Merlin smiled and he grabbed Arthur's wrist, he placed the prince's hand on his hip and he put his head back on the pillow "You didn't get an erection did you?"

Arthur looked down and he sighed "Sort of".

Merlin started to laugh again and he rolled onto his other side "You are an idiot!"

Arthur blushed and he closed his eyes in embarrassment "I know!"

Merlin moved and he started to kiss Arthur's neck "Do you want me to sort you out?"

Arthur smirked and chuckled "Sounds good to me".


End file.
